Sexual Tension
by giNgaNiNja707
Summary: A series of random, connected drabbles about Natsu and Lucy's growing sexual tension. The dragon slayer and the spirit summoner get into a lot of antics together. And these antics slowly cause the two dense wizards to realise that they have feelings for each other. A Nalu series.
1. I Think He Has A Thing For You

_**Hey er'body! This is the first instalment of my new series! It will consist of an unknown amount of chapters (probably, hopefully a lot. As much as I can force my brain to come up with), each one about something different, but all are connected in the same story, although this isn't really story driven, meaning it doesn't have a specific story. It's just drabbles that are all connected. It's mainly about Natsu and Lucy, and their sexual tension (lol). This series will be mostly humour with a dash of feels (always gotta have a bit of feels). I'll try to update as often as possible! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

**I Think He Has A Thing For You**

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Lucy was sitting in her usual spot at the bar, reading a book and drinking her favourite flavor of soda. The rest of the guild was loud and rambunctious. Lucy had gotten used to reading in such a loud environment, so she wasn't so easily distracted anymore. She had also grown accustom to flying glasses, mugs, bottles, chairs, stools, tables, people, etc. She glanced over to Natsu who was on top of a table dancing and being silly with Happy, while others watched and laughed at his antics. Lucy giggled at the silly pink-haired dragon slayer who she had become best friends with since she joined Fairy Tail.

Then the silver-haired transformation wizard, Mirajane, who was washing dishes strolled over to chat with Lucy. "Hey there Lucy. What'cha reading?" she asked with a smile. Lucy looked up and replied "Hey Mira. It's an adventure/romance novel about a out-cast man who meets a woman, they become friends and then get wrapped up this whole adventure to save the world and he ends up falling in love with her. I'm only a few chapters in but it's really good so far. I'm mainly reading it for research on my adventure/romance novel I wanna start.". "Sounds interesting!" Mira replied. "I didn't know you were into romance novels.". "Well it isn't my favourite genre, but this isn't all just romance. I'm not even at the part where the guy makes a move yet.". Mirajane giggled. "Don't you write your novels based off of your own adventures?" Mirajane asked. "Usually." Lucy simply replied. "Well do you have any romance of your own you could add?" Mirajane said slyly as she leaned into Lucy. "Haha um nope."

Lucy knew Mirajane loved to gossip and talk about relations between guild members, but now that she brought the topic up, there was no avoiding it. "I'm sure you've had some moments with Natsu worth mentioning in your novel." Mirajane said as she gave a wink and a nudge with her elbow. Lucy was in the middle of taking a sip of her soda and upon hearing Mirajane say this, she almost spit it out. "Um no, I haven't." she simply replied. "Awh really? I'm sure you and Natsu have at least had one moment." Mirajane said with hopes Lucy would admit to something. "Well we've had special moments but nothing I'd consider romantic." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes. "But you and Natsu would be so cute together!" Mirajane insisted. "Come off it, Mira." Lucy said in an irritated tone. "You know how 'well' things went the last time you said that? I thought he liked me and it turned out that all he wanted me for was to use Virgo! That boy has no concept of love or relationships.". "But if he did? What if secretly he was a ladies man, just waiting for the right girl to use his hidden charm on? Dragons look rough on the outside, but I heard they're quite charming." Mira said with a smile. Lucy arched a brow. "Does _that _look charming to you?" Lucy said as she pointed her thumb to Natsu, who was after falling off the table he was dancing on and spilling beer all over him. Mira just stared. She couldn't find words. Then she looked at Lucy and said "You two would be so cute!". Lucy facepalmed. "Yeah... we'd be adorable..." she said sarcastically.

"Who would be adorable?" a voice asked. Lucy jumped upon hearing the sudden comment. It was Natsu, who overheard Lucy's last statment. "N-nothing Natsu. Me and Mira were just talking about something that's stupid." Lucy said as she glared at Mira. "We were talking about you!" Mirajane said to Natsu. "Hey! So did you just call me stupid, Lucy!?" Natsu said. "What? No!" Lucy tried to defend herself. "Whatever. You're weird. Anyways I spilt beer all over me. Can I have a cloth Mira?" Mira handed Natsu a cloth from behind the bar. "Thanks." Natsu said as he began to walk back over to his table. He turned around suddenly with crossed arms and a pouty face and said "And I'm not adorable... I'm manly as hell." And with that he walked off.

Mirajane and Lucy laughed at Natsus words. "Too bad he is adorable though." Lucy said. Mirajane gave Lucy a sly look and said "Do you think?". Lucy blushed slightly and pointed a finger at Mirajane "Not one more word from you!" she said as she grabbed her book and soda, and stomped off.


	2. I Can Do It Myself

**I Can Do It Myself**

Natsu, Lucy and Happy had just recently gotten off of the train to the town where their latest job was taking place. Their job was to stop some bandits outside of town that were stealing and harassing the town. "Uuugh... I'm never riding a train ever again..." Natsu groaned. "Too bad we need to take the same train back once we finish our job." Happy said. Natsu just hung his head and groaned. "You better get your game-face on soon Natsu. We've gotta find those bandits soon." Lucy said. And just like that Natsu was back to %100 energy. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" he shouted. "How are you feeling better so fast!?" Lucy asked.

The three were almost at the edge of the small town when they were stopped by a little old woman. "Eh! What do you kids think you're doing!? It's dangerous in those woods!" she shouted. "Excuse us, we were the wizards hired to arrest the bandits outside of town." Lucy said to the old woman. "Eh! Sorry 'bout that! Well I'm the one who hired ya!" the old woman said with a smile. She looked at the three Fairy Tail wizards. "Eh? So what do we got here?"

She examined each one very carefully. "Um Natsu... what's she doing?" Lucy whispered. "Being a hag?" Natsu replied. "Eh!? So you're all that's gonna take on those bandits?!" the old woman asked. Lucy raised a finger to explain but she was interrupted by the woman. She pointed to each one of them and said "Eh! There's a pinked-haired boy! Some pretty girly girl! And a blue flying cat!" she shouted. "Lucy... she's loopy. She said you were pretty." Happy whispered to Lucy. "Stupid cat..." Lucy whispered back. "Well we are all Fairy Tail wizards!" Lucy said as she pointed to herself with her thumb. "Yeah! We're the best of the best, old lady!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy added. "Eh. Well as long as you think you can do it. I have faith in you kids!" the old woman said. "What's with her change in attitude?" Lucy whispered. "Eh! What are ya waiting for? Go get them bandits!" the old woman shouted. "Aye!" the three said in unison as they ran into the forest.

* * *

The three Fairy Tail wizards were now wandering the woods, looking for the bandits camp. Lucy was being vigilant while Happy was flying above the forest to see if he could spot anything. Natsu was just walking with his hands behind his head, keeping his nose ready to smell anything suspicious. "What was that old lady's deal? She was weird." Natsu said. "I don't know. She's probably stressed out over the bandits." Lucy replied. "Or she's just old and crazy." Natsu added. "Yeah, that too.". While they were walking, Lucy was thinking about the conversation she had with Mirajane the other day. _"Me and Natsu dating... pfft, as if. Why does Mira always obsess over that kinda stuff. I mean, me and Natsu are best friends, nakama!" _Lucy thought. "Hey Luce." Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's shoulder. Lucy was so deep in thought that Natsu's actions startled her. "W-what?" she asked. "You okay? You looked like something was buggin' you." Natsu stated. Lucy turned her head away from Natsu to hide the blush that appeared on her face. "I'm fine, you weirdo. Let's just keep looking." she replied. Natsu just shrugged and kept walking.

"Guys!" They could hear Happy say as he flew back down from above the forest. "Happy, did you see anything?" Natsu asked. "I saw smoke coming from this direction. Follow me!" Happy said. Happy flew towards the direction she said the smoke was coming from and the two wizards followed. After running for a bit Natsu suddenly grabbed Happy and Lucy and hauled them down behind a bush. "Get down!" Natsu said. "Ah! What the hell?" Lucy said. Natsu put a finger to Lucy's lips, signalling her to be quite. They all peeked from behind the bush to see the bandit camp that was right in front of them. "Okay, on the count of three, we're gonna jump out, and beat the crap out of 'em all." Natsu whispered. "No, how about we surround them, and then we jump out." Lucy suggested. "Okay but are you sure? If we all go out in a group, then they can't over power us." Natsu said. Lucy made a slightly irritated/insulted face. "I can handle myself, Natsu." Lucy whisper-shouted. "Okay, just makin' sure.".

The three took their positions, surrounding the bandits. It was three against fifteen. So the odds are in their favor. Lucy and Happy agreed to jump out once Natsu did, so they were waiting for his go. "Oi, when we gonna 'it up that town again?" one bandit said to another. "T'night when they're all sleepin'.". "Beautiful. I can't wait ta get me some more loot. Eh, maybe we can snag one of their girls. Some of them were lookin' mighty pretty last time." "Ehehehehe, good idea mate.". "Ugh... what pigs." Lucy whispered to herself. Then suddenly Natsu jumped out. "You leave those girls alone, you bastards!" Happy flew out, armed with a sick. "Aye sir!" Lucy also jumped out, key in hand. "**Open, door to the maiden, Virgo!**" Virgo then appeared in a puff of smoke. "Punishment time, princess?". "No! Beat up those guys!" Lucy shouted. Natsu let out a battle cry and fire dragon punched a group of bandits. "What da 'ell!? Wizards!?" one of the bandits said before he fell into a hole that Virgo made. "Where the hell did these guys come from!" another bandit said before Happy flew by and hit him with his stick. The battle was very one sided. Natsu was taking out Bandits one by one, while Happy flew about, hitting and distracting them, and Lucy was using Virgo to trap the Bandits in holes.

"Arg! I ain't gonna let no wizard punks stop me!" a bandit shouted. "**Fire!**" he said as she shot fire towards the flying cat, but missed. "Whoa! This guy can use magic! He has a fire ring on!" Happy shouted. The bandit growled, then took aim at Natsu. Natsu just stood there and grinned a devious grin at the bandit. "Burn in hell, brat! **Fire!**" the bandit yelled as she shot fire at Natsu. The bandit laughed at his successful hit. Then his jaw dropped at what he was seeing. Natsu was eatting his fire attack. "Man, this fire tastes awful." Natsu said as he was eating the fire. "Ah! Thanks for the meal." Natsu said after he was finished. "**Fire dragons roar!**". The bandit stuck his ring out."**Fire shield!**" the bandit said as a wall of fire appeared in front of him, blocking Natsu's attack. "What the?" Natsu said. The bandit then turned to Lucy. "Heh, I bet you can't eat fire." he said with a sly grin. "Eep!" Lucy said. The bandit aimed his ring at Lucy and shot a fire ball at her. Lucy got in a ready stance. Then suddenly Natsu jumped in front of her and pushed her out of the way, letting the fire ball hit him. "Oof!" she said as she fell on the ground. Natsu then lunged at the bandit. "**Fire dragons iron fist!**" he shouted as his fist collided with the bandits face, sending him towards one of Virgos holes which he then fell down into. And with that, all of the bandits were trapped in holes.

Virgo walked over to Lucy. "Princess are you alright?" she asked. "Yes, I'm fine. You can go back now." Lucy said as she got up rubbing her behind. Virgo disappeared into a puff of smoke and went back into the spirit world. Natsu walked up to Lucy with a big grin on his face. "We did it Luce!" he said. Lucy had an angry look on her face. She shoved Natsu in his chest with both of her hands. "What the hell was that?!" she shouted. "What was what?" Natsu asked. "You pushed me! I could of handled that guy myself!". "I just tried to save you. I didn't want you to get hurt.". "Well I didn't need you to save me! I don't always need you to stand up for me, Natsu! I can do it myself!". "Lucy I'm sorry. I just-". "Y'know it doesn't feel very good when you do stuff like that. It makes me feel helpless and weak.". "But you're not helpless and weak Lucy!". "Then let me handle myself, Natsu!". And with that Lucy stomped off, back into the woods. Natsu just stood there. He was feeling angry at Lucy for yelling at him, but at the same time, he knew where she was coming from. Natsu did protect her a lot. And he wouldn't like it if someone was always protecting him too. "Lucy's scary." Happy said. "Nah... she's just..." Natsu said but finished with a sigh. Then Lucy suddenly came back. She had her arms crossed and she refused to look at Natsu. "I only came back because I don't know how to get back to town on my own." she said. Natsu chuckled and said "Okay. Let's head back then."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ONLY PAYING US HALF?! WE STOPPED THE BANDITS JUST LIKE YOU ASKED! THE AUTHORTIES ARE GOING TO ARREST THEM RIGHT NOW!" Lucy snapped at the old woman. "Eh! I know you stopped them, but you caused a forest fire while doing so!" Lucy shot a glare at Natsu that could rival Erza's. Natsu just nervously gulped and stepped back from the pissed off spirit summoner. "Ugh... fine. We're sorry about the fire." Lucy said to the old woman. "Eh! Here's your money. Thanks for the help. Now scram!" the old woman said. Lucy took their pay, and divided it between the three. She handed Happy his share and chucked Natsu's at him, letting it fall on the ground, and then angerly walked towards the train station. Natsu bent over to pick up his share and then followed his angry friend. "Gee Natsu, Lucy sure is pissed at you." Happy said. Natsu didn't reply. He just had a contempt look on his face. He didn't like that Lucy was angry at him, but he knew he deserved it. "This is gonna be a loooong train ride home." Happy said. "Ugh." Natsu said as he hung his head, dreading the ride home.

* * *

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were now leaving the train station in Magnolia and were walking towards the guild. The sun was almost fully set and the day was coming to an end. Natsu and Lucy were walking side by side, but weren't speaking to each other. They were now in front of Lucy's apartment. "I think I'm gonna call it a day guys." Lucy said to the two. "You don't wanna come to the guild?" Happy asked. "Nah." Lucy said. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Luce!" Natsu said. "Natsu, wait." Lucy said as she grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Look... I'm sorry for getting so mad at you earlier. That was really unfair of me." Lucy said. "It's fine Lucy. You had a right to get mad. I know you're strong but I just really hate to see you when you're hurt, y'know?". "I know. Thanks for looking out for me Natsu.". Lucy smiled a small smile at Natsu and he smiled a big one back. Then he wrapped his arms around her for a quick make up hug. This surprising action made Lucy blush a little. Natsu unwrapped his arms from Lucy and said "See ya tomorrow!" Natsu said and him and Happy walked off. She smiled and then stepped into her apartment building. _"You silly idiot." _Lucy thought.


	3. Wrong Glass

**Wrong Glass**

It was the day after Natsu and Lucy's mission to stop the bandits. Lucy had spent most of the day at home reading, relaxing, and working on her own novel. She was still slightly upset with Natsu so she wasn't really in the mood to go to the guild. It wasn't until later that she decided that she was bored and wanted to chill with her friends at the guild anyways.

Lucy stepped through the doors and then took a seat at the bar. "Hello Lucy!" Mirajane greeted the blonde wizard. "Haven't seen you all day.". "Yeah, I was at home most of the day." Lucy said as she crossed her arms on the bar table and then laid her chin on her arms. "Oh. Not in a good mood today?" Mira asked. "Meh. I've been better." she simply replied. "Something go wrong on your mission yesterday?" Mirajane asked. Lucy sat up. "Ugh... we got our mission done... but... uuugh!" Lucy said as she became slightly frustrated, remembering the events the occurred yesterday. "Can I have a soda please Mira?" Lucy asked. Mirajane nodded and poured Lucy a soda.

Lucy chugged half of her glass before telling Mirajane her story. "Well we defeated the bandits now problem, and we got the job done. But in doing so, Natsu caused a forest fire which resulted in us only getting paid half of the original amount." Lucy stated. "Is that why you're in a bad mood?" Mirajane asked. "That's not the sole reason. The real reason was when this bandit shot a fireball at me, and Natsu jumped in and pushed me aside when I could of totally handled that guy myself!" Lucy said, and then chugged the rest of her soda. "Well he was just protecting you wasn't he?" Mirajane asked.. "That's the thing! He's always protecting me! I can handle myself and he's always stepping in.". "That's Natsu though. He can't just sit there and watch his friends get hurt. His friends well-being always comes before his." Mirajane stated. Lucy sighed. "I know... that's why I feel really bad for getting mad at him yesterday... but I couldn't help it!". Lucy said. She pushed her glass over towards Mirajane signalling for another soda.

She refiled Lucy's glass. "Well Lucy, you see-" Mirajane was cut off when Jet came over to the bar. "Hey Mira! Can I get three spiked-sodas?" he happily asked. "Sure thing! One sec Lucy." she said as she went to get the drinks for Jet. "Hey Lucy. Haven't seen you all day. How ya doin'?" Jet asked. "I'm doing alright, Jet." Lucy said with a small smile. But before Lucy could ask him how he was, Warren called Jet outside for something. "Hey Jet! Can you and Droy give us a hand with this?" he asked. "Yeah sure! Talk to you later Lucy." he said as he walked off. Mirajane returned with his three drinks. "Where'd Jet go?" she asked. "Went to help Warren." Lucy told her. Mirajane set the drinks down close to Lucys but Lucy didn't see, and Mirajane didn't notice where she put them either.

"What was I saying again? Oh yeah! Natsu is protecting you because he cares deeply about you. He wouldn't forgive himself if you got hurt." Mirajane said. "Yeah... I guess." Lucy sighed. Lucy picked up a drink and downed the whole thing. She made a sour look on her face, noticing the different taste in her usual soda, but she shrugged it off instantly. "And if you really do want him to give you a chance to stand up for yourself, just ask him." Mirajane said with a smile. "I kinda did that yesterday... except I didn't ask... I just sorta yelled it right in his face." Lucy said with a guilty tone. Lucy began to feel weird. She felt a little tipsy. But she picked up another drink and downed the whole thing again. "You're really throwing them back aren't you?" Mirajane said. "I can't help it! I feel bad for yelling at Natsu! I hope he isn't mad at me." Lucy pouted. "Natsu isn't one to hold a grudge." Mirajane said with a smile. "Well... except if you're Gray." she then added. Lucy laughed.

She picked up the thrid drink and took a gulp. "Mira _-hic- _can I have more of these? They make me feel silly." Lucy said with a giggle. Mirajane looked at Lucy with a strange look. She took an empty glass and sniffed it. Mirajane's eyes widened as she realized what Lucy had be drinking, soda spiked with alcohol. _"Oops! Lucy took the wrong glass..."_ Mirajane thought. Lucy drank the rest of the drink. She then went into a laughing fit. "H-hey Lucy. Are you doing alright?" Mirajane nervously asked. "Mira, _-hic-_ I feel silly! Those drinks made me silly.". Lucy was drunk. "Who knew she was such a lightweight..." Mirajane said to herself.

Then suddenly Natsu walked over. "Hey Luce! I haven't seen you all day!" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy looked at Natsu. "Oh my god Natsu! I'm so so so so sorry about yesterday! I didn't mean to get mad! You're not _-hic- _you're not mad at me are you? I don't want you to be mad at me!" Lucy said as she grasped the front of his fest with both of her hands. "Um no, I'm not mad. Hey, are you feelin' alright Lucy?" Natsu asked, noticing her weird behaviour. "I feel silly!" Lucy giggled. Suddenly she fell out of her seat and onto the floor, where she was now rolling on the floor laughing. Natsu realized what had happened to Lucy. He looked at Mirajane and said "How could you give her alcohol!? Why would you let this happen!?" She shrugged. "Could you take her home?" Mirajane asked? Natsu had a look of terror on his face. "Oh no way! I dealt with drunk Lucy before. It was chaos." Natsu suddenly felt a tugging at his leg. He looked down to see Lucy tugging at him. "Natsuuuuu -hic-. Piggyback meeeee." she pouted. "Uh..." he said as sweat dropped. "Please take her home for me Natsu." Mirajane said with puppy-dog eyes that no one could possibly say no to. "Ugh... fine." he reluctantly said. He bent down to help Lucy up. He swung her arm over his shoulder to help her walk without stumbling all over the place. "You owe me!" Natsu said to before as he was leaving with Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy were outside of the guild when Lucy suddenly decided to climb ontop of Natsu's back. "W-what are you doing?" he asked. "I want a piggyback." she said. Natsu just grunted. The two were now making their way back to Lucy's apartment and soon enough, they were there. Natsu jumped up to the window with Lucy still on his back. "Whoa!" she said as she laughed. Natsu opened up the window and they both hopped in. "There... you're home. I'm gonna leave now. " Natsu said. He turned towards the window but was stopped by Lucy who wrapped her arms around one of Natsu's. "Nooooo. Stay with me for a bit!" Lucy pouted. Natsu nervously gulped. "A-are you sure that you don't want to go to bed or something?" he asked. Lucy shook her head. "I'm not even tired!" she said. "Uhhh..." Natsu said. "Pleeeeeeease! I'll be bored if you go!" Lucy pleaded. "Erm... fine." Natsu said. "Yay!" Lucy cheered. _"What am I doing? I need to get out of here." _Natsu thought.

"S-so... um what do you wanna do?" Natsu asked. Lucy put a finger to the side of her mouth and began to think. "Hm... we should... TICKLE FIGHT!" Lucy said as she jumped on top of Natsu. "Aug! What are you doing?" he asked? Lucy was on top of Natsu. She had him pinned in between her legs. "It's a tickle fight... and I'm gonna tickle you!" Lucy said as she started to tickle Natsu. Surprisingly, Natsu was extremely ticklish. "L-Lucy! S-stop!" he tried to say in between fits of laughter. Lucy was giggling at her successful tickling. "O-oh yeah? T-two can play at t-this game!" Natsu said. Suddenly, he flipped Lucy over. Natsu was now on top of Lucy, in the same position she had him pinned in. Natsu grinned deviously at Lucy and then began to tickle her. "N-natsu!" she said between laughs. "M-my stomach h-hurts!". Natsu just grinned. "The tables have been turned!" he said to Lucy. Then he stopped. He was still on top of Lucy, and she was panting from being tickled so much. "That was fun!" she giggled. "Now I'm tired.". _"Good... I was hoping that would tire her out." _Natsu thought.

They both got up and Lucy stumbled over on to her bed. Natsu was walking towards the window to leave when Lucy suddenly grabbed his vest and pulled him in with her. "Where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked. "Um... home?" Natsu replied. Lucy shook her head. "Nope. You're gonna cuddle me." she said. "Um..." was all Natsu was able to say. "Natsu... my belly aches from you tickling me... rub it and make it feel better." Lucy asked. The dragon slayers face blushed a light shade of red. "R-rub your belly?" he nervously asked. "Rub my belly." she confirmed. Natsu nervously reached his hand out, and slowly slipped it under Lucy's shirt. He began to slowly rub Lucy's stomach. Lucy did a pleasureful giggle and said "That feels nice.". Natsu nervously chuckled and continued to rub her stomach. The two were laying side by side. Lucy was on her back and Natsu was on his side. Lucy then moved her hand up and held the hand Natsu was using to rub her stomach. "L-Lucy?" Natsu said. She had her eyes closed and she purred with delight. _"W-what is going on..."_ Natsu thought. Then he noticed that Lucy was now asleep. He slowly pulled his hand out from under her shirt and climbed off her bed. He tip-toed to the window to make sure she wouldn't wake up and drag him back into bed with her. When he got to the window he leaped out. He leaped off the roof and then walked towards the guild. "Mira owes me big time." he said.


	4. It's Pink

**It's Pink**

"It's pink." a voice said. "No, it's red." another voice replied. "Hm no, definitely pink.". "For the last time... it's RED.". "Are you color blind? It's pink. PINK.". "I think I'd know my own hair color. It's red.". "Okay, you could get away with salmon, but not red. Erza's hair is red. Your stupid hair, is pink.". "YOU GOD DAMN SNOW-PERV, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!". "BRING IT YOU PINK-HAIRED FIRE FREAK!".

Lucy walked up to Cana who was watching the two begin to fight. "What's going on?" Lucy asked. "Natsu and Gray got into a fight over Natsu's hair. Natsu says it's not pink, and Gray says it is." Cana replied. Lucy let out a frustrated groan. "Do these two need to fight about everything?". "Wouldn't be Fairy Tail if they didn't!" Cana stated. "Shouldn't Erza break this up?" Lucy said as he looked around the room for the scarlet-haired wizard. "She's gone to a meeting with master." Cana told her. "Ugh... looks like I gotta stop them." Lucy sighed. Lucy looked around the room for something to help her stop the brawl. Her face lit up when she saw Mirajane at the bar. He walked over to Mira and asked her "Mira, do you have a frying pan I can use for a sec?". "Sure!" Mirajane said with a smile, and without questioning why. Lucy walked up to Natsu and Gray who were still fighting. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU IDIOTS!" Lucy shouted as she hit them both in the head with the frying pan.

"Ow... Lucy what the hell!?" Gray shouted as he rubbed his head. "Geez...yeah Lucy! What's your problem?" Natsu added "You two need to stop fighting!" she said. "But he started it!" the two wizards said is unison as they pointed to each other like 8-years olds. Lucy sighed. "Gray is saying my hair is pink! It's not pink it's red!" Natsu pouted. "It's pink! Lucy, tell Natsu his stupid hair is pink!" Gray said. "Enough! You both act like children!" Lucy shouted. The ice and fire wizards sank to the floor as Lucy scolded them. "Gray, stop picking on the way Natsu's hair looks! It's not nice!" Lucy said to Gray. Natsu looked at Gray and snickered. "Natsu!" Natsu jumped and looked towards Lucy once again. "You're hair IS pink! But you could get away with salmon." she said to the dragon slayer. "So my hair is either a girl color or a fish? That's not fair!" Natsu pouted. Lucy bent down infront of Natsu. "Natsu don't worry about the color of your hair. Besides, I think your pink hair is really cute." Lucy said with a smile. Natsu looked up at Lucy as was now feeling happy because of her words. "W-well what about my hair?" Gray jealously asked. "Your hair is cute too Gray." Lucy said. Gray did a small fist shake of accomplishment. "Knew it." he said silently to himself. Lucy then stood back up and put her hands on her hips. "Now can you two please stop fighting?" she said. "Aye." they both said in unison. "Good!" Lucy happily said as she walked back towards Cana.

"Wow, you handled that like a champ. Shows that your kindness works almost as well as Erza's intimidation." she said. Lucy smiled and giggled. Natsu and Gray were still sitting on the floor, still acting pouty. "My hair is cuter that your hair." Natsu said quietly to Gray. "Dream on flame brain. My hair is way cuter than yours." Gray replied. "Lucy said my hair was cute.". "She said it to me too.". "But she meant it more when she said it to me.". "I don't think so.". "Maybe she meant your hair was more pervy.". "YOU WANNA FIGHT DRAGON BREATHE?". "C'MON ICE PRINCESS!". And before anyone knew it, the two were fighting once again. Lucy groaned. "Mira? Can I have another frying pan?"


	5. The Dreaded Ice Cave

**The Dreaded Ice Cave**

"Tell me again Lucy... why did we take this job?" Natsu said as he was chopping down a short tree with an axe. "Just... just keep gathering wood." Lucy said as we carried a pile of big sticks over to a pile of wood and logs. It was Lucys turn to select a mission for her and Natsu to go on. She wasn't in the mood to do any potential fighting, so she picked a peaceful mission, that would still be a lot of work, and had good pay. Their mission was to go to a town at the edge of Mt. Hakobe, and chop fire wood for a sick woodsman. The town was always covered in snow all year round and usually experienced frequent snow storms and blizzards. But luckily for the two wizards, it wasn't stormy out today. Lucy picked this job thinking it wouldn't be all that difficult, but she wasn't used to physical labour work.

"Timber!" Natsu shouted as the short tree fell. "There, that should be enough. Lets chop up these logs." Natsu said to his partner who was struggling to carry one log over to the rest of them. She grunted and placed the log down. "Can we take a break first? I'm not used to heavy lifting." Lucy said as she lifted up her hat and wiped her forehead. It was quite cold out. Lucy had a tuke on, scarf, mittens, snow coat, black leggings, thick socks and boots. Natsu wasn't as phased by the cold so all he had on was a jacket, his regular scarf, gloves and boots. "And it's cold." Lucy whined as the crossed her arms to maintain her heat. "Man up Luce.". "I'm a girl..." Lucy replied. "Don't you wanna get this job done as quick as possible so we can head home." he said to her. "Yeah but I'm exhausted! I need to rest for a bit." she pouted. "Fine. I'll just chop these all up myself!" Natsu said as he raised his fist and ignited it in flames. "Natsu, dont'! You'll just burn all the wood, and then we'll have to start all over!" Lucy said. "You make everything more difficult Luce." Natsu sighed as he picked up the axe. "Why isn't Happy here helping?" He asked as he began to chop the logs. Lucy sat on a stump. "He said he was going on a job with Wendy and Carla." Lucy answered. "Traitor." Natsu said to himself which Lucy giggled at. "Natsu, can we make a snowman later?" Lucy asked. "Huh? A what?" Natsu asked as he stopped chopping to look at Lucy. "A snowman. Don't tell me you've never made a snowman before." Lucy said with amazement. Natsu shook his head. "Then we're defenetly making one later! I used to make them all the time with my mom when I was little." Lucy said happily. "Sure! Sounds like fun!" Natsu said with a smile. "You done being lazy?" he said as he began to chop wood again. "Natsu why are you making the girl do all the hard work." Lucy pouted. "You not even doing anything!" Natsu said.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up. "Hm. We'd better hurry if we don't wanna get caught in a snow storm. Come over and help me now." Natsu said to Lucy. "Right." she said as she walked over and picked up and axe. They were both chopping fairly fast, but the wind began to pick up even more. "The wind is picking up pretty fast. Should we head inside?" Lucy shouted over the winds loud whooshing. The wind picked up even more and before then knew it, they were in the middle of a snow storm. "Arg, yeah, lets go inside until it dies down." Natsu shouted while shielding his face. Both wizards took a step forward then stopped. "Which direction is the cabin?" Natsu shouted. "I can't tell. It's snowing too hard, I can't see." Lucy shouted back. The wind suddenly picked up even more. It was intense blizzard they were stuck in. Lucy screamed as she was blown down by the harsh winds. "You okay?" Natsu shouted as he helped his partner up. "Yeah." she confirmed. "We need to find some shelter now!" she shouted. They both ran in the direction the thought the cabin was in. But the blizzards conditions made it too hard to have any sense of direction, so they ended up running into part the the woods that was behind them. "Shit!" Natsu shouted. "We went deeper into the woods!". "Uh... there! There's a cave!" Lucy said as she managed to spot a cave in the distance. Both wizards ran into the cave to escape the harsh weather. "Phew, that was close. I would of froze to death if we couldn't of found shelter." Lucy said. "Yeah, but we need to find a way back to the cabin." Natsu said. He walked up to the cave entrance and put his hands to his mouth and began the shout. "Hellooooo! Anyone out there? We're stuck in this cave!". "Natsu I dont think-". "HELLOOOOOOO!" Natsu shouted as lound as possible. There was suddenly shaking coming from above them. Snow began to fall in front of the cave entrance and trapped them in. "Damn it!" Natsu cursed. The shaking also caused some rocks from the cave ceiling to fall right on Natsu's head, knocking him out cold. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

"Natsu!". "Natsu wake up!". "Can you hear me?". "Natsu!". Natsu's eyes fluttered open. Lucy was kneeling down next to him. "Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy asked in a concerned voice. "Wha... what happened?" Natsu asked? "You got hit in the head by a rock." Lucy told him. Natsu rubbed his head. "Oh yeah... the storm... we're in a cave." Natsu said as he remember what happened. "Yeah. And now we're trapped in the cave." Lucy said as she looked at the cave entrance. It was snowed in. "Ah, that's no problem." Natsu said as he got up and cracked his neck. "**Fire dragons iron fist!**" Natsu shouted as he punched the wall of snow. But nothing happened. "Huh?" Natsu said. He examined the wall of snow. "It's froze over with ice!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu held a strong flame to the ice. It was barely melting. "And I can't melt it!" he said. Lucy sighed. "I was afraid of that. We've been trapped in here for about fifteen minuets." Lucy told him. "Shit..." Natsu cursed. "Guess we need to wait for someone to come and save us." Natsu said as he sat next to Lucy. "That could take days for someone to find us though!" Lucy said in a worried voice. "Well lets hope the storm will end soon." Natsu said as he laid down on the cave floor.

* * *

Another fifteen minutes had passed since Natsu woke up. He was still lying down on the cave floor. His ears then picked up the sound of teeth chattering. He looked over to Lucy who was sitting with her knees tucked into her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees and was shivering a lot. "Hey Luce, are you cold?" Natsu asked. "I'm f-freezing." she told him. Natsu sat up and then walked over to Lucy. He put his legs around her, so that she was in between his legs, and then he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him. "There. This'll keep you warm." he said. Lucy blushed slightly and then suddenly felt Natsu's body heat increase. Lucy instantly melted into Natsu's body. "So warm..." she cooed. Natsu chuckled.

* * *

Another fifteen minutes passed by and Lucy was still cuddled into Natsu. "Luce, I can't hear the wind blowing anymore. I think the storm died down." he said, but he didn't get an answer. "Luce?". Natsu looked down at the blonde spirit summoner. She was after falling a sleep. Natsu smiled. Lucy was making faces in her sleep. She was dreaming about something. "Oh man I wish I had a camera." Natsu said to himself. Lucy suddenly spoke in her sleep. "Nn... Natsu... you're... warm... nn...". "Huh? She's dreaming about... me?" Natsu asked himself. Then Lucy giggled quietly in her sleep. "Natsu stop... I'm... ticklish there..." she said. Natsu's face turned red. "Um..." he said. Lucy giggled again. Natsu then began to slowly lay Lucy down on the cave floor. And stood up and walked towards the wall of ice and snow.

"I think it's about time I try to bust outta here." he said. He ignited his fist and began to punch the wall. The wall was unaffected by Natsu's attacks. "Damn it." he cursed. He heard rustling and turned around to see that Lucy was waking up. "Hn... Natsu? What are you doing?" she asked as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Trying to bust through the wall again. No luck though.". "God damn it! Since when has there been ice I couldn't melt!" Natsu snapped. He walked back over and plopped down next to Lucy. "Sorry to wake you by the way." he said to Lucy. "It's fine.". "So uh... what were you dreaming about?" Natsu nervously asked. "Why do you want to know?" Lucy asked, who found his question to be strange. "No reason. Just curious. Might as well talk about something." he answered. "Oh. Well uh I dreamt about uh... I can't remember." Lucy said. "_Heheh... what a liar." _Natsu thought.

* * *

Thirty more minutes went by and the two were still trapped in the cave. "Two words! Book? Movie? Name? A person! Um sword guy... uh scary sword wielding guy... Oh! Erza Scarlet!" Lucy said. "Got it!" Natsu replied. Lucy laughed. The two became really bored while they were trapped in the cave, so they decided to play charades. "Okay my turn." Lucy said as she got up and Natsu sat down. Lucy thought for a second, then she pointed two fingers up. "Two words." Natsu said. She pointed to the right side of her chest where name tags are generally put. "A name? Person?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. She began to stomp around like she was angry and furrowed her brow. "Hm... " Natsu said as he thought about what Lucy was imitating. Then she pointed to spots on the side of her nose, her eye brows, her chin, and then her ears. Then she began throwing punches. "Gray? Gramps?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head. She then picked up a rock and pretended to eat it. "Droy?" Natsu asked. She shook her head once again. Then she pretended to play and guitar and stuck out her toung rocker-style while doing so. "Hm... Oh! Gajeel Redfox!" Natsu shouted. "Right!" Lucy cheered. They both laughed and then Lucy took a seat next to Natsu again. "That was entertaining. What now?" she asked. Then suddenly her stomach growled. Natsu held in a laugh. "S-shut up! We've been trapped in here for a while and I'm hungry okay?" Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Yeah... now that you mention it I'm pretty hungry too." Natsu said.

* * *

"LET US OUT!" Natsu said as he banged on the ice wall. Another three whole hour had gone by. Natsu was desperately trying to signal someone for help and Lucy was curled up in a ball on the floor, clutching her stomach. "So hungry." she said. "GOD DAMN IT YOU STUPID ICE LET US OUTTA HEEEEEEEERE!" Natsu yelled. Natsu let out a battle cry and began punching and kicking the wall. "BREAK. YOU. STUPID. WALL." Natsu shouted. "Natsuuu... just stop it. It's hopeless. We're gonna starve." Lucy moaned. "NO WAY DAMN IT! I REFUSE TO DIE DUE TO LACK OF FOOD! HUNGER HAS NEVER BEATEN ME BEFORE AND IT WON'T NOW!" he screamed. Suddenly he heard a faint voice come from out side. "Hey, I think I heard banging coming from in there!". Natsu put his ear to the ice wall. "Lucy! I heard voices!" he said. Lucy got up and walked over to the wall and put her ear next to it. "I can hear voices too!" Lucy said with glee. They both started banging on the wall and shouting to let them out. Suddenly the ice began to get soft, and turned to snow almost instantly. There were 4 people standing outside in snow suits. "We fianlly found ya! We've been looking for you guys for a while now." the person standing in front of the cave said. "I used my magic to turn the hard ice into soft snow." he told them. Natsu and Lucy then crawled to his legs and hugged them. "Thank you! You save us!" Natsu said. "Can we have some food?" Lucy pleaded.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were now leaving the cabin of their client. The storm had finally let up and they finally got some food in them. "Ah! That's better! Now we can finish our work." Natsu said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Lucy said. "There's no need." the man who rescued them walked up and said. While you were inside eatting and warming up, we finished your work for you." he told them. "Really? Why'd you do that?" Lucy asked. "You guys were trapped for hours. We couldn't let you guys go back to work after that." he said with a smile. "Thank you so much!" Lucy said. "My pleasure. I have your pay here too." he said as he handed the two wizards their payment. "Thanks mister!" Natsu said. "Thanks for the help you guys!" the man said as he waved good bye to Natsu and Lucy.

"Another job done!" Lucy said. Natsu chuckled and nodded. "Hey Natsu. Despite almost starving to death, I actually had fun being trapped in that cave with you." Lucy said to Natsu. Natsu looked at Lucy with a big grin. "You're weird Luce! But I did too." he said. She smiled at him. "We still didn't make a snowman!" Lucy said. "Can't we just head home?" he asked. "But it'll be your first snowman! It'll be so cute!" she said with glee. "And we can have a snowball fight and we can make snow angles!". "How are you not sick of the snow already?" Natsu chuckled.


	6. Sick

**Sick**

Lucy was on her way home from the guild. She had hoped that her and Natsu could of gone on a mission today, but neither him or Happy were at the guild. She had asked around but no one knew where he was. Gray said Natsu was probably off somewhere being an idiot. Erza said that Natsu and Happy might be doing a mission. Elfman said they were off somewhere being men. And Mirajane said he might be buying flowers for Lucy. _"He was probably too lazy to get out of bed this morning. Natsu has days where he sleeps in really late. But he usually shows up at the guild at some point. Maybe he did go on a mission without me?" _Lucy thought. She wondered where Natsu could possibly be off to.

Lucy stepped through her front door, only to see the dragon slayer sitting on the edge of her bed with a towel on his head. "Um... Natsu?" Lucy asked as she stepped into her room. "Lucy! Thank Mavis you're home!" Happy said from the kitchen. "Why? What's wrong Happy?" Lucy asked. Happy was in the kitchen wetting a towel under the sink. "Natsu is sick!" Happy told her. "Sick?" Lucy questioned. Natsu suddenly sneezed, and fire spewed out from his mouth. "What the hell!?" Lucy shouted. Happy walked over to Natsu and took the towel off of his head. "Oh... _-sniff- _hey Luce." Natsu said with a very stuffy voice. "You sneeze fire?!" Lucy asked. Happy nodded. "Natsu doesn't usually get sick, but this always happens when he does." he told the blonde. Lucy walked over to Natsu and put a hand on his forehead and then immediately pulled away after feeling his temperature. "Oh my god Natsu. You're fever is insane!" Happy then placed the cold town over the dragon slayers head. "Aye. Because of his fever and his dragon slayer magic, he can't control his body temperature." Happy told her. "Are you feeling okay Natsu?" Lucy asked. "I feel like shit." He replied. "My head hurts. My nose is all stuffed up and runny. I'm sweating. My joints ache." Natsu said. "Awe, you poor baby." Lucy said. "I'm not a-ah... AH! AH-CHOO!" Natsu said as he sneezed fire which made Lucy and Happy jump back. "Geez..." Lucy huffed. "So now that you're here Lucy, you can help take care of him right?" Happy asked. "I guess I'll have to." she sighed. "Okay great! See you later!" he said as he flew out the window. "Where do you think you're going!? You can't leave me with him alone!" Lucy shouted out the window. "I don't wanna get sick!" Happy shouted back. "You're a cat! You can't get sick from him!" she shouted but Happy was already gone. Lucy came back in from the window and looked down at Natsu. He looked awful. His face was pale and his eyes and nose were red. He looked like he was gonna drop dead. "Lucy? Can I have some chicken soup?" he asked. Lucy sighed. "Yes. I'll make us some." she said as she began to walk towards the kitchen. "Thanks Lu- ah... AH! AH-CHOO!" Natsu said as he sneezed fire on Lucy's butt. "AH! MY ASS!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

"Here." Lucy said as she placed the chicken soup in front of Natsu who was sitting at her table with a cold cloth on his forehead. "Thanks Luce." he said. She said down across from Natsu at the table. Then she realized she was in the direct line of fire, so she quickly sat in the chair next to Natsu. "How do you think you got sick?" Lucy asked as Natsu ate his soup. "I have no idea. I just woke up this morning and I was sick." he replied. She nodded in comprehension. "How long are you usually sick for?" she asked. "Couple days?" he replied. She nodded again. "Well, for as long as you're sick, I'll look after you!" Lucy said with a smile. Natsu smiled back at her, and then sneezed, burning Lucys table. "Ah! My table!".

* * *

After they finished their soup, the two were sitting on Lucys couch watching a movie lacrima. Suddenly Lucy heard sizzling. She looked at Natsu and saw that the towel on his head was burning, then it suddenly caught fire. "Crap!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed the towel and put it out in her sink. Lucy walked over to Natsu. She didn't dare try to check his fever. "We need to figure out a way to bring your fever down. "How are _-sniff-_ we gonna do that?" Natsu asked. Lucy put a finger to her chin and thought. Then she raised her finger after having an idea. "A bath!" she said. "How will that help?" he asked. "A cold bath. No, a freezing bath." Lucy said. Natsu and Lucy were now in Lucys bathroom. She was drawing Natsus bath for him. She put her hand in the water and felt it. "There ya go! Nice and cold! Hop in." she told Natsu. Natsu walked up to the bathtub and took off his vest and scarf. "You wanna watch me take off my pants?" he said sarcastically to Lucy. "Sorry." she said as he turned around. Natsu then took off all his clothes and got in the bath. The water instantly started to sizzle and create steam. "Feeling any better?" Lucy asked. "Not really." he replied. "Hm... ah! I'll be back in a bit Natsu!" Lucy said as she ran out off the bathroom. He just stared at the door, and then sank into the water. Not much later, Lucy returned with several boxes of ice. "Sorry, I went to the guild and got Gray to make me some ice for you." she said. Then she poured all of the ice in the tub, filling most of the tub with ice. "Any better?" she asked. Natsu sighed with relief. "I'll take at as a yes! I'm gonna go back out to my room now. Just shout if you need anything." she said.

* * *

Lucy was at her desk working on her novel, when Natsu stepped out of the bathroom, with his pants and scarf on. "How was your bath?" Lucy asked. "All the ice melted so I got out." he told her. "Well, since you're sick you'll need plenty of rest. So I think it's time for bed." she told Natsu. Natsu slowly walked towards Lucy's bed and got in. Lucy was about to protest him sleeping in her bed, but she realized it wouldn't be very kind to make someone who's sick sleep on the couch. So Lucy grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and went to lay down on the couch. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked. "Aren't you coming to bed?". "Not when you're sick." she told him. "But it's always more comfy when you're in bed with me." Natsu whined. Lucy blushed at his statement. "J-Just get some rest Natsu." she told him and she laid down on the couch. "And don't burn my bed!".

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up from her rather uncomfortable slumber. She stretched and then rubbed her aching neck. She looked over at Natsu who was still asleep. He was after throwing the bed covers on the floor and his arms and legs were sprawled out on the bed. She could tell he'd been tossing and turning all night. "Poor thing..." Lucy said to herself. Lucy walked over to Natsu and brushed her fingers through his hair. Lucy then went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Not much later, Natsu awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He slowly walked over to the table where he sat down in a chair. Lucy noticed him wake up. "Morning." she said over her shoulder. "_-sniff- _morning." Natsu replied. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Lucy asked as she placed breakfast in front on Natsu. "Not really." he said as he rubbed his eyes. Lucy then sat down next to him and put her hand to his forehead. "Well your fever's after going down, I can touch you without burning myself, so that's good." she said. "I think today I'm gonna run into town and see if I can get you any medicine. Maybe I can even get Wendy to have a look at you.". "Don't bother getting Wendy. She's a dragon slayer so I can make her sick easier than others." Natsu told her. "Really?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. And her sneezes would be bad too." Natsu added. Lucy pictured Wendy sneezing gusts of wind everywhere. "And there would be a chance she would get Gajeel and Laxus sick too." Natsu added again. Then Lucy pictured Gajeel sneezing iron and Laxus sneezing lightning everywhere. "That would be... bad." Lucy chuckled. Natsu nodded.

* * *

After Lucy showered and got ready, she left to go see if she could find any medicine to help Natsu get better. She returned with many things in hand. "Natsu! I'm back!" Lucy shouted. Natsu was sitting on the couch with a bag of ice strapped to his forehead. Lucy walked to the couch and sat next to Natsu. "I got you some pills to help your stuffy nose, and some pain killers for you aches, and this!" Lucy said as she held up a bottle of thick looking green liquid. "What is that?" Natsu asked. "The pharmacist said it would help you get better really fast." Lucy told him. Lucy opened the bottle, the smell make Lucy scrunch up her nose. She handed it to Natsu. "Drink." she said. Natsu eyed the bottle of green liquid. He sniffed it's contents. Because of his enhanced sense of smell, Natsu gagged at the smell of the green concoction. "I... I don't wanna." he said. "Drink it. It'll help." Lucy said. "But... it's..." Natsu said. "Drink. It." Lucy told Natsu as she pushed the bottle closer to his mouth. Natsu looked at Lucy, then back to the bottle. He nervously gulped and then slowly put the bottle to his lips. He chugged some of the green liquid before pulling the bottle away from his mouth. He made a look of disgust on his face. "Ugh... this is the worst thing I've ever tasted." Natsu groaned. Lucy smiled. "It's for the best!". "Can I have some soup to get rid of the taste?" he asked. Lucy giggled and went in to the kitchen. After she finished making the soup, she sat down in the chair next to Natsu. "Eat up." she said. "My joints hurt too much to pick up the spoon. Feed me." Natsu said. Lucy blushed slightly. "You're kidding right?". Natsu opened his mouth, waiting for Lucy to feed him his soup. Lucy sighed and picked up the spoon and began to feed Natsu. Then Happy flew in through the window. "Lucy! How's Natsu doing?" he asked. He saw Lucy feeding Natsu and put his paws to his mouth to hold in his laugh. "It's like you guys are maaaarried." Happy said. Both Natsu and Lucy blushed. "Shut up cat!" Lucy shouted

* * *

It was the next day. Lucy awoke from another uncomfortable sleep on the couch. And to her surprise, she saw Natsu awake also. "You're awake? Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked. "I feel a lot better! My joint pains are gone, and my nose is barely stuffed up anymore! It must of been that green stuff!" Natsu said. "Or it was the love and care of your best friend." Lucy said as she got up. Natsu grinned at Lucy. He walked up and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for taking care of me Luce! You're the best!" Natsu said. Lucy blushed slightly and hugged Natsu back. "I'm glad you're better." she said. They released each other. "I'm think I'm gonna head home so I can fully recover, so you don't gotta take care of me any more." Natsu said. "Good. No more fire sneezes." Lucy said. Natsu chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I'll see you late Luce!" Natsu said as was about to jump out the window. "People who are getting over an illness should use doors!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

It was the next day, and Natsu was feeling %100 better. He was hanging around the guild today. Lucy wasn't there so he was walking over to Lucys house with Happy. "I wonder why Lucy wasn't at the guild today? I wanted to go on a mission." Natsu said. Happy shrugged. Natsu jumped up to her window, and then let himself in. "Lucy! Why weren't you at the guild?" Natsu shouted. Natsu could hear a sneeze come from the bathroom. Then a very sick looking Lucy stepped out. "Oh... _-sniff-_ hi Natsu..." she said. Lucys face was pale, and her eyes and nose were red, just like Natsu was. "Lucy, are you feeling alright?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head and then sneezed. "I think I caught what you had." she said. "At least she's not sneezing fire." Happy said. "Shut up cat." Lucy said. "Well I guess it's my turn to take care of you Lucy!" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy smiled at the fact that Natsu wanted to help her like she helped him. "And I have just the thing!" Natsu said as he held up the bottle of the thick green liquid. Lucys smile faded and she nervously gulped. "Oh..." Lucy groaned.


	7. Revenge?

**Revenge?**

Lucy was sitting at the at bar reading her book. As usual, the guild was noisy and full of energy. Lucy's blue-haired friend Levy had just returned to the guild after a mission with Jet and Droy. She decided to go have a chat with her favourite blonde summoner. "Hiya Lu-chan!" Levy said with a smile. Lucy looked away from her book and at Levy. "Hey Levy-chan! How was your mission?" Lucy said. "It went well! What are you reading?" Levy asked. Lucy began to explain her book to Levy. Her and Levy talked about books so much and they both love to read so Lucy went into incredible detail. Levy was listening to Lucy for a bit before her eyes averted over to Gajeel who was looking at the job board with Pantherlily. Levy's thoughts trailed off to the point where she wasn't listening to Lucy at all. "Um Levy? Are you even listening?" Lucy asked. Levy snapped out of her trance. "Oh. Sorry Lucy. Please continue!" Levy said. Lucy looked over to what Levy was staring so intensely at. She noticed the person of her interest. Lucy gave Levy a sly look.

A blush appeared on Levys face. "I-I-It's not what you think Lucy!" Levy tried to convince Lucy. "Oh come on Levy! I know you like Gajeel!" she said. Levy hung her head in embarrassment that she'd been found out. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you back Levy." Lucy said. Levy looked up at Lucy with a hopeful look in her face. "Do... do you think so?" Levy asked. "Yeah! You two get a long great and you work well together." Lucy told her. Levy let out a sigh. "I've dropped a couple hints on him though, and it's like he picks up on them, but doesn't do anything." Levy said. "Gajeel isn't very good at expressing his feelings. But that doesn't mean his feeling aren't there." Lucy told Levy. Levy smiled. "So do you think I should just confess and ask him out?" Levy asked. Lucy smiled and nodded. Levy smiled back. "Enough about me Lu-chan. What about you?" Levy said. "What about me?" Lucy asked with a raised brow. "You know what about you. The situation between you and Natsu. How's that going?" Levy said. Lucy nervously chuckled. "What situation?" she asked. "Don't play dumb Lucy! How are things with Natsu? When are you gonna make a move on him?". Lucy's face blushed. "W-Why would I do that? We're just friends!" Lucy tried to convince Levy. "Oh come on. Everyone knows there's something between you two. I mean, you're always together, he sleeps in your bed with you, you guys are always smiling when you're together." Levy stated. "Okay first off, he never has my permission to sleep in my bed. And secondly, we just get along really well because we're friends! Just friends!". "People who are 'just friends' don't sleep in the same bed Lu-chan." Levy teased. "Be quiet!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was sitting at a table with Gray and Happy. "I'm bored... I wish Erza didn't break up out fight. I totally would of won." Natsu said with his head rested on the table. "Don't piss me off, pinky." Gray said. Natsu raised his head and looked around the room. "There has to be something we can do. Drinking contest?" Natsu said. "We did that last week." Gray told Natsu. "Arm wrestle?". "We broke a table last time and Erza got mad.". "Race?". "Did that yesterday.". "Spitting contest?". "That's just gross.". "I'm so bored!" Natsu groaned. "We could go get fish!" Happy suggested. "No." they both said. Natsu then banged his head off the table, causing Cana who was sitting behind him to jump. "Geez Natsu you startled me." she said. Natsu looked up at Cana with a bored look on his face, then his eyes moved towards Lucy who was talking to Levy with her back facing him. A devious look appeared on his face. "Hey guys... watch his." Natsu said as he got up from his seat and began to sneak up behind Lucy. Gray, Cana, and Happy watched Natsu carefully to see what he planned on doing. Others noticed Natsu was up to something, and also watched to see what he was up to.

Natsu slowly creeped over to Lucy with a devious grin on his face. Gray then smirked when he caught on to what he was gonna do. "Oh this is gonna be funny." he said. Natsu was now right behind Lucy. He turned around to see if everyone was watching and then turned back to Lucy. He took a deep breath, and then let out the scariest scream he could manage. This caused Lucy to scream and jump. She flung her arms into the air, and in doing so she knocked herself off balance and caused the stool her was sitting in to fall over with her still on it. On her decent to the floor, she quickly tried to grasp the bar counter so she could catch herself but all she manged to do was grab a plate of food. Lucy hit the floor with a thud, and then plate of food came following after, and landed right on her face. The whole guild witnessed and began to burst out into laughter, even Levy. Lucy slowly got up and wiped the food off her face. Natsu was on the floor laughing uncontrollably. "Natsu! What is your problem! You scared the crap outta me!" Lucy snapped. "That was the point!" Natsu said between laughs. "You spilling the food on your face was a bonus!" Lucy was steaming mad. He face was red with anger and embarrassment. "You're gonna get it you pink-haired fire breathing moron!" Lucy shouted as she began to stomp out of the guild, everyone still laughing.

* * *

It was the next day. Lucy came in early so she could put her plan to action. When she got home the day before, she planned out her revenge against Natsu. She was gonna hide behind something... and then jump out when Natsu entered the guild. Genius right? Lucy was crouched behind a barrel waiting for Natsu. Suddenly Macao walked over to the blonde. "Um Lucy, what are you doing behind that barrel?" he asked. "Sshh! When Natsu comes in... I'm gonna scare him and get my revenge for yesterday." she whispered. Macao laughed. "Good luck Lucy." he said as he walked back over to his seat. "Natsu is the one who is gonna need luck. Lucy waited for her target to enter. One by one, other guild member entered, but not the one she seeked to exact revenge upon. Then finally the blue cat flew in through the doors, meaning Natsu wasn't far behind. Then Lucy's target stepped it. He yawned and scratched his head. "You're gonna get it Natsu..." Lucy whispered to herself. Once Natsu came into proximity of her barrel, Lucy would pounce. Lucy made a devious looking grin. Just as Natsu reached the front of her barrel, Lucy jumped out. She went to yell but as he jumped forward, she tripped, and she flew towards Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened as the blonde stumbled towards him. Natsu didn't have enough time to react when suddenly they hit, lips first.

Their lips crashed together, and pressed up against one another. They whole guild saw, and gasped in amazement. The two wizards fell into an accidental kiss. They both blushed and then pulled away. They stared at each other wide-eyed. "Y-You... you just... you... w-what..." Natsu stuttered. "I-I-I... I didn't... I meant to... I..." Lucy replied. Both of their faces were flushed red and the whole guild was speechless. Both wizards were still staring at each other when suddenly Lucy ran out of the guild "I have to go!" she said. Natsu just stood there, dumbfounded by what just happened. Lucy walked home as fast as she could. _"Oh my god I just kissed Natsu. Holy crap oh my god." _Lucy thought. Lucy could feel her heart beating rapidly, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. _"Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden?" _Lucy thought. Natsu was still just standing there with a red face. "What the hell..." he said.

* * *

**Ooooo here's where the stuff starts to get good. This part was hell to write. I was abnormally tired today. I was writing something that was completely different to this while I was really tired, and about 2 pages in I realized what I wrote sucked and I didn't like it. So I took a nap and then had the idea for this chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	8. They Kiiiiissed

**They Kiiiiissed**

Lucy was sitting at the edge of her bed at home with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Her mind was racing with thoughts about what had occurred at the guild earlier in the day. Lucy and Natsu kissed. Well sort of. They fell lips first into each other but it could be considered a kiss. A very awkward one. Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest. "Why is my heart beating so fast?" she asked herself. "It isn't because I like Natsu is it?". Lucy's eyes widened at the question she just asked herself. She shook her head clean of the thought. "No. There's no way I can like Natsu. We're best friends, we're partners! Nakama! We can't be lovers!" she convinced herself. But her mind kept racing. "Ugh, I need a shower.". Lucy stepped into her shower, hoping the hot water would wash away her unwanted thoughts about Natsu. But now Lucy was having thoughts about her and Natsu being together. Them dating, kissing, being in bed, being in the shower. "AH! Stop thinking about these things, Lucy you idiot!" she said to herself and she grabbed her head and shook it.

Meanwhile, Natsu was at his home, sitting on his couch, deep in thought. "Why the hell did Lucy kiss me?" he asked himself. "She's such a weirdo." Suddenly Happy flew through the doors. "Natsu! You and Lucy kissed!" he shouted. "Shaddup!" he shouted at the cat. "You liiiiike her!" Happy purred. "I do not! She kissed me so if anything she's the one crushin' on me, I ain't crushin' on her!" he snapped. "What if Lucy is crushing on you?" Happy asked. "She's not!" Natsu simply replied. "But you just said-". "I don't care! We don't like each other!". "I hope Lucy doesn't get upset when you tell her you don't like her." Happy teased. "She doesn't like me! We're friends, partners, nakama! That's it!" Natsu shouted. "You don't know if she doesn't have feelings for you or not!" Happy teased again. "Happy if you don't shut yer trap I'm gonna shut it for ya!" Natsu said as he began to chase Happy around the room. While doing so, Natsu was trying to convince himself inside his head that he didn't like Lucy, and she didn't like him. But for some reason when ever he thought about Lucy, his heart started to beat faster.

* * *

It was the next day, and everyone was at the guild except for Natsu and Lucy. Lisanna, Cana, Mirajane and Erza were at the bar talking about yesterdays occurrence. "Damn that Natsu... taking advantage of Lucy like that. He's lucky he didn't show up today." Erza said with a clenched fist. "Calm down Erza. Their 'kiss' was an accident. They didn't mean to." Lisanna said. "That's what makes it so cute! Those two are perfect for each other!" Mirajane added. "Aye, too bad they can't realize that." Cana said. "They have so much sexual tension. They need to bang already.". "Sexual tension? What do you mean Cana?" Lisanna asked. "Well, you've seen the way they act around each other right? How they're all touchy some times. How well they get along. How often they're together. Also how often the pick and poke at each other. There's obviously something between the two, but they're both too dense to realize it. Sexual tension! Right there!" Cana told the girls. "How do we stop their... sexual tension?" Lisanna asked. "They gotta do the no pants dance!" Cana stated.

"How about we work on getting them to realize they like each other first." Mirajane suggested. "Are you suggesting we try to hook up Natsu and Lucy?" Lisanna asked her older sister. Mirajane nodded. "Like Cana said, there is obviously something between them and they can't see it yet. We'll just have to give them a nudge in the right direction!". "Hm... seems impossible. But it's worth a shot! Anything to help Natsu finally land a girl!" Cana said. "I'll help too! They would be really cute together!" Lisanna added. The three girls then looked at Erza, who was blushing. Erza was extremely awkward when it came to couples and things like this. "What do you think Erza?" Mirajane asked. "I... I'll help to! I-I only wish for my friends to be happy! But if Natsu so much as disrespects Lucy in any manner... he'll suffer like no man has ever suffered before." Erza swore. They other three just nervously laughed. "Well, it's settled! We're gonna convince those two that they like each other!" Mirajane said.


	9. Awkwardness Ensues

**Awkwardness Ensues**

Lucy was walking over to Natsu's house. It's been five days since either of them have spoken to each other. Since their 'kiss' Lucy was too awkward to face Natsu. And she assumed he felt the same. She was walking over to Natsu's to make things right, because honestly, she missed him. It has only been five days, but she's never went that long without seeing Natsu. Sure, she enjoyed her quiet time, but she was always thrilled to see Natsu the next day. Or any day for that matter. Sure, he got on her nerves sometimes, but that's just how boys are. She missed his company for the past few days. She was bored without Natsu. She was even a little sad. That's why she has to make things right.

It wasn't long until she was at Natsu's house. She walked up to the door, and stood in front of it. She raised her hand to knock when she could suddenly feel her heart beating faster. She could also feel butterflies in her stomach. Lucy tried to calm herself. She had no idea why she was feeling so odd. She finally knocked on the door. The door opened, and there was the face she had missed for the past few days. She instantly blushed upon seeing him.

Natsu blushed when he saw Lucy standing in his doorway too. "Lucy, hey. What are you doing here?" he said, trying to create a normal sounding tone. "Well... we haven't spoken to each other since that day at the guild. And... I just wanted to make sure things are okay. Y'know, between us?" she said. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I... I think so? Aren't you... too embarrassed to talk to me?" Natsu asked. "I was embarrassed at first. And before I felt like it would of been too awkward. But it felt... weird when we didn't talk. And... I don't know... I sorta missed you." Lucy admitted to Natsu. Natsu just looked at Lucy. Then he smiled. "I missed you too Luce. So, you're not embarrassed to talk to me?". Lucy shook her head. "I just wanted to clear things up when we... um, y'know?" she said. "Yeah." Natsu replied while scratching the back of his neck. "So we can both agree it was an accident, and it didn't mean anything. It wasn't a real kiss." Lucy said. "Yeah." Natsu said. "Good. Now, how about we go do a mission?" Lucy said with a smile. "Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

While they were walking to the guild, Lucy was thinking about what she said. _"It didn't mean anything.". _Lucy couldn't shake this weird feeling after she said that. Like it didn't feel right. Almost like, she was lying. But she just shrugged it off. She was just glad things weren't awkward between her and Natsu. Sure, people at the guild will tease them, but Natsu will just hit them when they do, so there's nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Sorry for this short one. Wanted to do something new in this chapter but it didn't feel right not clearing things up with Natsu and Lucy, and saying they already cleared it up in the beginning of the chapter and then continuing with something else. I'm going to upload this one, and then immediately get started on the next chapter.**


	10. Jenna

**Jenna**

Three weeks have gone by since Natsu and Lucy's 'kiss'. Lucy and Natsu cleared things up between them but the other guild members picked on them for a while. Macao, Wakaba, and Cana wouldn't stop teasing them. Mirajane and Lisanna wouldn't stop telling them how cute they were. And Lucy was one more "They liiiiiike each other!" away from skinning Happy. Levy even said she was jealous that Lucy had the courage to kiss her dragon slayer, to which Lucy told her Natsu isn't 'her dragon slayer'. But the moment had passed, and it was no longer the topic of conversation between the guild members. Natsu and Lucy had survived the onslaught of teasing by going on a lot of missions together. Just the two of them. Which might not have been the best idea to deter everyone that they liked each other. But the teasing was over. And the two could finally relax at the guild.

Gray had other plans though. Natsu's moment with Lucy gave Gray another thing to argue and gloat about. Gray walked over to Natsu who was eating some fire. "Hey Natsu." Gray said as he sat down across from him. "What do you want?" Natsu replied. "Nothing. I just thought I'd say that it was really easy to tell that you've never kissed a girl before after seeing you and Lucy." Gray said with a smirk. Upon hearing this, Natsu blushed slightly and choked on his fire. "What'd you say, ice cube?" Natsu shouted. "You heard me. You've never been with a girl before have you?" Gray said. Natsu's face was flustered. He knew this was an argument he wouldn't be able to back himself up on. "Neither have you!" Natsu said as he pointed at Gray. "I've had girlfriends before Natsu." Gray said. Natsu was about to speak when Cana interrupted. "Girlfriend. Not plural. Just the one." Cana said to Gray. "And that night with me and you doesn't count. We were drunk and-" Cana said but was then cut off by Gray. "Okay I only had one. And I know. Don't remind me of that." Gray said. Cana stuck her tongue at Gray and then walked away. Gray turned back to Natsu. "One is still more than you." Gray scoffed. Natsu's face was red with anger. This was a fight Natsu had lost from the start.

"Yeah? Well I bet now I could get way more girls than you!" Natsu said as he stood up from his seat. "Is that a challenge, flame fer brains?" Gray said as he also stood up. "You're damn right, snowball! Who ever can ask the most girls out today and get dates, wins!" Natsu shouted, attracting the attention of some guild members. "Ha! Piece of cake!" Gray said. "Winner gets to pick the loser's punishment?". "You're on!" Natsu said. "I've got this one in the bag." Gray said as he began to run towards the exit. "How are you supposed to get girls without your clothes!" Natsu shouted. Gray looked down to see he was in his boxers. "Shit!" he said as he ran back inside to find his clothes.

Lucy walked over to Natsu to ask him what was going on. "Hey. What are you and Gray fighting about this time?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at Lucy. He then got down on his knees and pleaded. "Lucy! You've gotta help me! I made a bet with Gray to see who could get the most dates! But I have no idea how to get girls! You gotta help me!" Natsu pleaded. Lucy was surprised that Natsu was pleading for her help, and that he made such a bet. "How am I supposed to help you get girls?" Lucy asked. "Just tell me what to say!" Natsu said. "I-I don't know. Just be yourself." Lucy said. "That's the problem! Myself doesn't know how to get girls! Oh! Call out Loke! He can help me!" Natsu said. "What? No." Lucy replied. "Why?" he pouted. "Because you gotta learn how to do this yourself." she told him. "You suck!" he said as he got up and walked towards Mirajane.

"Mira! How do I get girls?" he asked. Mirajane's face lit up. "Are you planning on asking a certain someone out?" Mirajane said, hoping Natsu was asking her for advice on how to ask Lucy out. "Me and Gray made a bet to see who could get the most dates with girls." Natsu told her. "Oh." she said as her face fell. Not all hope was lost though. Mirajane took this opportunity to get Natsu and Lucy on a date. "Why don't you ask Lucy?" Mirajane suggested. "Good idea!" Natsu said. Mirajane knew Natsu only thought of this as a game, but if she could really get Natsu and Lucy on a date, then things could look up for them. Natsu went to walk towards Lucy but she was already on her way over.

"Lucy! Will you go on a date with me?" Natsu asked with wide eyes and a smile. Lucy was shocked by his question. She was shocked that he'd ask her completely disregarding their previous awkward experience and that he would even ask her at all. But she knew this was just for a competition but she still blushed at his request. "Natsu, you know when you ask these girls out, you will have to actually go on dates with all of them, right?" Lucy said, ignoring Natsu's request. "Huh?" Natsu said with an arched brow. "Asking someone out and them saying yes isn't then end of it. You need to go out on an actual date." Lucy told Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened. "Wah! How am I supposed to date a girl? I have no idea what to do!" Natsu shouted in panic. "Natsu calm down." Mirajane said. "Just stay calm, and be yourself. Now, ask her again-" Mirajane said but was cut of by Natsu. "You're right Mira. I can do this. I'm a dragon slayer!" Natsu said. Then he ran out the door. "What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy shouted. Mirajane sighed. "Think he'll have any success?" Lucy asked. "Do you?" Mirajane asked back. "Nope." Lucy simply said.

* * *

The sun was setting and the day was almost over. Lucy was reading a book when she heard the doors fly open. "I did it!" a familiar voice said. She looked up to see Natsu. He had his fist raised in the air. He never looked so proud and accomplished. Natsu ran over to Lucy. "Lucy! I did it!" he said. "You did what?" Lucy asked. "I got a date!" Natsu told her. Lucy's eyes widened. She suddenly felt a pang in her heart. And there were angry butterflies in her stomach. "You... you really got a date with another girl?" Lucy asked in amazement. "Yup!" Natsu said. "I did what you and Mira said! I was myself, and I asked a girl out, and she said yes! Well I asked about twenty out... but one of them said yes!". "W-What's her name? Is she pretty? What does she like?" Lucy asked. She wanted to know everything Natsu knew about this girl. But why? "I think her name is... Jen? Jenny? Jenna? It's Jenna! And she is! And she likes books, just like you Lucy! You two would get along great!" Natsu said. "She sounds boring." Lucy said. Natsu's happy look turned into a confused one. "Boring? What makes her boring?" Natsu asked. "I don't know. I just have a feeling that she seems boring." Lucy scoffed. Natsu looked at Lucy with a look of confusion. They he heard the doors open, and he saw Gray walk in. Natsu ran over to Gray to see how he did.

"How many dates did you get?" Natsu asked. Gray looked let down and ashamed. "I... I didn't get any." He admitted. Natsu cheered at Gray's humiliating score. "You loose, loser!" Natsu said. "What!? You actually got a date?!" Gray asked in amazement. "Yup! That means, you lose!" Natsu gloated. Gray's head sank. He couldn't believe he lost to Natsu at something like this. It was probably because of how many times he stripped in front of the girls. "What... what's my punishment?" Gray asked. "You can look forward to that tomorrow!" Natsu said. He then ran over to some other guild members to tell them about his win against Gray.

Lucy was still just standing there. For some reason she didn't like this girl Natsu had a date with. _"I'm not jealous am I? Why the hell would I be jealous?"_ Lucy thought. She walked over to the bar and took a seat. Mirajane walked over when she noticed the flustered look on Lucy's face. "Hey Lucy." Mirjane said. "Natsu won his bet." Lucy told Mirajane. "What? So he actually got a date with a girl?" Mirajane said with amazement. "What makes that girl so special that Natsu wants to go on a date with her?" Lucy asked. Mirajane gave Lucy a sly look. "Lucy, are you jealous of this girl?" Mirajane asked. "What? No! Why would I be jealous that she's going on a date with Natsu? I'm happy for him." Lucy said. "You don't look happy." Mirajane said. "I'm just... tired is all." Lucy told her. She looked over at Natsu who was celebrating his victory. _"Why am I feeling this way?"_ Lucy thought.

* * *

It was the next day. Natsu walked into the guild. Natsu had a big grin on his face, and Gray looked as if he was dreading something. Gray was also wearing black jeans, a white dress shirt and a blue tie. "You ready?" Natsu asked. "Does this really have to be my punishment?" Gray asked. "Punishment? It's nothing like that! I just figured that since you couldn't get a date, I'd give you a hand!" Natsu said. Gray sighed. "Alright. Here I go." he said. Natsu walked over next to Cana who was watching the two. "What are you making him do?" Cana asked. "Well since he lost and our bet, and couldn't get a date, I thought I'd help him out by making him ask Juvia out." Natsu told Cana who started to laugh. "Lets watch!" Cana said.

Gray walked over to Juvia who was sitting by herself drinking some tea. "H-Hey Juvia." Gray said. "Gray-sama! How are you?" Juvia asked. "I'm... good. Listen Juvia. I... I wanna ask you something." Gray said. Juvia's eyes widened. _"Could Gray-sama want to ask Juvia out on a date? Or to maybe take his hand in marriage? Juvia is so excited!" _Juvia thought. "What is it, Gray-sama?" she said. "Would... would you like to go on a... a date with me t-tonight?" Gray asked. Juvia froze. Then she immediately threw her arms around Gray. "Of course Gray-sama! Juvia would love to!".

Natsu and Cana were watching from a couple tables away. They were both laughing. "It's about time!" Cana said. Natsu just laughed. "Say Natsu, why didn't you ask Lucy on a date?" Cana asked. "I did but he didn't want to. She said I needed to learn how to get girls on my own without her help." Natsu told her. "Huh?" Cana said. "For the bet. I wanted her to help me with that." Natsu said. "Would you ask her on a date now?" she asked. "Why would I?" Natsu replied. Cana sighed. "Hey, don't you have a date with that other girl soon too?" Cana said. "Crap!" Natsu said as he got up and ran out of the guild doors.

Lucy watched as Natsu ran out the doors. She was sitting at the bar, talking to Mirajane. "There he goes, off on his first date." Lucy said. "I'm a little proud of him." Mirajane said. "Yeah." Lucy sighed. Lucy still couldn't shake these feelings away which she refused to believe was jealously. "You know, just cause he's going on his first date doesn't mean he's getting married." Mirajane said to Lucy. "Huh?" Lucy replied. "They could end up not liking each other." Mirajane told Lucy. "Why should I care." Lucy said. Mirajane just smiled sadly at Lucy. "Anyways, I have something to do. I'll see you later Lucy." Mirajane said as she went to leave the guild. Lucy just watched Mirajane leave. Then she slumped down on top of the bar and let out a sigh.

* * *

It was almost 6 o'clock. Lucy was still sitting at the bar. Taking occasional sips of her drink. Then she heard the doors open and saw Natsu walk in with a smile on his face. "Pfft." Lucy said. Natsu noticed Lucy and walked over to her. "Hey Luce!" Natsu said. "Hi. How was your date?" she asked. "It was good." he simply told her. "Will you be seeing her again?" Lucy asked. "Nope." Natsu said. Lucy was surprised by Natsu's answer. "Really? Why?" she asked. "She's nice and everything, but our date was a little boring. I told her she was a good person, but I wasn't really interested in the whole dating thing. Plus she was moving soon so I wouldn't see her again anyways so we agreed to just be friends." Natsu said. "Oh." Lucy simply replied. "And besides. I've already got you." Natsu said with a smile. Lucy blushed slightly at his remark. "I wouldn't have time to hang out with any other girls since I'd rather just be with you." he told her. Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Thanks Natsu." as she got up and hugged Natsu. "Hey, do you wanna go get some food somewhere?" Lucy asked after she released him from her hug. "Sure! I'm starving!" Natsu said. Lucy giggled and then twowalked out of the guild.

Mirajane was at the bar with Lisanna. They were watching them both leave the guild. "Did Lucy just ask Natsu on a date?" Lisanna asked. "I don't think either of them realize." Mirajane said. "It was a little hard to believe that Natsu actually got a date with a girl huh?" Lisanna said. "Well he did have some help." Mirjane said. "Poor Lucy was jealous too. That wouldn't of been good. It's a good thing Jenna and Natsu agreed to be friends." Lisanna added. "I told you. All they needed was a nudge in the right direction." Mirajane said with a wink. It took Lisanna a second to realize. "Were you Jenna?" Lisanna asked. Mirjane put a finger to her mouth. "Don't tell anyone." she said.


	11. The Creature That Came From Somewhere

**The Creature That Came From Somewhere**

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were out on their current mission together. Their mission was to kill a beast that has been harming the forest wildlife and occasional travellers. According to eyewitness reports, the beast is about 10ft tall, is green, has sharp teeth and claws, and apparently resembles the monster from a movie lacrima called, _The Creature That Came From The Swamp_, which Natsu gave a 6 out of 10, and gave Lucy nightmares.

Natsu, was sniffing around for anything that smelled monster like. "Smell anything out of the ordinary?" Happy asked. Natsu shook his head. "Nothin' yet, buddy. How about you Luce? Smell anything fishy?" Natsu said. "Besides Happy? Nope." she replied. "Maybe you can't smell the monster because Lucy's smelly pits are covering it's smell." Happy teased. "You you wanna leave this forest alive you stray cat?" Lucy said.

Natsu suddenly stopped them. His ears picked up sound coming from the bush ahead of them. The three took ready stances to face whatever was behind the bush. The rustling went on longer than it should of. Lucy should feel sweat roll down her forehead. And then... all of a sudden... a bunny hopped out from behind the bush! "Oh. It's just a bunny!" Natsu stated. Lucy let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Natsu turned around to face Lucy and Happy. "Guess we should keep looking." Natsu said to Lucy. "Yeah. Lets try oOH MY GOD NATSU BEHIND YOU!" Lucy screamed as she saw this huge, green, drooling monster come out from behind the same bush.

Natsu turned around just in time to dodge the monsters attempt to chomp Natsu with it's big sharp teeth. "What the hell is that thing!? And how was it hiding in the same bush as a bunny!?" Lucy shouted. "It's obviously _The Creature That Came From The Swamp!_" Happy said in a spooky voice. "You're not helping! And there is no swamp around here!" Lucy screamed. "Take this you big ugly monster! **Fire Dragons Roar!**" Natsu said as he blew fire at the beast. The beast swung it's head around, sending drool everywhere, blocking most of Natsu's attack. The beast looked at Natsu and then spat clear green goo at him. "Gross!" Natsu said as he dodge it. He looked at the goop. It was dissolving the ground. "It can spit acid!?" Lucy shouted from behind a tree. "Kinda reminds me of that other movie we watched with the aliens that had acid for blood. That one scared the crap outta you Lucy. What was it called again?" Happy said. "Still not helping you stupid cat!" Lucy shouted at Happy. "Guess I'll have to get closer! You have such a pretty face after all!" Natsu said as he charged the creature. "That's disgusting!" Lucy said. "If he can kiss you Lucy then he should have no problem kissing that." Happy said. Both wizards looked at Happy and shouted "Shut it!". The beast swung it's claw at Natsu who jumped over it and then towards the face of the beast. "**Fire Dragons Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted as his flaming fist connected with the beat's face. The beast let out a roar of pain and then fell backwards on to the ground.

Lucy ran over to Natsu. "We did it!" she cheered. "Aye!" Happy added as he flew over. "We!? I did all the work!". "Yeah but I distracted it.". "You were hiding behind a tree the whole time!". "She was scared because it reminded her of movie monsters.". "Shut it cat!". As the three were bickering, the monster slowly and quietly got up. It was now standing up again and the three still didn't notice until it was too late. The beast swung it's huge claws, slashing all three of them. Happy was sent rolling into a bush. Natsu was sent across the ground. And Lucy was sent into a tree, which she hit hard. "Lucy! Happy!" Natsu shouted. The beast growled at Natsu. Natsu growled back.

Naust got up. He looked at Lucy who was lying lifelessly on the ground. "You're gonna pay for hurting my friends you big ugly bastard!" Natsu shouted. The beast spat three globs of acid spit at Natsu which he dodged. "**Fire Dragons Wing Attack!**" Natsu shouted, unleashing two waves of fire, striking the beast, making it stagger. Then Natsu charged straight towards the disoriented monster. The beast reoriented itself and raised it's giant claw up to strike Natsu. It's claw flew down as Natsu approached."**Fire Dragons Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted, his fist going straight through the monsters belly, it's claw stopping right over Natsu's head. Natsu pulled his fist out from the beast's belly, and the beast fell dead to the ground. Natsu stared down at the dead beast for a moment. Then his attention turned to Happy who called out to Natsu.

"Natsu! Lucy is hurt!". Natsu ran to them both. He looked down at Lucy. Her eyes were closed. Her stomach was bruised from when she hit the tree, and there was a gash on her upper arm from when the beast clawed everyone. "Lucy! Are you okay? Say something!" Natsu said, lightly shaking Lucy. Lucy coughed, and then she slowly open her eyes to look up at Natsu. "Ow." she said. Natsu let out a sigh of relief. He was glad she wasn't dead. But she was beat up pretty bad. "Happy, hand me some bandages." Natsu asked the cat. He nodded and took some bandages out from his bag and handed them to Natsu. "Natsu, do you know how to bandage a wound?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. I've watched you bandage me plenty of times." Natsu said as he looked down and smiled at Lucy. After he was done, he picked her up bridal style. "She still needs some medical attention. Lets go Happy." Natsu said to Happy. "Aye." he replied as the two started to walk back to the town. "Natsu... I-" Lucy said but was cut off by Natsu. "Rest Lucy. We'll be back to town soon but for now you should save your strength.". Lucy didn't argue. She let her eyes close and she curled into Natsu's chest.

* * *

Lucy woke to an unfamiliar environment. She was in what seemed to be a hospital room. Then she remembered the fight with the monster. She looked down at her feet to see Happy curled in a ball asleep. Then she looked to her side to see Natsu asleep, on the side of her hospital bed. Suddenly Natsu woke up. "Lucy! You're awake!" Natsu said with a big smile. Lucy smiled back. "Hey." she simply said. "You feeling okay?" Natsu asked. "I ache a bit, but I'll live." she told the dragon slayer. Natsu smiled and she smiled back. But Lucy's smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked. "I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't help you at all in your fight. I was too weak. If I had of done something... " Lucy said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Lucy, you're not weak." Natsu told her. "Then why are you always protecting me?" Lucy asked. "Cause I can't not protect a friend. That isn't right." Natsu told her. "And that monster got the jump on all of us. See?" Natsu said as he lifted his vest to show the bandages on his side. Lucy didn't say anything. "Lucy, I know you're strong. But we can't all have perfect days. We all lose fights. But then we all win some. And as long we're a team, our wins will be higher than our losses! And when it counts, we wont lose!" Natsu told the blonde. Natsu's words made Lucy smile, as her once sad tears turned into glad ones.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around Natsu. "Now get some rest Luce." Natsu said. Lucy released him and laid back down and closed her eyes. Natsu looked down and smiled. Then he heard his belly rumble and left to eat the whole hospital cafeteria's food supply. Lucy was laying down with a smile on her face. Then she heard Happy. "You liiiike him." he said as he was still curled up. Lucy didn't say anything, and just used her feet to push Happy off of the bed and on to the floor.


	12. The Night Of Love

**The Night Of Love**

It wasn't a particularly nice day in Magnolia. It was all over cast and the sun wasn't shining although it was fairly warm and humid out. Lucy was on her way to the guild. She wasn't a fan of humidity so she decided to wear a long sleeve white t-shirt and black leggings to avoid the humidity from touching as much skin as possible.

While on her way to the guild she was pondering about herself and Natsu and how things have slowly been changing between them. There was the fact that she found him to be adorable. How often they've been hugging. That night she got drunk and had a tickle fight with Natsu and got him to rub her belly, which she remembered but decided to tell Natsu that she didn't remember. The dream she had about Natsu, which was very vivid and very romantic, when they were cuddling in the ice cave. When she looked after him while she was sick. Their 'kiss'. How jealous she got when Natsu had a date. She felt something each of times. Then it hit her. Her and Natsu haven't been changing. She has. Natsu hasn't really changed much at all. But Lucy felt different towards Natsu now. And she couldn't explain it. Like these feelings she felt didn't feel... complete almost. She just couldn't explain them. It's like they weren't in her dictionary to explain. They were just... weird and awkward. And when she told Natsu that their kiss-thing didn't mean anything, she felt even more weird. She was frustrated because she didn't know what these feelings were. She also wondered if Natsu was feeling the same way. Probably not. But Lucy wasn't gonna let her confusion or the shitty weather stop her. Her and Natsu are gonna find a nice job, have fun, and act normal.

Once Lucy was at the guild, she put a smile on her face, opened the doors and walked on in. "Hey guys!" she said. Gray, Erza, Levy, and Happy all averted their gaze from what they were looking at and looked to Lucy. "Hey Lucy. You came at a good time." Gray said. "Why? Something happen?" she asked as she approached them. "It's them." Erza said as she pointed to Natsu, and Gajeel who were sitting at a table with Wendy watching them. The two male dragon slayers had a look of absolute dread and on their faces. Lucy walked over to the dragon slayers. "What's wrong with you two?" she asked. "It's _that _day." Natsu said. "What day?" Lucy asked. "I can't believe it's that time of year already." Gajeel said. "What's so bad about this time of year?" Lucy asked again. "I-I'm scared of what's going to happen." Wendy nervously said. "What's gonna happen?" Lucy asked once more.

Happy flew over next to Lucy. "Once every year, a dragon slayers inner dragon kicks into overdrive, and his dragon hormones go crazy, just like a real dragon." Happy told Lucy. "He has dragon hormones?" Lucy asked. "Aye!" Happy replied. "He gets like this every year. It's so annoying." Gray said. "It is quite troublesome. Natsu will have trouble controlling his fire and his emotions today. And seeing we now have two more dragon slayers, things should be even more out of control." Erza said. "So... it's like a girl's time of the month... except for them, it's like a dragon's time of the year. That's hilarious!" Lucy said. "It's not funny." Natsu said. "Today is always terrible.". "You try being in our shoes, bunny girl." Gajeel said with a hint of anger. "Bit of advice Lucy? Don't make them, sad, angry, happy, or... y'know what. Just leave them alone." Levy said. "I've never experienced this before. Am I going to be okay?" Wendy asked the other two dragon slayers. "She's about the age now, eh Salamander?" Gajeel said. "Yeah. But she's a girl though." Natsu replied. "Yeah. She'll have all the guys coming to her. So she doesn't have to worry about finding a mate like we do." Gajeel said. "What do you mean, finding a mate?" Lucy asked. But she was interrupted when Natsu suddenly burst into flames. Lucy screamed and jumped back. Natsu just sat there. "It... it's started." he said.

Gray walked over and poured a bucket of water over the flaming dragon slayer. "We always keep buckets handy on this day. Don't want this idiot to burn down the guild." Gray said. Natsu looked up at Gray with a sad look on his face. "Gray... why would you call me that? That hurts my feelings." Natsu said. Lucy ran over to Natsu's side. "Oh no no no Natsu, don't cry. Gray how could you be so mean to- wait a second. WHAAAAT?!" Lucy said. She was absolutely dumfounded that Natsu was about to cry... because of something Gray called him. "He... he isn't mad? He's...". "Lucy... you're freaked out by me aren't you? I'm just a big freak!" Natsu said as he began to bawl. Lucy went back to his side and tried to comfort Natsu. "There there..." Lucy said. "It's no use Lucy. His attitude could change at any second." Erza said. Everyone looked over at Wendy and Gajeel when they all suddenly felt a small breeze. It was coming from Wendy who had wind blowing around her. "If someone rubs me the wrong way today... I'll kill 'em!" Wendy said. Meanwhile Gajeel's body turned into iron and he was laying down on the table. "I'm... so... tired." He said. Lucy just looked in amazment while she was still comforting Natsu. "It's like... they aren't themselves at all." she said.

* * *

As the day went on, and the dragon slayers had several other mood changes, it seemed that the chaos was finally coming to an end. Natsu's random bursts of fire ended, and so did Wendy's wind and Gajeel's body turned back to normal. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were all standing around the bar now. "That was awful." Natsu groaned. "Well atleast it's over now." Lucy said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Natsu looked at Lucy's hand, and then to Lucy with a worried looked on his face. Then he took a couple steps away from her, causing Lucy's hand to fall off his shoulder. Lucy look at Natsu with a confused look. "Something wrong still?" Lucy said. "Um, sorta. I'm gonna go home now. I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu said. "Wait, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." Lucy said. "It's best if you didn't." Natsu said as he began to leave. Lucy just watched as Natsu went out the door.

"Happy, what's wrong with Natsu?" she asked the cat who was munching on a fish. "I dunno." Happy said. He was too distracted by his fish to pay any attention to Lucy. Lucy stared at the doors Natsu just left from. She didn't feel right letting her best friend walk off when she knew something was wrong. Especially when his hormones are out of wack. So Lucy followed the pink-haired dragon slayer. After Lucy left, Happy had a sudden moment of realization. "Wait Lucy don't!" he said, but she was already gone. "Uh-oh." Happy said.

Meanwhile Erza and Gray were sitting with Wendy. "Shouldn't you go home like Natsu and Gajeel?" Gray asked. "Why?" Wendy questioned. "Because this is around the time Natsu usually leaves. He usually stays at home away from everyone else. Shouldn't you do the same?" Gray asked. "Although today is my first day experiencing all of this, it doesn't mean I don't know about it. So I'll be fine. I don't have to worry about the same thing Natsu and Gajeel do." Wendy told them. "Now that I think about it, Natsu has been so out of control during the day, and then he leaves during the night, so I've never really gotten a good answer as to why his hormones go out of control and why he leaves. He never would tell me. He said it was too personal." Erza thought out loud. "So you guys don't know why we get like this?" Wendy asked. Both wizards shook their heads.

"Well, the reason we get so out off control during during the day is because their is a huge amount of hormone production going on in our bodies, which messes with our emotions and our magic." Wendy said. "We know that much. But why do you produce so much hormones on this day?" Gray asked. Wendy blushed a little bit and began to play with her fingers. "Well... um... because today is what dragons call 'The night of love'. Which is basically the dragon's mating season. So all the hormone production is for..." Wendy said but didn't have to finish. Erza and Gray got the idea. "So today is... your mating season?" Gray asked. Wendy blushed and nodded. "I still don't understand why Natsu has to isolate himself for the night." Erza said. "Well, as a female, I don't really have to do anything besides wait for a male. But the male dragons are the ones who try to find a mate. And if a suitable mate is presented to Natsu, his instincts will take over." Wendy told the two. Erza and Gray just sat there, not really knowing what to think. "And just as I thought when flame brain couldn't get any weirder." Gray said.

* * *

It was pretty dark out now, and Lucy was walking to Natsu's house. "I hope Natsu is feeling okay." Lucy said. "He was up and down all day. I hope he doesn't feel ashamed or anything.". While Lucy was walking she couldn't help but think about what she was thinking about this morning. "Maybe... I do actually have some sorta feelings towards Natsu." Lucy said to herself. "But that doesn't mean we should be a couple. We're a team. I can't think of Natsu that way". Not much longer, Lucy was standing in front of Natsu's door. Seeing as Natsu never knocked, or even used her door for that matter, Lucy never knocked either and just let herself in. She closed the door behind her and stepped in. "Natsu? You here?" she said. Natsu then poked his head from around the corner of his bathroom. "Lucy!? What are you doing here!? Y-You need to leave right now!" Natsu shouted. "Natsu I know something is wrong. You can tell me." she said as she walked closer to Natsu. Natsu stepped out from behind the corner and raised both of his arms in front of him signalling her not to come any closer. "Lucy you shouldn't be here right now!". "Geez Natsu what's wrong? Just talk to me." she said as she got even closer. "L-Lucy I-I really think you should leave." Natsu said once more.

Lucy came even closer but she finally stopped about two and a half meters away. But it was too late. Lucy's scent had made it to Natsu's nose. She smelt like vanilla and cocoa butter. Her scent was intoxicating. Natsu needed more of her sweet scent. He walked towards her. "So... what's wrong she asked?". He didn't answer as he got closer. Natsu was now standing directly in front of Lucy. "Natsu?" she said. Natsu then slowly grabbed her upper arms. "N-Natsu? What are you-" but she was cut off when Natsu pulled her to him, and pressed his lips up against hers. Lucy's eyes widened and she began to blush. She tried to pull away but it was useless, Natsu wouldn't let her. He was in some sort of sent induced trance. He had given in to his dragon instincts.

Lucy tried again to push him away but it was no good. As Natsu began to pick up the rhythm of the kiss instead of just sucking lips, Lucy found herself also falling into the kiss. Her eyes slowly began to close until they finally shut. Then the rhythm began to fully pick up as both dragon slayer and spirit summoner were entranced by their kiss. They opened their mouths to let one another explore with their tongues. Lucy moved her arms around Natsu's waist. They had a perfect rhythm going. Natsu's hands then moved down to Lucy's sides where he slowly rubbed the area, and as he did that Lucy's arms wrapped around the back of Natsu's neck, where she put her fingers in his hair. This continued for a little bit. Then Natsu's hand's wandered a little too far, as he moved them down to Lucy's leggings, where he slid one thumb in them and then slowing started to slide them down. Lucy's eyes shot wide open. She took both of her arms and shoved Natsu off of her, causing him to fall to the floor.

Lucy pulled up a her leggings the bit that Natsu barely managed to pull down. Natsu shook his head and looked up at Lucy. "Oh shit Lucy I am so sorry. I-I couldn't control myself." Natsu said to the blonde. But she just looked at him in anger and disgust. "Shut up.". "Please, Lucy! Just let me explain!" Natsu pleaded. But Lucy didn't listen. She stomped towards to door. Natsu got up and ran towards Lucy. "Lucy just wait would ya?" Natsu said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Let go of me!" she shouted. "Lucy just-" Natsu said but was cut off. "What the fuck is your problem? What makes you think you just do something like that? Did you try to act like something was bothering you and like something was wrong so that I would have some sympathy for you, and then you could try to get in my pants? You're sick Natsu!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy that's not what's going on!" Natsu tried to convince her. Lucy yanked her hand out of Natsu's grasp. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. You hurt me enough." Lucy said with a shaky voice as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Then Lucy slammed open Natsu's door, and ran home. Natsu could see the tears fall off her face as she ran, and he could hear her cry until she got further and further away. Natsu fell to his knees. "Damn it!" he yelled as he hit the ground with his fist.

* * *

**Oh shit cliffhanger. Now here's where things start to get intense. This legitimately took me the whole day to write. But I don't really have much of a life so it's okay. Please tell me how you're liking it so far! More to come soon!**

**Also, I wanted to thank ****eyeofthekitsune365** **for giving me positive reviews on every single chapter, and almost every story I've written. You rock!**


	13. Confusion

**Confusion**

Lucy was at home, on her bed crying into her pillow. She was slightly wet because it started to rain after she ran home from Natsu's. She couldn't believe what Natsu had done. And she couldn't believe Natsu of all people was even capable of doing such a thing. She just couldn't believe Natsu would hurt her this much. Her best friend. "Why..." Lucy sobbed over and over. Her feelings she had from this morning plus what had just happened all just mixed and clashed together to form one giant train wreck of mixed emotions. Lucy was beyond frustrated, sad, angry, confused, devastated, hurt. She just didn't know what to think. But she now knew one thing.

"I hate him... I never want to speak to him ever again..." she said was she was still sobbing. But she had just realized what she just said and what just happened. She just lost her best friend. The best friend she ever had. The first friend she made when she joined Fairy Tail. The one who brought her to Fairy Tail. The one who made her life what it is today. He wasn't her friend any more. This made Lucy cry even harder. She didn't want to lose him. But she just didn't know what to think. There was no way they could be friends after what he did to her. Friends don't do that. Which confused Lucy the most. Natsu's whole world were his friends. Lucy just didn't understand.

Suddenly Lucy heard the door creak open. She looked up and to her surprise there he was. Standing in the doorway, drenched from the rain. "Get... get out..." she sobbed. Natsu looked at Lucy with the most serious and sad expression she has ever seen him make, and then spoke in the most serious voice she's ever heard him speak. "Lucy... you gotta let me explain." Natsu pleaded as he walked over to her. Lucy didn't reply, she just continued to cry. "Lucy... what happened back there... that wasn't me. The hormones I produced all day... that was the end result. Today is what dragons call ' The night of love'. It's the day dragons produce hormones and then mate. And when you came in... your scent... my instincts got the better of me. They took over. That's why I didn't want you near me. I lock myself up at home this day every year to avoid things like that from happening. It's just too hard to control. I... I'm sorry Lucy. I would never just try to do that with you like that. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I'm so sorry Lucy." Natsu said.

Lucy had stopped sobbing to hear what Natsu said. "You... you mean you couldn't control it?" she asked. "I tried to warn you." he replied. "So you didn't know what you were doing?" she asked. "It was almost like I blacked out while it was happening.". "So... you never really wanted... to do those things with me?". "No. I never meant to. The hormones took over.". Lucy just laid there in silence, letting a few sobs out. "You big weirdo." she said with a shaky voice still. Natsu let out a small chuckle. Lucy sat up, wiping her eyes and nose, and Natsu sat next to her. "I knew you would never do that to me. I was so confused. I couldn't understand why." she said. "And now you know right?" Natsu asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy asked. "I don't like to tell people. It's a little too personal." Natsu admitted. "I'm your best friend. You could of told me.". "I know. I'm sorry.". "Stop apologizing." she said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't of freaked out like that. I should of listened to you back there. I didn't know." she said, a few sobs still escaping as she talked. "It's fine." Natsu said.

The two sat in silence for a bit. "I thought I lost you as a friend." Lucy said. Natsu turned his heard to Lucy after hearing this. "I thought that I didn't want to be your friend anymore. I... don't know..." Lucy started to say but began to cry again. She leaned into Natsu and began to cry into his chest. "I don't know... what I'd do without you." she sobbed. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her close. "I don't know what I'd do without you too. But you won't lose me." Natsu said as he leaned down into Lucy. "Good." she managed to say.

"Can I just say one thing?" Lucy asked. "Shoot." he replied. "You're actually a really good kisser." she chuckled. Natsu laughed. "Really? That was my first time ever doin' it." he admitted. Lucy laughed. "Really?". "Um... well... yeah. Is that weird?" Natsu asked. Lucy didn't answer. She just began to laugh harder and harder until she wasn't crying any more. "H-Hey! Don't laugh!" Natsu said as his face turned red. Lucy continued to laugh. "Hey! Stop!". Lucy lunged at Natsu and gave him a huge hug. "You weirdo." she said.


	14. Rainy Day Songs

**Rainy Day Songs**

It was a miserable evening in the town of Magnolia. There were very high winds and heavy rain outside. Weather conditions non-suitable for missions. So today, everybody was stuck indoors, ridden with boredom.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were sitting at a table. Happy was munching quietly on a fish, while Lucy was reading a book. Both seemed rather content with just being cooped up in the guild. But Natsu was another story.

"Lucy~! I'm bored! Let's do something!" Natsu pouted. Lucy didn't answer. "Lucy!" Natsu said again. Lucy sighed "Yes, Natsu?". "I'm bored! Let's do something!" Natsu said. "What is there to do?" Lucy asked. "I dunno." Natsu simply answered. Lucy let out a breath of irritation and went back to her book.

It had been 2 weeks since the hormone incident. But all is well, and the two were closer than ever. Natsu didn't think all too much about their kiss, but Lucy thought different. Lucy thought about their kiss almost every time she thought about Natsu. And now, most times she thought about him, it was in a romantic way. Although their kiss was a big incident between them, Lucy had never experienced a kiss like that before. Sure, she's kissed a few guys before, but never like her and Natsu kissed. She had never been instantly entranced by anything like their kiss. And she wanted to experience more of that feeling. But she couldn't. Lucy knew that she shouldn't think about Natsu like that. They couldn't be a couple. Lucy was good at telling herself this, but she had a harder time convincing herself that she didn't have feelings towards the pink-haired dragon slayer. She knew, slowly but surely, she was developing feelings towards him. She hoped that if she keeps telling herself they can never be, her feelings will eventually fade.

Natsu looked at Lucy with a disappointed face. "Fine then, loser." he said as he walked of to find someone else who would entertain him. He went over to Erza who was shining one of her new swords. "Erza! Let's fight!" Natsu eagerly said. "No fighting in the guild Natsu." Erza said without even looking up at him. Natsu frowned and went on to someone else. Natsu went over to Gray who was talking with Juvia. "Gray! Let's arm wrestle!" Natsu said. "I'm talking to Juvia. Go away pinky." Gray said as he shooed him away with his hand. Natsu stuck his tongue out at him and went off to someone else. "Lisanna! I'm bored. Wanna do something!" Natsu asked. "Sure. Did you wanna play cards or something?" Lisanna said. Natsu made a bored face. "I wanna do something fun." he said. "Cards can be fun." Lisanna said. "Cards are boring." Natsu told her. "Well in case you haven't noticed, there isn't much to do on a day like today. Just relax with everybody else." she said. "But that's boring!" Natsu pouted.

Lisanna sighed. She looked over to her sister Mirajane. "Hey Onee-chan, Natsu is bored. Have any suggestions for something we can do?" Lisanna asked. Mirajane thought for a second. "How about some music?" Mirjane said. "Music?" the other two said at the same time. "Yeah. Everyone can get up on stage and take turns singing." Mirajane said. "That sounds fun, right Natsu?" Lisanna said. "Yeah!" Natsu agreed.

Mirajane walked up onto the stage with a mic and guitar. "Hey everyone!" Mirajane said, grabbing the whole guilds attention. "I thought that we could all sing some songs to liven up the place from the gloomy weather." she said. "Whoever wants to sing just come on up. But I wanna go first!" Mirajane said. Some of the guild members moved closer to the stage. Natsu went back to sit besides Lucy, who put her book down. "Happy now that you have something to entertain you?" Lucy asked with a smile. Natsu just grinned at her.

Mirajane began to sing. Her voice was sweet, soft, and beautiful. Everyone cheered once she was done. "Mira is really good isn't she?" Lucy said. "Yeah." Natsu agreed. "Thanks everyone! Now, who wants to go next?" Mirjane said. But before anyone knew it, Gajeel was already on stage with a guitar and sunglasses. "I'm next." he said. Everyone was a bit nervous to hear Gajeel sing. "Shoo bee doo bop." he said, and then he began to sing. "He's... he's awful..." Natsu said. "Well as long as he enjoys doing it. That's what counts." Lucy said.

* * *

As the night went on, most members got up to sing. Gray, who was forced to go up and sing with Juvia just finished. "Juvia is actually a pretty good singer." Lucy said. "The snow ball can't sing for crap though." Natsu said. Lucy laughed. "He tried.". Next was Levy. She sang a faster and upbeat song, which got everyone into the groove. Once she finished she got off the stage, while everyone cheered. She went over to Lucy and Natsu. "You were great Levy!" Natsu said. "Yeah, way to go Levy-chan!" Lucy added. "Thanks guys!" she blushed and said. Mirajane stepped back on stage. "Alright, who's next?" she said. "You should go up Lu-chan!" Levy said. "What? No thanks. I'm not a very good singer." Lucy said. "C'mon Luce! I never heard you sing before!" Natsu said as he nudged her with his elbow. "Ahhaha, no thanks." she said. Natsu got up from his seat. "Hey Mira! Lucy will go up!" Natsu shouted. "Um no I wont!" Lucy shouted back. "Oh come Lucy. It'll be fun!" Mirajane said. Everyone else started to tell Lucy that she should go up. "Fine!" Lucy shouted at everyone, who cheered at her. Lucy walked up on stage. "What are you gonna sing?" Mirajane asked. Lucy thought of what songs she knew. Then she told Mirajane what music to play for her to sing to. Lucy walked up to the mic. She gulped nervously. She looked back at Natsu who flashed her a big grin and two thumbs up. Then the music started, and Lucy took a deep breath and began to sing.

_If I'm with you  
Love and dreams can turn magical  
C'mon, let's cast the magic of smiles_

_In a powerful world_  
_full of problems_  
_I yearned a bit for_

_The halted time_  
_starts to move_  
_after I met you_

_Why are we born and living?_  
_I don't need a difficult answer_

_We'll laugh, we'll cry, honest and nice_  
_Simple feelings_  
_are the most precious_  
_On those sad nights_  
_Turn overflowing tears into strength_  
_C'mon, let's cast the magic of smiles_

_No matter how strong you are_  
_You hold uneasiness in your heart_

_You're not alone_  
_I'm here_  
_You and I are like the same_

_While continuing to fight with loneliness_  
_Today, tomorrow, or one-hundred years later_

_We'll laugh, we'll cry, we'll connect_  
_Because of frank words I want to tell you_  
_If I'm with you_  
_Love and dreams can turn magical_  
_C'mon, anywhere_

_We'll laugh, we'll cry, honest and nice_  
_Simple feelings_  
_are the most precious_  
_On those sad nights_  
_Turn overflowing tears into strength_  
_C'mon, let's cast the magic of smiles_

_The magic of you and I_

The guild was silent for a second, then they all cheered as loudly as they could. Lucy smiled down at everyone. Natsu was just staring at Lucy. He had never heard her sing until just now. Her voice was beautiful. Natsu continued to stare at Lucy. He noticed the way her gorgeous blonde hair shined in the stage light. The way the light hit her pretty face, making it glisten perfectly. Her white smile. Natsu was amazed at how beautiful she looked. "Was... was Lucy always... this pretty?" he said to himself. Lucy looked at Natsu from the stage. She smiled and waved at him. _"Of course she was."_ Natsu thought.

Lucy ran over to Natsu. "What did you think? Your opinion matters the most to me!" Lucy said. "You were... awesome!" Natsu said. "No you were amazing. No wait. You were both!" Natsu said. Lucy smiled and gave Natsu a hug. Natsu blushed slightly and his heart started to beat faster. _"What the hell?"_ Natsu thought.

The two stopped their hug when Erza went up on stage. Even thought she was at her own guild in front of her friends, Erza got terrible stage fright. Natsu and Lucy laughed. Lucy looked up at Natsu with a smile. "W-What?" he said. "Oh nothing." she said. Then Lucy leaned her head against Natsu's upper arm. Natsu blush deepened and his heart started beating even faster. _"This feels... new."_ Natsu thought.

* * *

**What's this? Is... is Natsu finally... realizing his feels towards Lucy? I dunno. He's feeling feels he never felt before so you tell me.**

**This song Lucy sang is Egao No Mahou by Magic Party which is the fifth intro to the Fairy Tail anime. It's one of my fav intros c:**

**I do not take credit for the song lyrics. Song lyrics belong to the respective owners.**


	15. His Mate

**His Mate**

Natsu was at home, sitting on his couch while Happy was in the kitchen making dinner. Natsu was sitting with his elbows rested on his knees and his head held up with his hands. He was deep in thought.

Natsu was thinking about Lucy's singing at the guild, and how he felt when she sang. He felt warm and fuzzy almost. His cheeks felt hot and his heart was beating faster. And he felt very attracted to Lucy. Sure, Natsu knew Lucy was always attractive, but he felt something else that night. Something he never felt before. _"I'm not a perv am I?"_ Natsu wondered. Then he remembered something Igneel told him a long time ago.

_*Flashback*_

"Natsu. I need to tell you something about your future." the big red fire dragon, Igneel said to a young Natsu. "What is it?" the little Natsu curiously asked. "One day, when you're much older, you will meet your mate." the dragon said. "Mate? What's that? Do I get to fight them!" the boy asked. "No. Listen and I'll tell you. Your mate is a very special person. A person you protect. A person you care for. A person you spend your life with. A person you make a family with. You will meet her one day." Igneel said. "I don't get it." Natsu said as he scratched his head. "I don't expect you to now. But remember my words when you grow up Natsu. When you meet this person, you'll understand then.".

_*End flashback*_

Natsu thought about Ingeel's words. They now made sense to him... sort of. Natsu started to put things together. How he felt when Lucy sang. Ingeel's words. When Lucy came into Natsu's house on The night of love, he came onto her, which means that he chose her for his suitable mate. "Lucy is my mate?" Natsu asked himself quietly. "So... does that mean I like Lucy?". Natsu thought as hard as possible. He was still a little unsure. He still had trouble wrapping his head around things. Love was a concept that Natsu knew little of, and had no experience with. Sure, he knew what it was, he just didn't know how he would go about loving someone. He didn't know when he would know, or how to act, or what to even do. But Natsu knew that he was feeling some weird feelings he never felt before when it came to Lucy.

"_I guess... these weird feelings I have are towards Lucy. Maybe I do have a crush on her. Maybe she is my mate." ._Natsu began to think about all the good times she had with Lucy. How she made him smile. How much he cared for her. How great of a friend she was. He loved everything about her. Natsu chuckled. "I guess she is my special person. Who knew?" Natsu said to himself as he smiled and leaned back in the couch and put his hands behind his head.

But Natsu's smile quickly faded. How is he supposed to love someone? What the hell is he supposed to do now? _"Crap. I wish Igneel had of told me more." _he thought. _"Meh. I'll ask Mira or something."._ Natsu was still thinking about what he would do. He had just officially claimed Lucy as his mate and he didn't know where to go from here. How would he tell Lucy? How would she react? But Natsu's train of thought was derailed when Happy called him. "Natsu! Dinner is ready!" he said. "About time! I'm starving!" he said as he jumped over the couch and sat at the table.

"_I'll figure out what to do some other time. I'm all fired up now!"_


	16. Hey Mira!

**Hey Mira!**

It was an average day at the guild. Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana were at the bar, discussing the situation between their favourite Fairy Tail couple, Natsu and Lucy. "So have you made any progress on the two love-dolts?" Cana asked before picking up a barrel of alcohol and taking a drink. "Cana it's 11 o'clock in the afternoon, don't you think it's too early to be drinking?" Lisanna said. "Not since Jenna. The two are rarely in the guild now a days. Now they're always off somewhere together, they're just not here most of the time." Mirajane said as she rested her arms on top of the bar counter. "Could they be making progress on their own?" Cana asked. "I like to think they are!" Mirajane said with a smile and a giggle.

Suddenly one of the two people of conversation entered the guild. It was Natsu, who spotted Mirajane at the bar, and began to walk towards her. "There's Natsu. Where do you think Lucy is. Or Happy?" Lisanna said noticing he was alone, which was odd. "Maybe they had a fight?" Cana said. Mirajane put her hands over her mouth in shock. "I hope not!".

Natsu was now standing in front of the silver-haired take-over wizard. "Hey Mira!" Natsu said with a smile. "Hi Natsu. Where's Lucy and Happy?" Mirajane asked. "Back at Lucy's place. Listen, I need to ask you something." Natsu said. Lisanna and Cana both looked at Natsu, wondering what was on his mind. Natsu smiled and blushed slightly, and rubbed the back of his head. "This is a little embarrassing. But... what do I do when I like someone?" the dragon slayer asked. Mirajane's, Cana's, and Lisanna's jaws all dropped. They couldn't believe what Natsu was asking.

"Who do you like?" Lisanna asked eagerly. "I'm not telling!" Natsu said. "Is it Lucy?" Cana asked. "Wah! How did you figure it out?!" Natsu said sounding very surprised. Mirajane put her hands together and hopped up and down with glee. "Oh Natsu I'm so happy for you!" Mirajane said. Natsu's blush got redder. "Great. Now tell what to do." he demanded. "Well does she know you like her?" Mirajane asked. Natsu shook his head. "I haven't told her so I don't think so.". "Well how has she been acting around you? Has she given off any signs that she may like you too?" Mirajane asked. Natsu just tilted his head in confusion. "Okay um, well why do you try asking her on a date? Or buy her some flowers or some chocolate!" Mirajane said. "Dates are boring. And I understand chocolate, but why flowers? She can't eat them." Natsu said.

"Can't I just tell her she's my mate, so then she'll be mine?" He said. "Your... mate?" Cana questioned. "Yeah. I claimed her as my mate. I like her, so she's mine." Natsu told them. Lisanna leaned into Mirajane and said "Y'know I heard dragons are very possessive about their treasures, and I think it's the same for their mates.". "Natsu, you can't just tell someone their yours. They need to like you too." Mirajane told Natsu. "But it's so much easier that way!" Natsu said. "But it doesn't work that way, Natsu." Lisanna told him. "Okay, how about this, just throw subtle hints at her, to let her know you like her and see how she reacts. If she reacts in a positive way, then ask her out." Mirajane said. Natsu just stared at her with an arched brow. "I don't think he understood a word you said." Cana sighed.

"No I did... sorta. So... I just do things like...?" Natsu said. "Be kind to her. Compliment on the way she looks. Open the door for her before you enter or exit a room. Offer to pay for her lunch when you both go out to eat. Show her that you love spending time with her." Mirajane told Natsu. "So... I just be nice and do those things, and then she'll be my mate?" Natsu asked. "I hope so!" Mirajane said with a smile. Natsu grinned back at her. "Thanks Mira!" he said as he ran out of the guild. "He looks pretty confident." Cana said. Lisanna nodded. "I'm sure he'll do his best.!".

* * *

Natsu jumped in through Lucy's window to see Lucy and Happy playing cards. "Hey Lucy! You look really great! Wanna go get some food? I'll pay! I just love spending time with you!" Natsu said with a smile as he ran over to her front door and held it open. Lucy just looked at Natsu with a very confused face. "Um... what?".

* * *

**I think Natsu is finally starting to get it... or maybe not. Well at least Mira tried. Expect more NaLu shenanigans in the near future. Sorry to anyone who isn't a fan of short chapters. Just consider the short chapters filler almost. **


	17. Pixy Pills

**Pixy Pills**

It was late out. Lucy was at home working on her novel while she waited for the arrival of the pink-haired dragon slayer. Earlier in the day when Natsu and Lucy got back from a mission with Happy, Gray, and Erza, Lucy agreed to let Natsu sleep over. The two have been spending more and more time together recently. They spent time together a lot anyways but usually Happy was with them. Now it's just the two a lot. Lucy got a couple comments from the girls at the guild asking if her and Natsu were finally an item, to which she told them they aren't. But if anyone didn't know any better, they'd think Natsu and Lucy were dating.

As the blonde wizard had just finished another chapter of her novel, Natsu stepped in through the window. He had an excited look on his face. "Lucy!" he said as he jumped in. "Hey there." she said with a smile. Natsu walked up to Lucy. He looked as if he had something to show her. "Lucy! You'll never guess what I bought!" he said. "A brain?" Lucy jokingly replied. "Nope! These!" Natsu said as he held out two little light purple and blue pills. "What are they? Pills?" Lucy asked as she picked up and examined one of the pills.

"I bought these from a travelling merchant! They're magic pills! He told me that they would heighten our scenes and enhance our bodies and our minds. They're called pixy pills!" Natsu explained to his friend. Lucy just still started at the pill. "Lucy, these are pills that will make us stronger and better wizards!". "Are you sure that's what the guy told you?" Lucy asked. She was sceptical about the legitimacy of these pills. "He said something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to him. But we gotta try 'em! He said he takes them all the time." Natsu said. "I don't know. Isn't it a little sketchy buying magic pills from a stranger?" Lucy asked. "He's a travelling merchant, that's his job, selling things to strangers. And he said it was all natural." Natsu told Lucy. Lucy still just stared at the little pill. "Tell you what. Why don't I take mine first, just to make sure it's okay, and then you take yours!". Lucy looked at Natsu. "Well... if you're sure they'll make us stronger." Lucy said. Natsu chuckled.

"Alright, down the hatch!" he said as he ingested the pill. Lucy stared at Natsu, to see if anything would happen. Suddenly Natsu grabbed his neck and began to make choking sounds and he fell to the floor. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "Just kidding." he said. "Jerk." Lucy said and she crossed her arms. Natsu laughed. "See Lucy? Nothing bad will happen." he said. Lucy looked at her pill. "If we get sick and throw up everywhere, you're cleaning it up." Lucy said. And then she threw her pill into her mouth, and swallowed. "Yeah! We're gonna get stronger! Now I'll be able to beat Erza! Maybe even Laxus!" Natsu said. "Don't get your hopes up." Lucy said as she sat down on her couch. Natsu walked over and sat down too. "Worst that will happen Lucy, is that I wasted my jewels." Natsu told her. "Or we die." Lucy said.

* * *

45 minutes have passed since they took their pills, and they two were now on Lucy's bed. Lucy was sitting at the edge of her bed kicking her feet, while Natsu was lying down face-up. "This is bullshit. Nothing is happening." Natsu said. After they took their pills, neither of them experienced anything. They didn't feel stronger, or even sick. Nothing happened. "I told you. You got ripped of." Lucy said. Natsu didn't reply. "Didn't the idea of a pill making your stronger sound fishy? That guy might of known you would fall for something like that, so he conned you. You really need to think things out more before you just spend your jewels all willy nilly. How much jewels did you spend on them again?" Lucy said. There was no answer. "Natsu?" Lucy said as she turned around to face Natsu.

Natsu was sitting up, waving his hand in front of his face. "My hand... it's all... wavy." Natsu said. Lucy looked at Natsu with an arched brow. "Um... what are you doing?" she asked Natsu while he was still waving his hand in front of his face. "You don't see this?" Natsu asked. Lucy just shook her head. "Natsu, what's... gotten... into... you...". Lucy was starting to feel something. She felt strange. Everything was wavy and colourful. It was like there were flashing lights coming from behind her and coming from outside. She looked around her room. Some of the things in her room began to become warped. Lucy then lifted her hand and waved it in front of her face. She smiled and was amazed by what was happening. "I feel... amazing." Lucy said. "Me too." Natsu said.

The two got up from the bed to further experience what was happening to them. "Natsu... what's going on?" Lucy asked. "I don't know. But it's fantastic." he replied. The two began to walk, or rather stumble, around Lucy's apartment. They had no idea what they were feeling. Their perception of time and space was becoming distorted. They were also experiencing visual distortions; things had an overlay or outline, or had swirling patterns. Some objects even looked like they were moving.

"Natsu... I can... feel so much." Lucy said. "The colours of things are waving all around the room." Natsu said. Suddenly Lucy saw what seemed to be a fairy, flying around the room. Lucy giggled. "Look Natsu! A fairy! I guess they have tails after all." she said. Natsu on the other hand, was looking at a little dragon that was flying around the room. "It's a mini dragon." he said. Lucy looked at Natsu. His pupils were extremely dilated. Lucy then began to see Natsu's hair change shades of pink. Then she began to laugh and laugh until she was on the floor. Natsu looked over and also began to laugh uncontrollably. Lucy managed to stop her laughing fit and began to crawl towards Natsu, and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my god you're so warm." she said. Natsu returned the hug by also wrapping his arms around Lucy. "And you're so soft." he said. They continued to squeeze each other until something distracted Lucy and she released her grasp on Natsu. Lucy just sat there and stared at her hallucination while Natsu's eyes moved to Lucy's chest. Natsu stared at Lucy's boobs until he had an idea. He took Lucy's shoulders and then moved Lucy so that she was lying down on the floor. Then Natsu positioned himself right, and rested his head down on Lucy's chest. "Comfy." he said. "Natsu~ that's not what they're for."

As the night went on, Natsu and Lucy continued to trip on the pixy pills. They went from laying on Lucy's bed, to laying on top of each other. Then to jumping around, listening to music, then wiggling around on the floor. At some point they had one of the most in-depth conversations ever about something that made no sense at all. But eventually they began to wind down, and then both passed out.

* * *

Lucy awoke the next day on the floor with her pillow. The sun shined in through the window, making Lucy squint. She slowing and painfully sat up. He body ached from sleeping on the floor, and her mind still hadn't fully recovered from last night. She looked down at herself. For some reason she wasn't wearing a shirt, and had Natsu's scarf on. She got up and looked at Natsu, who was asleep on Lucy's bed. He had his t-shirt wrapped up around his head for some reason. Lucy tiredly walked over to Natsu, and plopped down next to him.

Natsu began to shift a little due to Lucy laying down next to him and waking him up. "Morning." he said in a very groggy voice. "You drugged us last night." Lucy stated. "I realize that now." Natsu replied. "I am so tired. I don't know if my mind will ever recover." Lucy said. "Aye." Natsu simply replied. The two just stayed on Lucy's bed for a bit, when Natsu spoke up. "Hey Luce.". "What?". "We had a job today.". "...shit.".

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Natsu and Lucy walked in through the guild doors. Both had messy hair and sunglasses on to hide their blood shot eyes that the last night left them with. Natsu had on the same shirt and pants as yesterday while Lucy wore black leggings and a blue hoodie. Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Carla all noticed them enter. "It's about time you two arrived. We're behind schedule." Erza said. Both Natsu and Lucy just grunted in response. "Geez, you two look like shit." Gray said. The two looked at Gray, but were too tired to talk back. "Are... you two okay?" Wendy asked. "Long night." Lucy said. "What did you guys do?" Happy asked. Lucy gave Natsu a very tired looking glare, to which Natsu just nervously smiled. "Let's just say Natsu is gullible, and doesn't know a drug dealer when he sees one." Lucy said. The others just looked at them with confused faces. "Anyways, you two better wake up, we've got another long journey ahead of us." Erza said as she began to lead everyone towards the exit. Natsu and Lucy groaned. "Yes ma'am." the both said.


	18. The Magic Chef

**The Magic chef**

"Don't forget the fish Lucy!". "I wont Happy.". Lucy, Natsu and Happy were in the shopping plaza in Magnolia buying lots of ingredients to cook with. The three had planned on cooking a full three course meal tonight. Why? For fun. Natsu and Lucy had eaten out for the past little while, so Lucy decided a nice home cooked meal would be good. She didn't have a lot of experience in cooking as much as they planned to cook, but that's the fun in it. Happy, surprisingly, was the one who cooked at his and Natsu's place, so Natsu had very little experience in cooking. He could roast things with his magic fairly well, but he agreed to cook things traditionally tonight. Mainly because Lucy didn't want him to burn down the building.

"Oh! These look good." Lucy said as she picked up some fresh apples. "Is this enough now? I don't think you'll fit anything else in these bags." Natsu said. He was holding two big bags of all kinds of different foods they were going to use. "Yeah this should be enough." she said. "This is gonna be so tasty!" Happy said as he landed on top of Lucy's head. "Sure is!" Lucy said.

The trio walked home and arrived at Lucy's place. They all stepped in and placed everything down in the kitchen. "Now... what are we gonna make for the entree?" Lucy asked. "I know! Fish soup!" Happy suggested. "Alright. Fish soup it is. Let's start cooking!" Lucy cheered. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted. And with that, the three began to cook their soup. Happy decided to take charge of the soup, insisting he's an expert on fish since he's a cat.

After a bit of bickering, they managed to finish their soup for the entree. "Smells great!" Natsu said as he took a big whiff of the soup. Lucy poured Natsu, Happy and herself a small bowl of soup. They all sat down and began to taste it. "Hm... interesting. It's actually pretty good." she said. "Of course it's good. I made it." Happy said. "We all made it." Lucy told Happy. Natsu picked up his bowl and drank down the whole thing. "Not bad! We did alright!" Natsu said.

After they finished their soup they got up and discussed what to make for the main course. "Hm... what have we got here to make a good main course?" Lucy asked herself. "How about fish?" suggested Happy. "We just had fish." Lucy told Happy. "We bought some good lookin' ribs. How 'bout those?" Natsu suggested. "Hm... alright!" Lucy agreed. They pulled out the ribs and everything else they needed to cook them.

While they were cooking, they were having a great time. Just laughing and genuinely enjoying each others company. Lucy was so glad she decided to do this. A while ago, when she was still a newbie to Fairy Tail, she got really frustrated when ever Natsu would enter her house. But now she loved having him over.

After a while they finished their ribs. They added some sauce and then plated them, and then sat down to dig in. At the same moment when they all took bites of their meal, they all made a look of distaste. "Erm... I think we over cooked it." Lucy said. Natsu swallowed and said "Meh, just a little bit.". "We messed this one up." Happy said. They all tried their best to finish as to not waste anything even thought this attempt was a failure.

Natsu stood up once everyone was finished and said. "Alright, we're 1 to 1. Let's see if we can do better on the desert.". "What can we make for desert?" Happy asked. "Cake!" Lucy stood up and said. "Let's bake a cake!". "Alright. Let's do it!" Natsu said as he walked into the kitchen. They took out all the necessary ingredients and began to mix a cake mix. They agreed on chocolate cake with vanilla icing. Once the cake mix was set, they put it into the oven to bake and began work on the icing. Once they finished they icing, Natsu but the icing into icing bags. He squeezed a little out on to his finger to taste. It was sweet.

He looked over at Lucy. _"This whole night was supposed to be fun right? Why not make it even more fun." _he thought. He walked over to Lucy who was looking at the baking cake, and squeezed a bit a icing on to her nose. "Ah! Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy said with a laugh. "Just seeing how the icing looks. It's a good look on you!" Natsu joked. "Oh yeah? I bet it would look even better on you!" Lucy said as she picked up a bag of icing and squeezed some icing in Natsu's face. "Oi!" he said. Lucy giggled. "Oh you asked for it now Lucy." Natsu said.

He ran at Lucy and shouted "**Fire Dragons Icing Attack!**" and squeezed icing all over Lucy. Lucy playfully screamed and shot icing back at Natsu. "Guys! You'll waste all the-" Happy said but was cut off when he was hit in the cross fire. Not much longer, and the two were out of ammo, and covered in icing. That's when Lucy ran at Natsu and jumped on him. "Icing tackle!" she shouted as she wrestled Natsu to the floor.

Lucy was now on top of Natsu, looking down at him. "I win." she playfully said. Natsu laughed. For some reason, Lucy had the sudden urge to lean down and kiss Natsu. She began to slowly lean down, putting her face closer to Natsu's until their faces were nearly touching. "You've got a bit of icing on your lip there." Natsu said. "You too." Lucy said softly. Just as they were about to press lips together Happy spoke. "You guys! They cake is burning!" he said.

Lucy quickly got up and ran over to the oven and pulled the cake out. "Awe crap. We ruined it." Lucy pouted. "Damn." Natsu said. "If you guys were busy throwing icing everywhere, it wouldn't of burned." Happy said. "Meh, can't get everything right." Natsu said. "Do you guys just wanna go buy desert?" Lucy suggested. "Might as well." Natsu replied. The three then began to walk out of Lucy's door. "You have to help me clean everything up you know?" Lucy said to Natsu. "I know.".


	19. Truth Tongue pt1

**I hope you guys are ready for a loooong chapter. I wanted to finish this chapter and have it uploaded yesterday but I didn't anticipate it would be this long, so I finished it today and it took me pretty much the whole day to finish it. Enjoy!**

**edit: chapter was so big I split it in two**

* * *

**Truth Tongue pt.1**

It was a sunny morning in the town of Magnolia. The sun was shining in through the window in Lucy's apartment, waking Lucy up from a good nights rest. She fluttered her eyes at the bright light, and yawned as she sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then looked to her side. Lying down next to her, still asleep, was Natsu. Before, Lucy would of gotten mad that Natsu slept in her bed, but she actually allowed it last night. She could see that Natsu had a smile on his face. She giggled. _"He must be having a good dream."_ she thought. Lucy carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Natsu up, and stepped into the bathroom to shower.

Lucy had been thinking about her feelings towards Natsu a lot lately. She was finally coming to and understanding of her true feelings towards Natsu. _"I don't think I can lie to myself anymore..." _Lucy thought as she stood in the shower. _"I think... I think I do have feelings for Natsu."_ Lucy finally admitted. Lucy wondered how she could possibly fall for someone like Natsu. He was thickheaded, had a short temper, immature, destructive, compulsive, had bad table manners, and he was annoying. But he was also kind, loving, caring, strong, loyal, cheerful, respectful, reliable, cute, fun, and just an amazing friend. So then... how could someone _not_ fall for Natsu? She laughed slightly at herself. Of course she'd fall for someone she could never be with. Lucy knew Natsu didn't have a very strong understanding of love and relationships. And she was all but certain he didn't have the same feelings she did. Lucy thought it was actually a pretty big let down. She thought that a romantic relationship might ruin their friendship. She could tell him how she feels and he could reject her, and then things would be weird. Or they could actually end up dating and then break up, which would be worse. On the other hand, Lucy knew these feelings just wouldn't go away. They could only grow more. It would be torture to fall in love with someone, but could never be with them. Lucy let out a long sigh. She wasn't sure how to face this. This fact upset Lucy. _"Stupid Natsu... making me like you like this..."_ Lucy cursed in her head.

Lucy stepped out of the shower after fifteen minutes. She picked up a towel and began to dry her hair. "Maybe... if I just tell him... maybe if he just knew that... ugh I don't know." she said as she threw her towel down on to the floor. She thought if she told him, he would feel different, but she was unsure. "This sucks. I can't just unlike someone. Especially Natsu, who I'm with pretty much every day." Lucy said. She let out another long sigh. "Guess I'll just have to figure things out as time passes."

She stepped out of the bathroom. She noticed that Natsu was no longer in Lucy's bed. "Natsu?" Lucy called out to check to see if he was still even here. She walked into her kitchen, and she noticed a box of cereal, milk, bowl and spoon, and a cup of coffee on the table. Next to it was a note. Lucy picked it up. It was written in very poor hand writing, so it was obviously Natsu who left it.

_Dear Lucy_

_When I woke up I saw that you were in the shower. I didn't wanna bother you to tell you I was leaving so I left this note. And I figured I'd help start up your day by making you coffee and breakfast! Don't forget we're going on a mission with Erza, and the ice princess later, so pack your stuff. We'll probably be gone for a day or so. See you later!_

_P.s. I wanted to cook you bacon and eggs but I knew you wouldn't like it if I made a mess in your kitchen, so you'll have to put up with cereal! _

Lucy blushed a little and laughed. She sat down and took a sip of her coffee. Natsu got it just right. _"Maybe falling for him isn't so bad after all." _she thought with a smile. But that smile quickly faded once she thought about how they can't be together. "You're a team Lucy. Just friends and teammates. You can't be anything more." she said to herself. Once Lucy had cleared her mind, she finished her breakfast and and then got ready to head to the guild.

* * *

Lucy stepped in through the guild doors. She was greeted by Mirajane who waved from behind the bar. Lucy waved back and then looked for her teammates. She spotted Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray standing around a table talking about the mission. She walked over and greeted everyone. "Good morning guys." she said with a smile. "Morning Luce!". Natsu said. "Hey, thanks for the coffee and breakfast Natsu." Lucy said as she slightly blushed. "No problem!" Natsu replied with one of his famous grins. "You looooove her." Happy teased. Natsu just shot Happy a glare.

"It's good that you finally arrived Lucy. Now we can properly discuss the mission now that everyone is here." Erza said. "So what's our job?" Lucy asked. "It's quite simple. Our client has asked that we find and retrieve her missing pet for 180,000 jewels." Erza stated. "Is that all?" Lucy asked, thinking that there has to be more to this simple job. "That many jewels just to find a lost pet?". "Well it's not just a normal pet. It's a magic pet monster." Gray told Lucy. "Magic pet monsters?" Lucy asked. "Aye. They're pretty rare. They're kinda like me!" Happy said. "You're not a monster though." Natsu said. Happy started the show his small cat claws and began roaring quietly. "What kind of monster is it?" Lucy asked. "We won't know until we speak to our client." Erza said. "Alright, our train leaves in one hour, we should get going." Erza said as she grabbed her giant luggage cart, and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

Team Natsu was now riding the train the their fist stop, where they would have to take a different train to get to their destination. "Oi Natsu, don't lean towards me, lean out the window you idiot." Gray said as he pushed Natsu, who was sitting across from Gray, back up in his seat. "S-Shut up..." Natsu managed to say. Erza sighed at Natsu's condition. "I guess there's no choice." Erza said as she got ready to K.O. Natsu. "N-No... Lucy... h-help... me..." Natsu pleaded as he fell on top of Lucy's lap. Lucy blushed and flinched slightly at Natsu's sudden close proximity. "H-How am I supposed to help you?" Lucy asked. "Just... m-make me... feel better..." Natsu said. Lucy nervously looked at Gray and Erza. Erza sat back down waiting for Lucy to do something and Gray just laughed at Natsu. Lucy raised her hand and began to run her fingers through Natsu's hair. She gently stroked Natsu's head, try to relax him. Before anyone knew it, Natsu had calmed down and was quietly laying on Lucy's lap. "Whoa. I've never seen anyone relax Natsu like that." Gray said. Lucy giggled and looked down at Natsu. He snuggled into Lucy to get more comfortable. _"You're a silly idiot. But you're also adorable." _Lucy thought.

After a two hour ride, team Natsu arrived at the town where they were going to get another train that lead to the town where their client lived. They all got off the train and went to buy tickets for the next one. "Wow Luce. You cured my motion sickness. I'm sleeping on you every train ride for now on." Natsu said as she stretched his arms. Lucy couldn't help but blush and giggle. They all walked over to the booth to purchase their tickets when they heard Erza speak. "The train isn't working?" she asked. "Yes. The train is experiencing some problems. It should be fixed by tomorrow morning. I'm sorry for any inconvenience ma'am." The person behind the booth said. Erza turned around ans sighed. "I guess we'll have to check into a hotel for the night. It's getting late anyways." She said. Everyone was slightly disappointed with the delay, but at least they wouldn't all have to sleep on the train, which they originally planned to do.

* * *

A little while later after exploring the town a bit, the group checked into a hotel. The hotel was rather small so their choices were limited. They managed to get a hotel room with a living space and small separate bedrooms. "There's only three beds!" Lucy exclaimed after checking out their hotel room. Gray suddenly put his finger up to touch his nose. Lucy and Erza noticed this and then quickly did the same. "Ha, you lose flame brain." Gray said to Natsu. "What do I lose?" he asked. "The nose game. We played for the beds and you lost." Lucy said. "What? How's that fair? I didn't even know we were playing a game!" Natsu complained. "You gotta be quick pinky." Gray said as he brought his things into one of the bedrooms. "You can roll out your sleeping bag in my room if you like. I don't mind lending you an extra pillow if you need one." Erza said as she brought her things into another room. Natsu looked at Lucy. "Snooze ya loose!" she teased as she brought her things into the last room. "Erza gave me her extra pillow. Sorry." Happy said as he flew into Erza's room.

After everyone got settled in, Lucy went into her bedroom to read some of her book, when she noticed her door creak open, and saw pink hair sticking in. "You can come in Natsu." Lucy said as she moved her eyes back to her book. Natsu happily opened the door and then closed it behind him. He walked over and sat on the bed beside Lucy. "What'cha reading?" Natsu asked. "Book about a murder mystery." Lucy replied. Lucy closed her book and looked at Natsu. "Why are you in my bedroom?" Lucy asked. "No other beds." he simply answered. "So you thought you could sleep with me?". "I figured you wouldn't mind." Natsu said as he got comfortable in his spot. Lucy sighed. "You're lucky I don't mind." Lucy said as she also got more comfortable.

"So... think this will be an easy mission?" Lucy asked. "It'll be a piece of cake with my tracking skills." Natsu gloated. "I hope this monster pet thing isn't big an mean." Lucy said. "I picture it being small and cute. It would be hard to lose something big." Natsu said. Lucy laughed. "That's true." Lucy said as both wizards laughed again. "Although you managed to loose a dragon." Lucy joked. Natsu's smile quickly faded. "Yeah." he said. Lucy quickly realized and regretted what she just said.

She turned to Natsu and put a hand on his arm. "Crap, I'm so sorry Natsu. That was really insensitive of me." Lucy said. "It's fine Luce. It it true though. Igneel is pretty big. But he can fly so... that would make looking for him harder." Natsu said. Lucy could see Natsu was thinking about Igneel now. "Natsu..." Lucy said and she tightened her grip on Natsu's arm. He just looked at her. "You'll find him some day. I'll help you." Lucy told him. Natsu just looked back down again. Lucy felt bad for Natsu. As someone who also lost her parents, Lucy knew how Natsu felt. Lucy leaned over and threw both of her arms around Natsu and squeezed him tightly. Natsu smiled. "Thanks Luce." he said.

"Hey, we should get some sleep now. We have to leave early tomorrow.". "Okay." Lucy replied. Natsu picked up the covers and pulled them over himself and Lucy. Once they had both laid their heads on their pillows Lucy shivered a bit. "The heating in this hotel isn't very good. I'm freezing." Lucy said. Lucy then felt two arms wrap around her waist and pulled her closer. "Here." Natsu said. "Mmm... warm. Thanks." Lucy said as she closed her eyes. Natsu smiled. _"I know there's nothing wrong with the hotel's heat you weirdo."._


	20. Truth Tongue pt2

**Truth Tongue pt.2**

The next day, everyone got up early and had breakfast at the hotel. Then they gathered all of their things and headed to the train station to board their next train. Once again, Natsu was incapacitated by the train, and ended up resting on Lucy's lap again. After a two hour train ride, they finally arrived at their destination. The town was flat, not having very many tall buildings and it was fairly small, and was apparently a place of study for many young wizards. Many older wizards lived here, and taught the young wizards who wanted to learn. Their client's house was located close to the edge of the town. Erza knocked on the door, and awaited an answer.

A brown haired girl opened up the door. "Hello. May I help you?" the girl asked. "Hello. We're the wizards who took on your request to find your lost pet." Erza stated. "Oh! You're finally here, fantastic!" the girl said as she stepped out of her house. "Yes. Sorry for our late arrival. Our train was in need of repairs." Erza bowed and told the girl. "It's fine! Please come inside." the girl said and the stepped to the side letting everyone step in.

Inside, there was a younger boy sitting in a chair, drawing in a sketch book. "I'm Natasha. This is my brother Matthew." the girl said. "It's nice to meet you both." Erza said. "Now, you're all here to find Morty." the girl said. "Yes. We understand he is lost somewhere. And that he's a magic pet?" Erza asked. "Yes." Natasha replied. "What does Morty look like?" Gray asked. Suddenly the boy got up and walked over to Gray and handed him his sketch book. "He looks like this." Matthew said. Drawn on the paper, was an all black furry dog looking monster with no visible eyes and big sharp teeth. "That's a pretty accurate depiction. He's all black and he stands on four legs and comes up to about your thigh." Natasha said. "Is he friendly?" Lucy asked noticing the big teeth. Natasha giggled. "He doesn't look it, but he's really friendly.".

"How did he get lost?" Natsu asked. "We think he followed something into the woods. Because of how dark his fur is, he's almost impossible to find at night so it's good you're here during the day." Natasha said. "He's been gone for almost two weeks. He's not usually in the forest so he doesn't know his way around in there. He's probably scared." Matthew said as tears started to form in his eyes. "Don't worry. He's your nakama, so we'll definitely bring him back!" Natsu said. Lucy smiled at Natsu. She knew how important a mission like this means to him. He lost Igneel, so he probably feels for this young boy. That's probably why he chose this mission. "Alright. We will begin looking immediately." Erza said. "Great! He'll respond to his name, so make sure to keep calling out for him." Natasha said. The wizards all stepped out side. "Wait, one more thing." Lucy asked. "Yes?" Natasha said. "What's his magic?". Natasha nervously chuckled. "If you notice his tongue change colour, then don't let him lick you." she answered. Lucy just arched her brow, and then followed the others towards the forest.

* * *

Not much later, everyone was in the middle of the forest. "Alright. Since there is no obvious threat, I think everyone should split up and search for Morty." Erza said. "We'll all go different directions from here, and then return back here after an hour or if someone finds Morty, so keep track of where you're going. Sound good?" Erza said. Everyone saluted and said "Aye aye ma'am!". Everyone then went different directions to look for Morty.

-With Erza-

"Morty! Morty!" Erza called out. "If I were a big black dog thing... were would I be?" Erza asked herself.

-With Gray-

"Morty! Come on out Morty!" Gray shouted. "Man... why'd Natsu have to pick this mission.

-With Happy-

"Morty! Morty! Oh! Fish!" Happy said as he flew towards a small river.

-With Natsu-

Natsu raised his head into the air, trying to see if he could smell anything out of the ordinary. "Damn it. Nothing." he cursed. "Morty!" he shouted. He put a hand to his ear to see if he would hear anything. Natsu huffed and kept walking. While Natsu was looking for Morty, he was thinking about Lucy. "I wonder how I can tell Lucy that she's my mate..." Natsu thought out loud. "Shouldn't there be a special moment? Or is there a special moment after I tell her? Or would telling her be the special moment? Gah this is too confusing!" Natsu said. After the other night, Natsu was sure Lucy would accept being his mate, but at the same time he was worried. He starting thinking about what would happen if he did tell her, and she didn't feel the same way. What would he do? He can't find another mate, Lucy is the one. Or worse, what if this ruined their friendship? Natsu didn't know what he would do if he lost Lucy as a friend. "Damn it... this love crap is more complicated than is seemed." Natsu said.

-With Lucy-

"Morty! Come out Morty!" Lucy called. "Where would something like Morty hide? Are there any caves around?" Lucy asked herself. While walking in the forest, Lucy stumbled upon two tree stumps that were next to each other. Behind the tree stumps there was a tall tree. On the tree there was a carving. The carving was a heart, and in the middle of the heart it said "L + N Forever". Lucy smiled at the carving in the tree. She sat down on the stump. "Looks like this was a couple's special spot." Lucy said. Lucy began to think about Natsu. She was one hundred percent sure she had stronger feelings for him now. "Geez Lucy... that 'I'm cold' thing last night was lame." she said as she laughed at herself. He smile faded though. "I just don't know what to do. I wanna try to see if me and Natsu can work... but would it be worth the risk?" she asked herself. "Maybe I should just tell him. I just can't keep things like this bottled up" she said. Lucy sighed, and they got up to continue her search.

* * *

After about an hour, everyone had managed to return to where Erza said they'd meet. Natsu, Gray and Happy and stood upright next to each other, as Erza asked them about their search. "Natsu! Did you smell or find anything out of the ordinary?" "I couldn't find anything ma'am!". "Happy! Did you find anything?" "I found a fish ma'am!" "Was it a suspicious fish?" "It was a tasty fish!". "Gray! Did you find anything?" "I also found a fish ma'am!". "Lucy! Did you find anything?" "Unfortunately not ma'am!".

"Damn it. Morty has to be around here somewhere." Erza said. "Maybe he left the forest and is lost somewhere else?" Happy suggested. Suddenly Gray's eyes winded and he pointed right behind Erza. "Guys!" he shouted. Everyone looked at what Gray was pointing at. Standing behind Erza was an all black dog like creature, with no visible eyes, wagging it's tail. "Is that Morty?" Lucy said. "Must be!" Erza replied. Erza got down on one knee and held her hand out for Morty. "Come here Morty, do be afraid." Erza said in a stupid voice that people used when they talk to their pets. Morty slowly walked towards Erza. He sniffed her hand and barked. Erza then began to pat him on the head. "Good boy!" Erza said.

Suddenly she noticed Morty's tongue change from a normal colour, to green. "Um Erza... you should-" Lucy said but it was too late. Morty jumped up on Erza and licked her face, leaving a bit of greenish slobber on her face. "Erza, are you alright?" Lucy asked. Erza stood up. "Yeah. I don't feel any-" Erza said as she suddenly feel to the ground. "What?" Natsu said as he went over to Erza. "She's asleep!" he said.

Suddenly Morty barked and then ran away. "Don't let him get away!" Natsu said as he ran after Morty. "What about Erza?" Lucy asked. "Leave her for now!" Gray said. And with that, the remaining wizards ran after Morty. "Shit, where'd he go?" Gray asked. "There are two different trails of his scent." Natsu said. "Okay, you and Happy follow that one, me and Lucy will follow this one." Gray said. "Aye sir!" Happy said as him and Natsu ran down the trail. "Lets go!" Gray said to Lucy as he began to run.

After they ran for a bit Lucy stopped. "_-huff-_ Gray _-pant-_ I need _-huff-_ to catch my breath." Lucy said as she bend over. "Hurry, we can't lose-" Gray said but was interrupted when a big black creature jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. It was Morty. His stuck out his tongue which was after changing blue, and licked Gray. Morty got off of Gray and let him up. Lucy laughed. "He must be so happy to see people that he wanted to play." Lucy said. Gray whipped some bluish slobber off his face. "Do you feel different?" Lucy asked. "I...I... I REJECT JUVIA BECAUSE I ACTUALLY LIKE HER AND AM TOO NERVOUS TO TELL HER HOW I FEEL!" Gray blurted out before covering his mouth. Lucy's jaw dropped. Morty just barked. Lucy suddenly started to burst out laughing. "S-Shut up!" Gray said as his face blushed. Suddenly Morty jumped up and licked Lucy too. "Oh no..." Lucy said. "Oh this will be good." Gray said. Lucy tried to cover her mouth but it was no use. "I... I HAVE FEELINGS FOR NATSU!" Lucy blurted out. Lucy quickly covered her mouth and her face began to blush. "Heh, about time you admit it." Gray said.

Suddenly they could hear Natsu call out to them. "You don't tell anyone what I said, and I don't tell anyone what you said. Deal?" Lucy said. "Deal." Gray replied. Finally Natsu ran over to the two, along with Erza. "Oh good, you found Morty." Natsu said. "So we learned he can put people to sleep. What else can he do?" Erza asked. Both Lucy and Gray just shrugged. "Okay, let's get you home Morty!" Natsu said. Morty barked a happy bark.

* * *

Team Natsu had just returned to Natasha's house with with Morty. Natsu knocked on the door and Natasha opened it. "You found him!" Natasha said as she bent down and gave Morty a hug. "Morty!" Matthew said as he ran outside. Morty barked and then jumped on top of Matthew and licked his face with a yellow tongue. Matthew then suddenly began to levitate while Morty jumped up and down. "You have one weird pet..." Gray said. Natasha just giggled. "Thank you so much everyone. Here's your pay." Natasha said as she handed Erza their payment. "We're glad to help. Well it was really nice meeting you." Erza said.

The Fairy Tail wizards then began to walk to the train station to get the train home. "Come back and play with me and Morty some time!" Matthew shouted. Natsu turned around and gave him one of his famous grins. Suddenly Morty ran up to Natsu. "What is it boy?" Natsu asked. Morty waved his paw towards where Lucy was walking. Then Morty used his snout to draw a crudely drawn heart in the dirt. "Wow, you sure are smart, aren't ya? Well, wish me luck then!" Natsu said as he got up to rejoin the others.

Natsu ran back over and stopped next to Lucy. "What was that about?" Lucy asked. "Nothing. Morty just has really good intuition."


	21. It Was Totally A Date

**It Was Totally A Date**

It was a sunny day in Magnolia today. Lucy had just finished getting ready to go out. When she suddenly heard her window open, and someone step in. She poked her head out of her bathroom window and saw Natsu stepping in.

"Morning!" Lucy said in a cheerful voice. "Mornin' Luce!" Natsu replied. Lucy went back into the bathroom to finish up on her hair. Natsu walked over and leaned against the doorway. "So do you feel like going on a mission today?" Natsu asked. "Actually I don't. I think we should take today off." Lucy said. Natsu looked a little taken back. Usually Lucy would jump at the opportunity to take a job seeing how she was always in need of money. "Oh, alright. So did you just wanna hang out at the guild today?" Natsu asked. "Actually, I was hoping that maybe just me and you could do something." Lucy said. "Yeah sure!" Natsu said with a smile. "Great! What do you wanna do?" Lucy asked. "I dunno.". "Well that's a good place to start..." Lucy said. "We could start with lunch." Natsu suggested. Lucy blushed. "L-Like... a date?" Lucy nervously said. "W-Well uh I wasn't thinking it would be a d-date. Unless you... want it to be." Natsu said as he hid his blushing face from Lucy. "No it can just be a normal lunch! Mhm. Normal." Lucy said. "A-Alright." Natsu said. Lucy got up and then both wizards walked to the front door. Natsu walked ahead of Lucy to hold the door open. "Weirdos first." Natsu said with a grin. "Idiot." Lucy laughed as she walked out.

Natsu and Lucy walked the streets of Magnolia, talking about where they should go for lunch. Lucy had decided that she wanted to try the new cafe that had just opened down the block. They both went there. They took a seat at an outside table and read over the menus. "I'll be right back." Natsu said as she got up from the table. "Nature calls." he said before he walked to the bathroom. As Lucy was still looking over the menu, something suddenly blocked the sun's rays, casting a shadow over Lucy.

She looked up and saw a man standing next to her. The man was tall, and had golden blonde hair. He was wearing a green shirt and coffee brown pants. He also had a pair of sunglasses sitting on his head. Lucy wasn't gonna lie, he was pretty damn good looking. "Um hello." Lucy said. "Hey beautiful, I'm Jake." the stranger said. He also came off as a douche. "I'm Lucy." she replied. "Mind if I take a seat?" he asked. "Actually that seat is taken. My friend is just gone to the washroom." she told him. "Oh. Was it your boyfriend?" he asked. "No, he not. I don't have a boyfriend." Lucy laughed. "Really? I'm surprised a girl as gorgeous as you hasn't been snatched up yet." The man said in a rather confident or douchy voice. "Yup." Lucy simply said. She really wanted this guy to leave her alone, but it looked like that wasn't gonna happen soon. "Y'know... I can change that if you like." the man said with a wink. Lucy chuckled. "Um no thanks.". "Are you free tonight? If not, you should come to dinner with me. But if you are busy, I'll settle for dinner tomorrow.". "You're gonna have to settle for never." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes.

Just in the nick of time, Natsu returned from the washroom. "I'm back." he said to Lucy. Natsu looked at the guy standing next to his seat. "Who's this." Natsu asked. "I'm Jake. Aaaand you are...?" Jake asked in a mean tone which Natsu picked up on. "I'm Natsu. I'm Lucy's friend." Natsu said as he furrowed his brow. "That's great." Jake said as he waved Natsu away and turned his attention back to Lucy. "You should really consider going out with me. I don't mean to brag, but I'm a really great guy. You'd have a great time." he said. "I already told you my answer. No thanks." Lucy said. "Come on, beautiful." Jake tried to convince her. "Hey. She said no, Jon. Get lost." Natsu said as he stepped between Jake and Lucy. "It's Jake.".

"Whatever Jerry. Why don't you back off, and leave Lucy alone. She's already on a date with me." Nastu said. Lucy blushed at Natsu's last statement of calling their lunch a date. Jake looked at Lucy. "I thought you said you didn't have a boy friend? And you're on a date, with a pink-haired loser? Ha!" Jake laughed. "Oi, what did you call me, pretty boy? You wanna go?" Natsu said as he raised his fist. "Bring it loser. I've kicked the asses of plenty nerds like you!" Jake said as he raised both of his fists. "Um I'd leave if I were you." Lucy warned Jake. "Watch this, babe. I'll show you what a real man can do." Jake said with a cocky smile.

"Y'know what... just because I'm a good guy, and because I'm tough as bricks, I'll let you have the first hit." Jake said and he lowered his fists and put his hands on his hips. Natsu smirked. "If you insist. And Joe?" Natsu said. "It's Jake! And what?" Jake asked. "I'm Salamander of Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he let Jake see his guild mark. Jake's eyes widened, he just realized he was boned, now knowing who Natsu is. But before he could react, Natsu sent a flaming fist right into Jake's face, sending him flying through the air screaming like a girl.

"Don't hit on Lucy ever again." Natsu said as he lowered his fist. Natsu sat back in his seat, and flashed one of his famous grins at Lucy. Lucy just smiled and giggled. "Thanks for that." Lucy said. "It was my pleasure. That guy was a douche." Natsu said. "Big time." Lucy replied. Suddenly another male walked over to their table. Natsu got up and grabbed him by the collar. "You here to hit on her too?" Natsu angerly asked. "N-N-No. I'm h-here to take your o-order." the waiter said. "Oh. I'll have a root beer then!" Natsu said.

* * *

After the two finished, they left the cafe and continued to stroll around Magnolia. "Thanks for paying for my lunch, Natsu. You really didn't have to." Lucy said. "I told you Lucy, it was my treat!" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy smiled back. "So, what do you wanna do now?" Natsu asked. "There's this new book I would like to get. Wanna go to the bookstore with me?" Lucy said. "Ugh, sure. Bookstores are so boring though." Natsu said. "You don't have to go with me if you don't want to." Lucy said. "Nah I'll go. I just never know what to do in there." Natsu said. "You could, oh I don't know, buy a book." Lucy said. "...like I said, I never know what do to in there." Natsu said. Lucy laughed.

Natsu looked at Lucy as they were walking. She was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt with pink sleeves and a white body, and black jeans. And she had her hair tied in a pony tail with a pink bow. Through out the day, Natsu was trying to do the things that Mira suggested he should do. "You look really cute today, Luce!" Natsu said. Lucy was surprised at Natsu's sudden compliment. Her face blushed a deep shade of red, so she turned her head away to hide it from Natsu. "W-Why would you say that?" Lucy asked. "Cause it's true." Natsu replied. Lucy looked up to see that Natsu was also blushing slightly. "T-Thanks." she said.

Not much later they arrived at the book store. Lucy was browsing and looking around for the specific book she wanted while Natsu just stood by her, not really knowing what to do. On the way over, he noticed a trinket shop across from the bookstore and was interested in what trinkets he might find there. "Hey Luce, while you're in here, I'm gonna go across the street and look in the trinket shop, okay?" Natsu said. "Sure thing." Lucy said as she was still looking at books.

Natsu exited the store, and went to the one across the street. He stepped in and was amazed by all the interesting items that were in the store. "Hello young man." the old shop keep said. "Can I help you find anything?" she asked. "No thanks, I'm just looking around." Natsu said. He was intrigued by all the little trinkets and doodads in the shop. Something suddenly caught Natsu's eye. He walked over to an object sitting in a glass case. It was a necklace. The necklace was a reddish, orangish marble. On the inside of the marble, there was a sliver dragon. Natsu stared at how cool the necklace was.

"Hey lady. Can I look at this necklace?" Natsu asked. The old shop keeper walked over. "Aaah this is no ordinary, necklace young man. This is a magic necklace." she told Natsu as she took it out of the case and handed to Natsu. "Cool!" Natsu exclaimed. "You see, it changes colour depending on the wearers mood. The colour it is now is neutral. Yellow is happy. Blue is sad. Green is fear. Blood red is anger. And purple is love." the shop keeper told Natsu. "Wow. How much?" Natsu asked. "30, 000 jewels." the shop keeper said. Natsu winced slightly at the prince. "Tell you what, since I can tell you're buying it for someone special, I'll give it to you for 20, 000." the shop keep said. "Deal!" Natsu said with a smile. Natsu paid the shop keeper, and received the necklace in a little velvet lined box. He put the box into he pocket and stepped out of the store.

Across the street he noticed that Lucy was leaving the bookstore as well. "I got my book." Lucy said as she walked up to Natsu. "Nice." Natsu said. "Did you buy anything in there?" Lucy asked. "Nah. Too pricey." Natsu replied. "That's too bad. Anyways, what do you wanna do now?" Lucy asked. "Um... oh! Let's go to the park! I wanna show you something!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and began to run towards the park, dragging Lucy with him. "Ah! Don't run!" she shouted.

After running to the park, Natsu took Lucy up to the tree line outside the park. "What are we doing he-" Lucy said before Nastu pulled her into the bushes. After Natsu pulled Lucy for a bit, he stopped. Lucy spat out some leaves that got in her mouth and rubbed her eyes after being dragged through the bushes. "Can you warn me next time you do that?" Lucy said. "Follow me!" Natsu said as he began walking through the trees and bushes. Lucy followed the dragon slayer. "Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked. "You'll see." he replied. After walking for a a few minutes, Lucy closed her eyes to jumped through a bush Natsu just jumped through. She jumped through and opened her eyes, and she saw a little clearing. There was one tree in the middle of the clearing, that cast a shadow over some soft looking grass.

"This is my secret spot." Natsu said. "Your secret spot?" Lucy asked. "Yup! I'm the only one who knows about it. I come here every now and again to relax and think." Natsu told Lucy. "It's... peaceful." Lucy said. Natsu walked over to the tree, and laid down in front of it. He patted the grass next to him signalling Lucy to join. She walked over and laid down next to him. "So you haven't shown anyone this spot before?" Lucy asked. "Not even Happy." he replied. "Why'd you show me?" Lucy asked. "Cause you're special. And I wanted to take you here with me." Natsu said. Lucy blushed after hearing Natsu say this. "I'm not special." she said. "Well of course you are. You're... Lucy. So you're special to me." Natsu said. Lucy looked at Natsu and laughed. "You idiot." she joked. "Oi, don't make me regret taking you here, weirdo." Natsu joked back. Lucy yawned. "Something about this place makes me sleepy." she said. Natsu also yawned. "Has the same effect on me too.". Before they knew it, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A while later, Lucy awoke. The sun was now setting. "Jeez, how long were we here for?" she asked herself. Then she looked over and noticed that she was resting on top of Natsu's chest. She blushed and quickly moved away from Natsu. She looked at Natsu while he was sleep. "He actually looks... cute." she said to herself. Suddenly Natsu woke up. He sat up and looked around and noticed the sun was going down. "Holy crap, how long were we asleep?" he said. Lucy smiled. "Hey there sleepy head." she said. "Hi sleeping beauty. Geez, there goes our whole day." Natsu said as she rubbed the back of his head. "What do you mean? I had a great day." Lucy said. Natsu looked at Lucy and gave her one of his famous grins. "Well, I think we should get you home now." Natsu said as he got up

After Natsu and Lucy made their way out off the woods, they started to walk home. A cool breeze blew by, causing Lucy to cross her arms in front of her. "You cold?" Natsu asked. "Little bit." Lucy replied. Suddenly Lucy could fell Natsu wrap his scarf around Lucy's neck. Then he wrapped one arm around her waist and pull her beside him as they walked. Lucy pulled the scarf up over her face to hind her blush. "Thanks." she said. Natsu just smiled. _"This was totally a date today." _Lucy thought as she walked home next to Natsu.


	22. Thirty Five

**Hey people. Sorry for not updating these past couple days. I've been busy doing things and stuff. But now I'm back with a new chapter! Btw this chapter took me all day because It ended up going through 3 different revisions. First one I wasn't all that pleased with so I tried changing a lot of things. Second one I just decided the whole topic for this chapter was stupid. Plus I just couldn't think of anything to write for it! So I ended with this. I did want the chapter to be longer but the constant revisions left me with a short one. Oh well. More to come tomorrow anyways!**

* * *

**Thirty five**

"I told you! They're a solid 40!" Natsu yelled at Gray. "No way! That's way too big! They're more like a 37!" Gray yelled back. "That's too small! And such a random number! I know what I'm talkin' about here squinty-eyes!". "Oh I'm sure you do! You probably stare at them all day long, you perv!". "Oh I'm the perv? Comin' from the idiot who can never manage to keep his clothes on longer that 1 minute! And I'm a guy! What's wrong with staring?". "You don't see me doin' it!". "But I know you do! Unless you like to stare at the opposite gender.". "Eh?! What are you implying, hot head?". "That you're a flaming homosexual! Or more like a freezing homosexual!". "That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass!". "Bring it, snowball!".

Before either of them could throw a punch, a half-drunk Cana walked over. "What are you two arguing about this time?" she asked. "Lucy's chest size." Natsu said. "Gray says they're 37 inches, but I know they're bigger than that.". "Oh? And what makes you an expert on Lucy's boobs?" Cana asked. Natsu didn't reply and just blushed. "What did you two say your were fighting over?" a menacing voice asked from behind, causing Cana to nervously walk away. Both wizards froze, knowing they were in trouble now. They both slowing turned around to see Erza standing behind them with her arms folded, looking very unimpressed.

"Do either of you boys wanna tell me what you were fighting about? Because it sounded like you just said you were talking about Lucy's chest size. Something which is very private." Erza said with a very angry aura around her. "W-What? Us? Talking about that? We would never talk about something like that! Right Natsu, old buddy?" Gray nervously said. "A-Aye!" Natsu replied. "Really? Well I suggest you both go over, and apologize to Lucy. Otherwise I might have to teach you both some manners about women." Erza said as she pointed to Lucy who was sitting at the bar with Levy. Both Natsu and Gray sighed. "Yes ma'am." they said in unison.

Meanwhile, Lucy was at the bar, sipping on a drink, talking to Levy. "And he said yes?!" Lucy exclaimed. Levy nodded with a smile and a giggle. "So did you and Gajeel go on a date?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. We went to a movie. Afterwards he tried to take me to a nice restaurant but they were booked up. He threw a fit so I had to convince him it was fine and that I didn't care were we went. So we ended up getting junk food. I actually thought it was kinda romantic. Even though he was a bit awkward, I had a great time!" Levy told her friend. "Wow. You finally got the guts to ask Gajeel out, and you had a great first date. I'm happy for you Levy!" Lucy said with a smile. "Thanks Lu-chan!".

"Hey, when are you gonna ask your dragon slayer out?" Levy asked. Lucy blushed. She didn't say anything for a bit. "I... I've actually been meaning to talk to you about this." Lucy nervously said. Levy arched her brow, and leaned in a little closer to Lucy, knowing what she was about to say was private. "Yeah?" Levy said. Lucy nervously gulped. Lucy needed advice on what to do about her feelings for Natsu. And seeing how Levy was one of her closest female friends, and that she would probably be able to help her more than Erza, she decided Levy was the best person to consult. "I... I think I do like Natsu... I just don't know what to do about it." Lucy told Levy. "That's great that you like Natsu, but what do you mean, you don't know what to do about it?" Levy asked. "Well I have such a strong friendship with Natsu... and I don't wanna risk ruining it.". Lucy said. "Lucy, you'll never know what'll happen until you try. And I've seen the way Natsu acts around you. I actually think he might have feelings you too.". Levy said. "But this is Natsu we're talking about here, Levy. I don't even know if he knows how to love someone.". "Natsu may be dense, but he's still human. He has feelings. He can love just like the rest of us." Levy told Lucy. Lucy didn't say anything.

Suddenly she saw Natsu and Gray walking over in the corner of her eye. She turned to them. "Hey guys." Lucy said. "Uh hi Lucy." Gray said. "We're here to... say we're sorry." Natsu said. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Lucy asked in a confused voice. "We were... talking about your chest size... which was disrespectful of us." Gray said as he bowed. "Aye." Natsu said as he also bowed. Lucy blushed slightly from embarrassment that these two morons were talking about her chest. "Well you two should be sorry. That's an invasion of my privacy." Lucy said. "We know... we're sorry." both Natsu and Gray said.

"Natsu, Gray. I hope you're both apologizing." Erza said as she walked over. "Of course ma'am!" they both said. "Good." Erza said before we went back to what she was doing. "Before that devil woman gets angry again, I'm gonna find Juvia and go on a mission. Bye." Gray said before he went to find Juvia. "Yeah, I'm gonna ask Gajeel if he wants to go a mission too. Well talk later, okay Lu-chan?" Levy said. "Okay. Bye." Lucy said as Levy left.

"Hey Lucy. Just for the record, Gray said you were 37 inches. Was he right?" Natsu asked. Lucy face palmed. "I'm 35 inches if you must know.". "Nice! I was a bit off, but that's still 35 inches of squishy." Natsu said as he gave one of Lucy's boobs a little squish, to which Lucy crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest and glared at Natsu. "Don't touch!" Lucy said. "What if I tickle?" Natsu said as he began to poke Lucy in her sides, making Lucy laugh. As Natsu was tickling Lucy he asked. "Wanna go on a mission, weirdo?". "O-Okay but s-stop tickling me! I-I'm gonna pee!" Lucy managed to say as she was laughing. Natsu stopped and smiled at Lucy. "Idiot."


	23. They Diiiid It

**Here's the chapter I promised yesterday. I meant to post this waaay earlier in the day but I'm planning to take a plane to visit my friend over the summer and my mother isn't okay with it and is making it a huge deal when it doesn't need to be so I'm a little annoyed. And she's nagging me about not being able to get a job, and about registration for university, and this and that and blah blah blah, stfu mom. Like I'm gonna be 19 in a few months, and I have enough money. I can do what I want damn it. That was my rant for today. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**They Diiiid It**

"A party!" Cana shouted. Cana was sitting with Gray, Macao, and Wakaba. The three male wizards turned to Cana with raised brows. "What?" Macao asked. "A party! We should have a party!" Cana said. "What for?" Gray asked. "We just haven't had a party in a while." Cana said. "Every night here is pretty much a party." Wakaba said. "Yeah, but I mean an actually party! Like with music, dancing, and drinks for everyone! Like a celebration party!". "What would we be celebrating?" Gray asked. "My dad is finally coming home from a really long mission tomorrow. And it's his birthday! Why not throw him a party?" Cana suggested. "It's Gildarts' birthday tomorrow? That does call for a party!" Macao said. "Hell yeah! I'm gonna go tell master!" Cana said as she got up and walked up to Makarov's office. "That girl will try anything to get everyone drunk and party." Wakaba joked. "Yeah. But tomorrow should be fun." Gray said.

Suddenly everyone could hear Makarov jump up on the railing on the top floor and clear his throat. "Listen up brats! Tomorrow we have a birthday of one of our oldest guild members." Makarov said. "It's my old man's birthday tomorrow! So we're throwin' a party for him!" Cana said as she walked up next to Makarov.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were all sitting at a table playing cards when Makarov and Cana made their announcement. "It's Gildarts' birthday tomorrow? Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy added. "This is great! We haven't had a birthday party here for a while!" Lucy said. "Yeah! And if I'm correct, yours will be coming up in a few weeks wont it?" Natsu asked. "Yeah. You remembered?" Lucy asked. "Well duh. It's July 1st. How can I forget your birthday? It's the first day of summer! The best time of the year! After all that's what I'm named after!" Natsu said. Lucy blushed that Natsu remembered her birthday. For some reason, most people never did, besides her mother. "You were named after Lucy's birthday?" Happy asked. "No you stupid cat. He was named after summer." Lucy told Happy. "Natsu, Lucy is mean.".

* * *

It was the next day, and the night of Gildarts' party. "Lucy! Hurry up! The party started like ten minutes ago!" Natsu shouted at Lucy through her bathroom door. After Natsu got ready, he went over to Lucy's to meet her before the party. Natsu was just wearing a red long sleeve shirt and jeans with his scarf. Lucy was in her bathroom, getting her hair ready. "I'm almost done!" Lucy shouted back. "Happy, do all girls take this long to get ready, or is it just Lucy?" Natsu asked the flying cat. "I think it's because Lucy is weird." Happy replied. Just after Happy finished, Lucy stepped out. Lucy was wearing a pink, floral coloured sundress, and she was wearing her hair tied up. "How do I look?" Lucy asked. "You look great!" Natsu replied. "You liiiike her." Happy said. "Can we just go now?".

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were now walking down the streets towards the guild. "Are you gonna compete in the drinking contest Natsu?" Happy asked. "You bet!". "Drinking contest?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. Every year at Gildarts' birthday party, he starts a drinking contest. Cana always wins but it's still fun. I got fourth place last year." Natsu told Lucy. "Aye! And he also threw up and passed out on the floor!" Happy added. "Shaddup!" Natsu shouted at Happy, at which Lucy giggled. "You gonna compete, Luce?" Natsu asked. "Me? No way. I'm not good with alcohol. You should know what." Lucy said. "So you're not gonna drink?" Natsu asked. "I'll drink, I just won't drink a lot.". "Oh I see. You're scared I'll beat you." Natsu scoffed. "Um no I'm scared I'll do something embarrassing or get sick.". "Excuses excuses.". "It's true! Besides you said I'm a pain when I'm drunk.". "But that's when only you are drunk! We've never both been drunk at the same time.". "True. But I still don't wanna get too drunk. I'm fine with just getting a little drunk.".

Not much later, they arrived at the guild. They stepped in and everyone was drinking and having fun. There were some balloons, streamers, party snacks, and cake. They all walked over to Gildarts who was with Cana and Makarov. "Happy birthday Gildarts!" The three said in unison. Gildarts let out a loud laugh. "Thanks you three! Natsu, you gonna blow chunks everywhere like last year?" Gildarts said. Natsu didn't say anything, and just pouted.

Happy flew over to where Carla and Wendy were and Natsu and Lucy walked over to the bar. "Mira! Get us two shots!" Natsu said. Mirajane smiled and nodded and went to pour the two drinks. "Natsu, I thought I told you I didn't wanna get too drunk." Lucy said. "Awh come on Luce. You gotta start a party off with a shot." Natsu said. Mirajane returned and set the two shots down in front of Natsu and Lucy. Natsu picked up his shot. "Lucy, how often do me and you party?" Natsu asked. "Like, never." she replied. "Then cut loose a little! Everyone is gonna be smashed by the end of the night. Might as well have fun and join 'em." Natsu tried to convince Lucy. Lucy thought for a second. Honestly, Lucy wouldn't mind cutting loose a little and getting more drunk than she originally intended, but she couldn't trust herself to be drunk around Natsu. She thought that she might tell him something she wouldn't want him to hear, or even try to do something to and/or with him. But he was right. Everyone was gonna be getting drunk. Why not join?

"Fine. Bottoms up!" Lucy said as she picked up her shot and slung it back. "Atta girl!" Natsu said, and then he shot back his shot as well. They both made sour faces. "Tonight is gonna be fun." Natsu said.

As the night went on, everyone progressively became more and more drunk. Natsu and Lucy were all over the guild, talking and drinking and having fun with everyone, so they were pretty drunk now. But they were after taking a seat at the bar again to talk to just each other. "Remember out first mission?" Lucy said in a drunken voice. "Aye! Duke Everlue! What a tool!" Natsu laughed, also in a drunken voice. "He was so creepy! Do you remember his moustache?". "Yes! It was terrible! I think they were actually just his nose hairs!". Natsu and Lucy both laughed. "See this is fun Lucy. We should get drunk more often." Natsu said. "I am actually having a good time." Lucy said with a laugh.

"Oi, everyone! They annual drinking contest is about to begin!" Gildarts called out. "I'm all _-hic-_ fired up!" Natsu said as he stood up from his stool. Natsu looked at Lucy. "You scared that I'll beat you?" Natsu said. "As if. You're just as much as a light weight as I am." Lucy said. "Then bring it blondie. Prove that you can hold more than me." Natsu challenged Lucy. "You're on pinky." Lucy said as she also got up from her seat.

Natsu and Lucy stumbled towards the stage. Up on stage was Glidarts, Cana, Gray, Gajeel, and Juvia. "Anyone else wanna come up and lose?" Cana said. "Wait!" Natsu said as he climbed up on stage, followed by Lucy. "Natsu and Lucy? Oh this should be good." Happy said. "Lucy? Ha, didn't know you had it in you!" Cana said. "Bunny girl?" Gajeel questioned. "Love rival... now drinking rival..." Juvia said. "Oi, Natsu, Lucy. You're both goin' down." Gray said. "As if." Lucy said.

All the competitors took a seat at a big table set up on the stage. Lisanna got up on stage and put a bottle of whisky and several shot glasses in front of everyone. "The rules are simple. Who ever finishes the most shot glasses in three minutes wins. Anyone who falls over, loses. Got it?" she said. Everyone nodded in comprehension. "Okay. Ready... GO!" Lisanna said as she signalled everyone to start.

They all poured up a glass and shot it back. Cana and Gildarts immediately poured up another one and shot it back too, while the others made sour looks on their faces. Gajeel was the next to pour his next glass, along with Juvia and Gray, then Natsu and Lucy. Everyone was cheering for who they wanted to win. Soon enough, Cana and Gildarts were tied at 15, Gajeel was at 7, Gray and Juvia were at 6, and Natsu and Lucy were at 5. The rapid intake of alcohol was now starting to show on everyone. Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy were all slightly slower and hesitant to take up another glass.

Suddenly Natsu took a deep breath and shot another glass back. Lucy looked over and did the same. Lucy knew she couldn't win against Cana or Gildarts, she just wanted to beat Natsu. Juvia noticed Lucy's attempt to get ahead. "I can't let _-hic-_ love rival beat me..." Juvia said. Juvia picked up her glass and shot it back. "_-hic-_ oooooohh..." Juvia said as she started to sway in her seat, and then suddenly fell over on to the floor. "Looks like Juvia is down! One minute to go guys!" Lisanna said. Natsu and Lucy were slowly shooting shot glasses back. They were both up to 8.

Gray and Gajeel both looked at how much farther ahead they were. "I ain't losin' to flame brain." Gray said as he shot another glass back. "Oooohh... that was a mistake..." Gray said as he began to sway in his seat, ultimately falling to the ground with Juvia. "Gray's down! Only seconds left!" Lisanna said. "Hi Gray-sama~ Fancy seeing you here _-hic-_." Juvia said to Gray. Natsu and Lucy stared at their glasses in front of them. Then at each other. They both picked up their glasses and hesitantly gulped them down. They both began to sway in their seats, and were trying to maintain their balance.

"5!"

Lucy then poured herself another glass.

"4!"

She picked it up.

"3!"

Smirked at a devilish grin at Natsu.

"2!"

And then threw her shot back.

"1!"

And then slammed the glass on the table.

"Time's up! Let's see how everyone did." Lisanna said as she walked up on stage. "Gray and Juvia are both out." Lisanna said. "Juvia only wishes that the floor stop moving so she can get up." Juvia said. "I wish the hole room would stop spinning." Gray moaned. Lisanna counted everyones finished glasses. "Both Gildarts and Cana tie with 17!" Lisanna said. Gildarts wrapped one arm around Cana and said. "I proud this girl is my daughter!" he gloated. "Get of me geezer." Cana said. "Gajeel has 7, Natsu has 9 and Lucy has 10! The standings are, Gildarts and Cana in first, Lucy in second, Natsu in third, and Gajeel in fourth!" Lisanna said. Everyone cheered. Lucy managed to stand up from her seat and shot both fists into the air and shouted "Second place bitches!" Then she looked at Natsu. "In your face! _-hic-_". "Yeah yeah... you got lucky." he said. "Now if you excuse me _-hic-_ I'm gonna take a victory pee." Lucy said as she carefully got down from the stage. "But you came in second." Natsu said. "As long as I beat you _-hic-_ then I don't even care." Lucy said as she stumbled to the bathroom.

After Lucy returned from the bathroom, she walked over to Natsu who was sitting at a table with Wendy, Happy, and Carla. "Hey loser." Lucy teased. "Shut up you... stupid face." Natsu replied. Lucy began to giggle uncontrollably and fell to the floor laughing. Natsu then also began to laugh. They were both shit-faced drunk. Although Wendy didn't drink, she was amused with Natsu and Lucy's funny drunken behaviour, but she also felt a little awkward being around so many drunk people. Wendy laughed. "You look like you've been having fun." she said. "Wendy I haven't had this much fun since... a while." Lucy said as she slurred her speech.

Wendy then let out a big yawn. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go home and go to bed." she said. Lucy looked up at the clock and noticed how late it was, and she also noticed that other guild members were going home for the night. Then Gray and Juvia stumbled over, with Juvia's arms wrapped around one of Gray's. "Next time Lucy. I ain't gonna lose to you." Gray said in a drunken voice. "Yeah right. I'm the champion mutha fucka." Lucy joked. "Are you guys headed home for the night?" Natsu asked. "Gray-sama wants Juvia to come over for the night." Juvia said, and then had her mouth covered by Gray's hand. "Don't tell Erza." Gray whispered. "Okay. Don't forget to wear a rubber." Natsu joked. Then Gray and Juvia stumbled out of the guild.

Lucy watched Gray leave with Juvia on his arm. Then she looked at Natsu. "Natsu, do you wanna sleep over?" Lucy asked in a drunken voice. Happy, Wendy are Carla were surprised at Lucy's question. Lucy never asked Natsu to spend the night, seeing that Natsu just always broke in. "Okay." Natsu said. "Aye. You're both really drunk. I'm gonna sleep at Wendy and Carla's." Happy said. "And who gave you permission to do that?" Carla said. "Please! Lucy is weird enough when she's sober." Happy pleaded. "Shut up Happy. At least I'm not blue... or a cat... or stupid!" Lucy said. "I'm fine with it, Happy." Wendy said. "Thank you! See you tomorrow Natsu!" Happy said as he flew off with Wendy and Carla. "Let's go." Natsu said as he got up and pulled Lucy up from the floor. "Natsu~ will you piggy back me?" Lucy asked. "Not unless you want a dip in the river." he replied. "Never mind then.".

As Natsu and Lucy walked home, they giggled and stumbled all over the place until they finally made it back to Lucy's apartment. "Ah! We're _-hic-_ finally home!" Natsu said. "Man you're bed is gonna be so comfortable. But first I need a snack." Natsu said as he walked into the kitchen. Lucy stepped towards her bed, and began to slip her dress off. After it was off, and she was in nothing but her bra and panties, she walked towards Natsu. "Hey Lucy, do you have any chips or anything? There's not much here to snack on." Natsu said but there was no answer.

"Luce?" Natsu said as he turned around looking for a response from Lucy, but instead he found her half naked in front of him. Natsu's eyes widened as Lucy put her hands up to Natsu's face to bring him in for a kiss. Natsu still just stood there wide-eyed until he finally responded to her kiss by grabbing her waist and bringing her closer. Lucy opened her mouth to let Natsu explore with his tongue, and Natsu did the same. They both stood in the kitchen for a bit until they began to wobble back and fourth, still being very drunk.

They both managed to make their way to Lucy's bed without breaking their mouths apart. Once in front of her beg, Natsu fell backwards onto it, now with Lucy on top of him. Then as Natsu removed his mouth for some air, he flipped Lucy over so that he was now on top of her, and moved his head to her neck, where he began to kiss it. "Natsu..." Lucy moaned in pleasure. Natsu trailed kisses up neck to her ear where he gently nipped at her ear lobe, causing Lucy to gasp in pleasure. Then Natsu moved his lips back up to hers. As they continued to smack lips together, hands moved to delicate and ticklish places, causing excited moans and grunts to be heard

They continued to make out for a while, when Natsu decided to take it one step further, and pulled Lucy up, and began to unhook her bra. Once it was unhooked, Lucy felt as if she wasn't the only one who should be naked, she she lifted Natsu's shirt off, and undid his pants, and pulled them off. Soon, they were both completely naked. They moved underneath the covers of Lucy's bed to further their 'activities'. Soon enough, they let their instincts take over. Moans and screams of pleasure filled the room, as both Natsu and Lucy gave each other everything they had to offer.

* * *

**Holy fluff Batman. AND DAT CLIFF HANGER. MMMM. Hope you enjoyed the sexiness. More to come soon! ;) Reviews are appreciated! Btw this took all day. It's super late and I need sleep. Goodnight, you're all beautiful.**


	24. Oops

**Oops**

Lucy awoke to the sun's rays shining through her window into her eyes. She fluttered her eyes open. Her eyes were red and blood shot. She lifted her hands up and rubbed her head. "Uuuuugggh... my head..." Lucy groaned. "Hang overs suck so much. Ugh, I can't remember what happened last night...". Lucy then had the sudden realization that we was in her bed naked. "Huh? Why am I...?" she asked herself. Then she noticed that her pillow felt like it was slightly rising up and down. And it was hard. She turned her head to see that she was resting her head on Natsu's chest, while he was still asleep. "Eh?" she said, wondering why she was on Natsu. Then her eyes widened with realization. "EEEHHH!?" she said, now realizing that she was naked in bed with Natsu.

Lucy nervously looked under the covers that she was in fact laying naked next to Natsu who was also naked. "What the fuck happened last night!?" Lucy nervously asked herself. Then Lucy's eyes widened once again. "W-Wait... we didn't... d-did we... have...?" Lucy asked. Then very quickly and shakily she got out of bed. She looked around to see their clothes scattered onto the floor. "How drunk did we get last night?". Suddenly she could hear stirring coming from Natsu, meaning he was waking up. Lucy quickly grabbed the nearest thing to cover herself, which were two couch pillows.

"My head feels like it's gonna explode..." Natsu groaned. "N-Natsu..." Lucy said. "Hm? Oh hey Luce. What time is it?... And why are you naked?" Natsu said. Natsu then looked under the bed covers. "Why am I naked?" he asked. Suddenly it all came rushing back to Lucy. Gildarts' party! Booze! The drinking contest! Even more booze! Going home with Natsu! Making out with Natsu! Doing... _it _with Natsu! "Oh my god..." Lucy said as she buried her head into one of the pillows she was holding. "Lucy... I can't remember anything from last night." Natsu said. Then he noticed that Lucy was stuffed her face into one of her pillows. "You okay Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu... last night... when we got home... we... we..." Lucy said, but couldn't bring herself to actually say what they did. "What'd we do?" Natsu asked. For a moment Natsu was silent. Then his eyes widened. He looked down at himself, then to Lucy. "Oh shit." Natsu said, realizing what had happened last night. "Did we... have sex?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. Natsu shot both of his hands to his face. "Oh my god Lucy I... I am so sorry. I... I..." Natsu said. He could remember the time when he had kissed Lucy, and how upset she got, but sex? This was so much worse. "I... I don't know what to say. I mean... I can remember me... starting it last night. I'm sorry..." Lucy said.

Natsu hung his head in shame. Then he raised his head slightly to look at Lucy. "I'll look away if you wanna get dressed." he said in a shameful tone. Lucy realized she was still naked and using pillows to cover herself so she quickly got out a shirt and sweat pants. Natsu also leaned down over the bed to pick up his boxers to put on.

Natsu said at the edge of the bed with his head hung low, resting his elbows on his knees and holding hold his head with his hands. Lucy walked over and sat next to him. "Natsu... I..." she said, but she just couldn't find the words. Her and Natsu had completely broken down their wall of friendship last night. They had freakin' sex! Plus it was Lucy's first time, and probably Natsu's too, and they both just got drunk and did it without even thinking. Wasn't sex supposed to be something intimate you did with the person you loved? Getting smashed and fucking your best friend isn't intimate at all. Sure, Lucy liked Natsu, but she didn't want this to happen.

"Lucy... I don't have the words to say how sorry I am... I... never had any intentions on doing... anything like that with you." Natsu said. "I did..." Lucy admitted. "I can remember at some point last night before we left... I decided I wanted to... you know. I was way too drunk and... I'm the one who should be sorry." Lucy said. Natsu was glad that Lucy wasn't mad at him. He agreed that they were both way too drunk last night. Sure, Natsu had finally decided he wanted to be with Lucy and make her his mate, but he wanted it to play out normally like he was told it was supposed to. But what's done is done.

"Does... does this mean we can't be friends any more?" Natsu asked, with his head still hung low. Lucy looked over at Natsu. She could see he was genuinely worried that their friendship was over. "Of course not... this is just... a rough patch." Lucy said. "Rough patches are supposed to be fights... not sex." Natsu said. "No... but the only excuse I can think of is that we were both drunk." Lucy said. Natsu then raised his head and looked at Lucy. "Yeah. We couldn't control our actions. We were shit-faced. We wouldn't do that otherwise would we?" Natsu said. "No.". "Exactly. Let's forget this happened.". " So... this was... consensual?". "I don't know what that means.". Lucy giggled. She couldn't believe she lost her virginity to someone so dense. Then again, she was pretty dense too obviously.

"Can we forget this? Won't things be awkward?" Lucy asked. "Not if we don't make things awkward. We got drunk. Didn't realized what we were doing. And did it. Mistakes happen." Natsu said. "Yeah." Lucy replied. It was odd, but she felt slightly hurt when Natsu said it was a mistake, even thought it was. She also felt as if she wanted... more. Which was probably why she was so calm about this. Natsu only seemed so distraught because he thought he upset her. She was upset, but she was upset for the reason that they shared such a moment last night while they were drunk. It didn't having any feeling.

"Alright. So this was consensual, and we never speak of this to anyone." Lucy said. "Agreed." Natsu said. "Okay. Well if you don't mind... I wanna go back to sleep. I'm really hung over." Lucy said as she laid down on her bed. "Yeah me too." Natsu said as he was also about to lay down. "Are you serious? Leave." Lucy said. "Right." Natsu said as he got up and gathered his clothes. He went over to the window, and then hopped out.

"I wish last night could of happened when we weren't drunk... and when we were dating... and when he even liked me... god damn it." Lucy said.


	25. Happy Birthday Lucy!

**Happy Birthday Lucy!**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Magnolia. Appropriate, seeing as it was July 1st, the first day of summer. And it was also Lucy's 18th birthday. She woke up in glee. She was ecstatic that for once, the people most important to her would remember her birthday. After her mother died when she was little, the only people who ever remembered her birthday were the house servants. As much as Lucy loved them, what she really wanted was for her father to remember. Unfortunately, since she was asleep for seven years on Tenrou Island, she wasn't there to receive her fathers birthday wishes. And after she returned, she found out that her father had passed away. Birthdays for her were never what she wanted. She usually dreaded them, just because of her past experiences. But now she had a new family who would celebrate her birthday with her. And there was Natsu, who reminded Lucy that he remembered the day before Gildarts' birthday, so she was excited to see him today.

After the 'events' of Gildarts' party, Natsu and Lucy were a tad awkward around each other. When guild members teased them about how they should be a couple, they became extra flustered. Natsu was also considerate of the situation and didn't break into her house or sleep in her bed. He gave her some necessary space. But that storm was after blowing over, and the two were once acting normal again. Well as 'normal' as they ever were.

Lucy couldn't help but hum in the shower. She was just so excited about today. For once, she could finally have the birthday she had always wanted. She stepped out of the shower, did her hair nice and pretty, and got dressed in a red t-shirt and short orange skirt.

She was in her kitchen fixing herself some breakfast when she heard her window open, and someone step in. "Morning Luce!" Natsu said. "Morning Lucy!" Happy also said. "Good morning guys!" Lucy said in a very cheerful voice. "Wow. Someone sure is in a good mood today." Natsu said as he walked over and sat down at her kitchen table. "Well I should be." she said with a smile. "Did you find a good fish?" Happy asked as he flew over on to the table. "Um... no." Lucy said. "What has you so happy then?" Natsu asked. Lucy's smile quickly fell. "You... don't know?" Lucy asked. "Should I?" Natsu asked. Lucy's head lowered so that her hair was covering her eyes. She turned around and continued to make her breakfast.

He forgot. Even when Natsu remembered at Gildarts' party, he forgot. Lucy felt like crying, but she held her tears back. She knew everyone else at the guild would remember, but she wanted Natsu to be the first one to wish her a happy birthday, and he forgot.

"Hey Luce, me and Happy got a mission picked out for us today. We don't have to leave as soon as we get to the guild so we can hang around for a bit." Natsu told Lucy. "Okay." she faintly replied. "This mission is super special though! So you have to go on it today! So you have to come to the guild! Got it?" he said. Lucy just nodded. "Great! Me and Happy are gonna head over to the guild and grab something to eat. See you when you get there." Natsu said. "Aye, and don't forget to bring that good mood of yours!" Happy said as he and Natsu jumped out the window and ran to the guild.

Lucy finished making her breakfast. Because of how hurt she was, she got distracted and ended up burning her food. She put it in the garbage as sat down on her bed and let out a big sigh. "At least everyone else will remember. Natsu is gonna feel really bad when he finds out." she said to herself. She wiped the unfallen tears from her eyes, and left her apartment and made her way to the guild.

"He should feel bad... forgetting my birthday... the nerve of that hot head." Lucy said to herself as she walked to the guild. Outside of the guild, she saw Happy, just floating outside of the doors, which were closed. "Hey Happy." Lucy said. "Wah! Oh hi Lucy. You scared me. I thought you were a monster." Happy said. "Shut it... just let me through." Lucy said, trying to get past Happy who blocked her path. "Okay LUCY. I WILL LET YOU INTO THE GUILD NOW LUCY!" Happy shouted, somewhat aiming his mouth to the door. "Why are you yelling? Just move will you?" Lucy said as she pushed Happy aside and went through the doors.

Upon entering the guild, she couldn't see a thing. All of the lights were off. "Why's it so dark in here? Did master forget to pay the bills again?" Lucy asked. Suddenly all of the lights flashed on, and the whole guild was standing in front of Lucy. Above them, Happy and Carla were holding a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Lucy!'. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" everyone shouted.

Lucy put both of her hands to her mouth in disbelief. At the front of the group was Natsu, flashing Lucy one of his famous grins. Then Mirajane walked out from behind everyone holding a cake with sparklers. Everyone then began to sing Lucy happy birthday as they approached her with the cake.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Lucy! Happy birthday to you~!" they all sang. "And you smell like one too!" Natsu added. "That... whatever Natsu." Gray said. Tears began to fall from Lucy's eyes. "What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked. "Nothing... it's just that... you remembered!" Lucy said as she threw her arms around Natsu. "Had you fooled this morning didn't I?" Natsu chuckled. "You idiot. I actually thought you forgot." Lucy said. "I'd never forget your birthday! No one here would!" Natsu said.

Then everyone sat down to enjoy a slice of cake and give Lucy her gifts. She received a little unmeltable ice sculpture from Gray. A small set of leather armour from Erza. Books from Levy, Wendy, and a couple other members. A fish from happy. And a few other things.

After Lucy had received all of her gifts, she sat at a table with some of the girls. Suddenly Natsu came over. "Lucy! It's time for our mission!" he said. "You were serious about that?" Lucy asked. "Mhm. It's your birthday mission." Natsu said. "Um okay. Lets go then!". "Great! But you have to wear this." Natsu said as he held up a blindfold. "Uh... why?" Lucy asked. "Because I said so. Now stop being weird and put it on." Natsu said as he tied the blindfold around Lucy's head. "You're the weird one." Lucy said as she was being blindfolded. "Happy! Let's go!" Natsu called out. "Aye sir!". Natsu took Lucy's hand, and guided her out of the guild. "Where are we going?" she asked. "You'll see!" Natsu replied.

* * *

After a fairly short train ride, Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrived at their destination. "That sucked..." Natsu groaned. "You're fine now. Let's go!" Happy said as the all stepped of the train. "How long are you gonna make me wear this?" Lucy asked. "Not much longer." Natsu said.

Soon after, they finally stopped walking. "Okay. You can take the blindfold off now Luce." Natsu said. Lucy reached up and undid the blindfold. She fluttered her eyelids after her not being able to see for a while. Once her eyes adjusted, she took in the sight before her. They were in Hargeon.

They were up on a lookout that gave you a view of the whole town. It was beautiful. The sun was setting over the horizon of the fishing town. Natsu swung one arm over Lucy's shoulder. "Surprise! We're in Hargeon!" Natsu said. "Aye! The town we first meet in!" Happy said. Lucy could feel tears well up in her eyes. "You guys..." she said. Then Natsu pointed down at a spot in town. "See that spot right there? That's where we first met." Natsu said. "It is." Lucy said. " I have another surprise for you." Natsu said as he stepped behind Lucy.

Natsu took something out of his pocket, and put it around Lucy's neck. It was a necklace. Natsu stepped back to Lucy's side. "Well... what do ya think?" he asked. Lucy looked down at the necklace. It was a reddish coloured marble with a silver dragon inside. Tears of joy started to roll down Lucy's face. "I love it." she said. "Thank you so much Natsu." she said as she turned towards Natsu and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled away while her arms were still around Natsu so that she could look into his eyes. Natsu and Lucy just stared into each others eyes. Then Lucy brought her hand up and cupped one side of Natsu's face. Then Natsu leaned his head forward so that him and Lucy were touching foreheads.

Happy was standing on the ground, looking up at his partners. He couldn't help but snicker at their embrace. Lucy looked down at her necklace again. "Hey, it changed colours." Lucy said. "Yeah. It changes colours depending on the wearers mood. It's yellow now, so that means your happy!" Natsu told Lucy. Lucy smiled. "I am happy." she said as she pulled Natsu in closer to her.

"Hey guys. Can we eat now?" Happy asked. They both exited each others arms and looked down at Happy. "Sure thing buddy. Me and Happy thought it would be a good idea to eat at the first restaurant we were at together." Natsu said. "That sounds like a great idea." Lucy said as she picked up Happy for a hug. "Let's go! This time me and Happy are paying. We still own you for the first time." Natsu said.

Afterwards, they walked to the restaurant and had dinner. Once they were done, they walked to the train station to get the train home. "Hey Natsu?" Lucy said as they were walking. "Yeah?". "You made today my best birthday ever.". "Anything for you Luce.". Then Lucy reached up and held Natsu's hand as they continued to walk to the train station. They both looked at each other and smiled. Happy flew over and landed on top of Natsu's head. He looked down at Lucy's necklace and noticed that it had changed to purple. _"They loooove each other."_ Happy thought.


	26. Sleepover

**Just wanted to apologize for taking a couple days to upload chapters. I get distracted easily so whenever I'm working on one I end up writing a bit then going on youtube or something. Also my friends keep tempting me with fun things to do so I haven't been all that consistent so this took me a couple days. Anyways sorry for making you guys wait.**

* * *

**Sleepover**

It was a long day for Lucy. She had just gotten back to the guild from an unsuccessful mission with Natsu and Happy. Their mission was to track down and capture a infamous thief in the spa town Balsam Village. The three trailed the thief up a tall building. Upon reaching the top where the thief was, the thief commented on Lucy's good looks, and her chest more specifically. This caused Natsu to lash out and send an unnecessary amount of fire towards the thief. The explosion resulted in the thief getting away, and in half of the building being destroyed. Which ultimately led to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy not getting paid. At least they didn't have to pay for any damages.

Lucy sat at the bar and slammed her head on the bar counter. "That looked like it hurt." Mirajane said. "It did... ow." Lucy said, still with her head on the table. "Bad mission?" Mirajane asked as she was scrubbing glasses. "Yup. Natsu blew up a building. Now I only just have enough money for my rent, and barely any for food and stuff." Lucy replied. "Speaking of Natsu, where is he?" Mirajane asked. "Him and Happy went home for the night. Natsu hurt his leg in the explosion so he's gonna let it rest.". "Ah. I'm surprised he didn't ask to rest at your place.". "He was smart and realized that I was a little cross with him.". Mirajane just laughed.

Levy then walked over after noticing that Lucy was back from her mission. "Ah Lu-chan! You're back!" Levy happily said. Lucy just groaned in reply. "It was a bad mission was it?" Levy asked. "What's with boys and being so destructive?" Lucy asked as she raised her head off of the bar counter. "Eh, I don't know. Gajeel, Jet and Droy are all the same way." Levy said.

"You know what you girls need?" Mirajane said. Both wizards looked at Mirajane. "A girls night! We should have a sleep over!" Mirajane suggested. "That sounds fun! What do you think Lu-chan?" Levy said. "I could use a night of just us girls. Count me in!" Lucy replied. "Great! When should we have our sleepover?" Mirajane asked. "Most of us girls all live in fairy hills. Why don't we have it at your place Lu-chan?" Levy asked. "Okay!" Lucy said with a smile. "I'll ask some of the girls if they wanna join." Lucy said as she got up from her bar stool.

Shorty after, Lucy returned to tell Levy and Mirajane that Juvia, Erza, Cana, Lisanna, and Wendy and Carla would be joining. Lucy told everyone to come over around 7 o'clock. After they made their arrangements, Lucy went home to prepare for everyone's arrival. She set out chips, drinks and she even summoned Virgo to get some beanbag chairs from the spirit world. After all her preparations were ready, she got changed into her pyjamas and waited for everyone to arrive.

Soon enough her guests started to arrive. First was Erza, followed by the Strauss siblings, then Juvia, Wendy and Carla, and finally Cana. Lisanna had the idea to bring over a couple movies for them all to watch. Erza was kind enough to bring some cake, and Cana brought some alcohol, but only enough for her.

They all watched movies, did each others make-up, played some board games, but now they were just sitting around talking and tell stories. "Juvia is really glad you and Gajeel-kun are together now Levy." Juvia said. "Thanks Juvia! I'm glad too. Things are going really well." Levy replied. "And from what I've see, Gray has opened up more to you Juvia." Lisanna said. "Juvia is so happy that Gray-sama finally confessed his love for Juvia." Juvia said, no doubt having one of her fantasies in her head. "I happy for you Juvia. But if I find out that he mistreats you in anyways, he'll suffer unimaginable pain." Erza said. "I don't think he confessed yet, but I'm glad you're making progress." Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

"Say Lucy, when are you gonna make a move on Natsu?" Cana asked. "W-Why would I do that?" Lucy questioned. "Maybe because you like him and want him to be inside of you?" Cana said. Lucy blushed. "What makes you think I like him?" Lucy asked. Cana pointed her thumb at Lisanna. "She told me.". Lucy glared at Lisanna. "W-Well Erza told me." Lisanna said. Lucy turned her glare to Erza. "I... I hate to blame my own comrades... but Wendy told me." Erza said. Lucy then turned to Wendy. "Mira told me!" Wendy quickly said. Lucy turned to Mirajane who was just smiling. "I knew this whole time. But Levy did tell me also." she said. "Levy-chan! How could you!" Lucy said. "S-Sorry Lu-chan..." Levy said.

"Besides, you two were all over each other at Gildarts' party. It's pretty obvious." Mirajane added. Lucy just blushed and signed. "I even saw you both go home together. I hope nothing dirty happened" Cana joked. Lucy's blush deepened even more and she nervously gulped. She turned her head away from everyone and started to fiddle with her fingers. "Well..." Lucy nervously said. "Wait, did something happen?" Lisanna asked. Lucy nervously nodded. "Oh my god, did you guys kiss?" Levy asked. "Well...". "Did you guys make out?" Lisanna asked. "Um...". "Did you guys get it on?" Cana joked. Lucy was silent. "... Lucy you never." Levy said, suspecting Lucy of something. "Maybe..." Lucy said. Everyone gasped.

"How extremely inappropriate!" Carla said. "Natsu... I'll kill him!" Erza shouted. "Erza calm down! We were... we were both really drunk and... it just sorta happened." Lucy admitted. "Wow Lu-chan. And you guys aren't even dating yet. Every heard of taking things slow?" Levy joked. "I know. I didn't want it to play out that way. But we both agreed to forget about it." Lucy told everyone. "Are you're both just fine with it?" Lisanna asked. "I guess. It's not awkward anymore. I just wish I hadn't of wasted my first time while we were both shit-faced.". "So you admit you do like him!" Cana said. "Okay! Yes! I like Natsu! I want to be Natsu's girlfriend! You all happy now?" Lucy snapped.

"You have to confess now Lucy!" Mirajane said. Lucy was silent. "You both shared an intimate moment, even though you were drunk. He wouldn't of done it if he didn't like you. I see the way you two are. And the way you look at him, and the way _he_ looks at you. You have to tell him Lucy. You can't stop hiding it from him." Mirajane said. Lucy was silent, and she began to blush. Her necklace that Natsu gave her then turned purple. "Hey, the necklace he gave you changed colour." Wendy noticed. "Oh. It's purple." Lucy said. "You know what purple means right? It means you loooove him." Cana said. Lucy's blush deepened.

"C'mon Lucy. You gotta tell him." Lisanna said. "Juvia thinks so too! Then you won't be Juvia's love rival anymore. And you and Natsu are perfect together!" Juvia said. "It would make me happy to see that your both happy." Erza said. "You both deserve each other!" Wendy added. Lucy thought for a minute. They she looked up at everyone. "You're all right. I'm gonna tell Natsu how I feel about him! Next time I see him, I'll defiantly confess!" Lucy said with confidence.

"That's great Lu-chan! Now enough romance talk. It's time for battle." Levy said as she stood up with a pillow in hand. "If it's a battle you want... that a battle you shall get." Erza said as she also stood up with a pillow. "Pillow fight!" Lisanna said as she got up and hit her sister with a pillow. _"Tomorrow. I'll defiantly tell him tomorrow."_ Lucy thought.

* * *

**I don't feel like this chapter was some of my best work. This chapter is pretty much just filler. But I have plans for the next one. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	27. News

**News**

The sun was barely up yet and Natsu was slowly walking towards the guild. He was woken up early by a message that was delivered to him from the master. Normally, Natsu would hate to be woken up early, but if the master sent him a message asking him to come to the guild asap, it must be important. As he was walking, Happy was flying next to Natsu. Happy rubbed his eyes, seeing he was also just woken up with Natsu. "Natsu, what do you think the master needs to see you for?" Happy asked as he yawned. "I don't know buddy. Guess we'll find out." Natsu replied. "Think it's something important?" Happy asked again. "Must be. He wouldn't ask us to come otherwise." Natsu told him.

Soon enough they arrived at the guild. It was still really early so no one was here yet. "Natsu." Someone said from upstairs. Natsu looked up and saw Erza. She had a serious look on her face. Something was up. And it wasn't something good. Natsu and Happy went up stairs. "We've been waiting for you." Erza said. "What's this about?" Natsu curiously asked. "Master wanted everyone present before he told us anything. But everyone is here now. So come in." Erza said. Erza led Natsu and Happy to the master's office.

Erza opened up the door and all three stepped in. In the master's office was Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Pantherlily, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, Elfman, Gildarts, and finally master Makarov, who was at his desk.

"'Bout time you showed up, Salamander." Gajeel said. "Now that everyone's here, would you mind tellin' us what's goin' on, master?" Gray asked the master. "Certainly. I'm sure you're all curious as to why I summoned you all her at such and early hour. But I called you all here to inform you that... our country is going into a new war." Makarov told everyone.

Everyone's faces turned into pure shock. "W-What?" Laxus said. "A new... war?" Eflman said. "How do you know? Who told you this?" Erza asked. "The magic council informed all of us guild masters." the master told everyone. "What reason is there for a new war?" Freed asked. "Dark guilds from our country and neighbouring countries are banding together. They've declared war on the magic council and all legitimate guilds.". "That's terrible." Juvia said. "Yes. The enemy is calling themselves 'The Dark Alliance'. Right now, they're organizing their troops so no actual battling has happened yet. But we estimate they'll be deploying their troops soon.".

"What's the magic council doing?" Gildarts asked. "That same thing. Allying troops. That's why I've called you all here. The council is asking guilds and their strongest wizards to help stop our enemy. And you're some of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards. I'm asking all of you if you'll go to the battle front." Makarov said. "You're... asking us to go to war?" Erza asked. "Yes.".

Everyone was silent for a moment, but then the silence was broken by Elfman. "I want to help my country... but I don't know if I can leave my sisters." he said. "I'm not forcing anyone to go. This is completely up to you. But wizards such as yourselves would be able to change the tides of battle." Makarov said. Everyone was still silent.

"I'll go." Laxus said. "I want to do everything I can to keep our country and guild safe.". "I'll go too." Gajeel said. "As will I." Panterlily added. "If Laxus is going, we are as well." Freed said on behalf of the Thunder God Tribe. "I want to keep everyone safe... I'll go." Erza said. "I'll do what I can." Gildarts said. "I wanna help too." Gray said. "If Gray-sama is going, then Juvia is going as well." Juvia said.

"What about you flame brain?" Gray said to Natsu. Natsu was silent. Natsu would drop everything to help his friends if they were in danger, which they are. The whole country is in danger. But Natsu couldn't stop thinking about one thing. Lucy. How could he leave Lucy and go to war? He would want her to be there with him, but he didn't want to endanger Lucy. "Natsu..." Happy said in a sad voice. "I... I have to do what I can to protect our nakama. I'll go too."

Makarov nodded. "Elfman?" he asked. "I... I can't leave my sisters. I'm sorry." Elfman said. "It's fine." Makarov said. "Hey, we need someone to hold down the fort here." Gray said. Elfman smiled. "Protecting the guild is a man!" he said. "That makes no sense you idiot." Evergreen said. "Alright. We'll all leave tomorrow. For today... everyone say their farewells. I'll make an announcement to everyone else later. Thank you everyone. That's all for now." Makarov said.

Everyone left Makarov's office and went downstairs. They all sat down at a table. "Well this is pretty shitty." Gray said. "That's an understatement." Laxus replied. "Still, it's our duty as citizens to protect our country, and our duty as wizards to protect our guild." Erza said. "I think everyone should go get their stuff packed and ready now. We're gonna want to spent the rest of today with our friends before we go." Gildarts said as he got up. Everyone nodded in agreement and got up as well. Everyone began to leave the guild to prepare but Natsu was stopped by Happy.

"Natsu, what are you gonna tell Lucy? She's not gonna like that you're leaving." Happy said. Natsu sighed. "I... I don't know Happy.".

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sun shining in through her window. She got up and walked in to her bathroom to take a shower. Her sleepover was two days ago. The day after her sleepover was they day she decided to confess to Natsu. But as luck would have it, he was gone all day on a mission with Gildarts. She thought that this wasn't such a bad thing. A day would give her plenty of time to think about how she'd confess and what she'd say. But she never came up with anything. She exited her shower and stared at herself in the mirror, thinking of what to tell Natsu. "I could do something romantic and confess to him... or I could write him a love letter or something... or I can... ugh I don't know!" Lucy said. It was frustrating not being able to come up with anything. "First things first. I have to look presentable." Lucy said. Then she heard her stomach growl. "Okay, breakfast first, then I'll get ready."

* * *

Around this time, most of the guild members have arrived. Natsu was upstairs, looking down at everyone. He thought the best way for Lucy to find out was from the Master's announcement, but Lucy wasn't here yet. "Natsu." someone from behind him said. Natsu turned around to see Makarov behind him. "Gramps." Natsu said. "If you don't want to leave her, you can stay." Makarov said. Natsu ignored that fact that he knew how he was feeling about Lucy. He just sighed and looked back down at the guild. "I have to do what's right. I have to protect our country and our guild." he said. "With yours and everyone's help, I'm sure we'll all get through this. You'll see her again." Makarov said before walking downstairs. Natsu was silent. He still didn't know how to break the news to Lucy.

Makarov stepped in the middle of the guild. Behind him was Erza, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe, Gajeel and Pantherlily, and Gildarts. Natsu was still upstairs, looking down at everyone. Happy then flew over and landed on the rail Natsu was leaning on. "Is master gonna tell everyone now?" Happy asked. Natsu nodded.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention." Makarov said. Everyone was went quiet and looked at the master. "I have some rather alarming news. Fiore is going to war." he told everyone. The whole guild was in shock. Questions started flying at Makarov, more than he could answer. "Quiet! A large number of dark guilds have allied themselves against us and the council. The council has asked that us guild members aid them in the war against the enemy, so some of our guild members and myself have volunteered to help them protect our country." Makarov told the guild. The other guild members were now volunteering themselves to go as well, to which Makarov told them he was only bringing a select few and that the others needed to stay here and protect the guild. Every then began to comfort and console each other. Everyone was distraught. Levy was crying for Gajeel. So was Cana for her father.

Natsu was still watching everyone. Although the other guild members were sad that they had to stay here, they knew it was the right thing. And that everyone who was going would come back. "Natsu... you should go tell Lucy soon." Happy said. "Yeah... I'll go now." Natsu said. "I'll be back later buddy." Natsu said as he went downstairs and towards to exit. But he was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. It was Erza, who was looking at Natsu with comforting eyes. "Are you going to tell her?" Erza asked. "Yeah." he replied. "I'm sorry you have to leave her Natsu.". "It's for the best. Although I won't be here, I'll still be protecting her. Along with everyone else.". Erza smiled at Natsu and let him go.

* * *

Natsu looked up at Lucy's window. This was it. He was sure she won't take the news well, but he has to tell her. He hopped up the building to her window. Meanwhile Lucy was in her bathroom, talking to herself in the mirror, still trying to figure out how to tell Natsu that she liked him. "Ugh... why is this so difficult? It should be easy but it's just...not." Lucy said. Suddenly she could hear her window open, which meant only one thing.

She came out of the bathroom and saw Natsu stepping in to her apartment. "N-Natsu! Hey!" Lucy said. "Hey Luce." Natsu said in a sad tone that Lucy didn't pick up on. _"Okay Lucy. This is it. Just tell him. Right here, right now. Okay. You can do this."_ Lucy thought, mentally preparing herself to tell Natsu how she feels about him. But before she could say anything, Natsu spoke. "Lucy... I have to tell you something. It's really important." Natsu said in a serious tone. Lucy's confident demeanour quickly turned into that of worry. "What is it?" she asked. Natsu looked away from Lucy. He opened his mouth to speak but was hesitant. There was a silent pause. Then Natsu finally spoke.

"Lucy... I'm... leaving for a while." Natsu said. Lucy's heart fell into her stomach. She didn't know the reason behind his statement, but she could feel that it wasn't good. "What?" she asked. "I'm... going to war. There's an enemy threatening our country, and me and some other guild members are going to stop them." Natsu told Lucy. "You're... leaving to go to war?" Lucy asked. "Yeah." Natsu said. Lucy lowered her head, hiding her face behind her bangs. "Oh." she said. Natsu was silent.

Suddenly Lucy turned around and opened up her closet. She began rummaging through it. She pulled out her travel bag and several other things. "Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked. "Packing. For when we go. If we're going to war, then I have to pack my things." Lucy said. "Lucy... you're not coming." Natsu simply stated. "How much clothes should I bring? Probably a lot. We'll be gone for a while.". "Lucy...". "I should bring that armour Erza gave me for my birthday. Never thought I'd need to use it.". "Lucy.". "I should bring snacks for the trip too. I have some fish f-for Happy. And I wanna b-bring the necklace you got me. A-And I... I..." Lucy said, and with every word her voice became more shaky until she was finally in tears.

Lucy fell to the floor, and began to cry. Natsu ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, to which Lucy wrapped hers around him as tight as she could. "I-I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here." Lucy sobbed. "Lucy I can't. I have to help protect everyone." Natsu said. "What if you don't come back? I can't lose you. I... I don't know what I'd do." Lucy said. "You won't lose me." Natsu said. Lucy continued to cry into Natsu. Natsu did his best to comfort her by stroking her head.

Then Natsu stood up, pulling Lucy up with him. "Here." he said as he held out a small crystal ball. "It's a communication lacrima. So that we can still talk while I'm gone." Natsu said. Lucy took the lacrima and looked down at it. "You have to promise me you'll come back." Lucy said. "I'm promise Lucy. I'll come back to you no matter what." Natsu said. Lucy looked up at Natsu, with tears still streaming down her face. Natsu raised both of this hands up and cupped Lucy's face, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Then Natsu leaned his head in towards Lucy and kissed her. Lucy reached up and grabbed Natsu's wrists as he still held her face as they kissed. Finally they broke away and touched their foreheads together. "Let's go to the guild so we can see everyone else." Natsu said. "Okay." Lucy replied.

They left Lucy's apartment and walked towards the guild. As they walked, Lucy couldn't hold her tears back, so she continued to cry as they walked towards the guild. Natsu wrapped one arm around her, and her hugged him back as they made their way to the guild. There, Makarov explained the full story to everyone. He explained that they'd be living in military barracks, and who their enemy was and what they wanted, what other guilds would be helping, etc. Through out all this, Lucy clung to Natsu, not letting go of him for a second. Fearing that if she did, she'd never get a hold of him again.

The guild enjoyed their last night together before everyone left. It was a sad night, but everyone made the most of it and still managed to have a bit of fun before the next day. Soon enough, it was night time. Because no one wanted to leave each other, everyone ended up sleeping at the guild. Most people were asleep but Natsu and Lucy were still awake and sitting down against a wall.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu said. "Yeah?" Lucy replied. "Can we sleep in your bed? I want to sleep there before I leave tomorrow and have to sleep in uncomfortable beds.". Lucy laughed. "Sure." she said. They both got up and left the guild. As they walked home, they held hands, not wanting to let go of each other for a second.

When they got home, Lucy changed into her sleepwear and Natsu took off his vest and scarf and got into bed. Lucy walked over and Natsu lifted up the covers for Lucy to get in. She got in bed, and laid down sideways so that her and Natsu were looking at each other. Then she intertwined her legs with his, and held his hand under the covers. "I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be fine." Natsu said, trying to reassure Lucy that he'd be okay. "Of course I'm gonna worry." Lucy said. Natsu chuckled. "I know." Lucy then shifted in closer to Natsu and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. Natsu then put his arms over her, and the two then fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone was outside of the guild. They were all saying their farewells to each other. Although it was a sad moment, there were smiles on most of the guild members faces along with their tears. They knew they'd see everyone again, and they were proud of what they were all going to do. Lucy walked over to Natsu and Happy. Happy jumped up into Lucy's chest sobbing. "Lucy! I'm gonna miss you!" Happy said. "I'm gonna miss you two Happy." Lucy sobbed. She put Happy down and looked at Natsu. Natsu gave Lucy one of his famous grins. "We'll all be back. You can bet on it." Natsu said. "You have to come back so I can see that stupid grin again." Lucy said as she embraced Natsu. "That'll be the first thing you see when I come back.". "And you'll call me everyday night?" Lucy asked. "I'll try." Natsu replied. "And you'll keep everyone safe?". "Mhm!". "And you'll give the bad guys an extra smack for me too.". "Definitely.".

The two moved their heads so that they were looking into each others eyes. "I love you." Lucy said. Natsu smiled a huge smile. "I love you too, weirdo." he said. Lucy chuckled. "Idiot." Then Natsu pulled Lucy in for a passionate kiss. "Oi, fire breath. Save some for when we get back." Gray said. They broke their kiss and looked over at everyone. "Time to head out." Makarov said. Nastu and Lucy looked back at each other. "See you soon." Natsu said. Lucy nodded, trying to hold back her sobs. He pulled her in tight for one last hug, then let her go.

Everyone then walked of towards the train station. Lucy watched as Natsu walked away, waving back at everyone. "Show those bastards what Fairy Tail can do!" she shouted. The group leaving finally turned their backs and stopped waving. "It's about damn time you two came out." Gray said to Natsu. Natsu just chuckled. "You'll get back to her soon enough. Don't worry about her." Erza said. "Yeah, I know. But for now, lets focus on winning this war for everyone. I'm all fired up!" Natsu said. "AYE SIR!".

* * *

**Oh man! What a turn of events. I'm not going to focus on Natsu's and everyone elses time or battles during the war. Instead, I'm gonna focus on Lucy, and he conversations with Natsu while he's gone. So don't expect any battle scenes or anything. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	28. I miss you

**I miss you**

_2 Days after Natsu left_

It had been two days since Natsu and the others left. Lucy had just gotten home from the guild and was pacing around her room. At the guild, she was informed that Natsu and the others had finally made it to camp and are just getting settled in. Lucy had been waiting to call Natsu on the communication lacrima that he had given her. She knew he wouldn't be able to talk while he was travelling on all sorts of transportation to get to camp.

She was pacing around the room, wondering what she'd say. Right before Natsu left, Lucy had confessed to him. And he confessed back! This made Lucy ecstatic. She was happy and relieved to know that Natsu also had feelings for her. Her confession was sort of an impulse. She said it because in the back of her mind was the thought that she may never see him again, and she wanted him to know how she felt. Even thought her exact words were "I love you", she could admit that she wasn't in love with the pink-haired dragon slayer. It just seemed like the right think to say at the time. She did love him, she just wasn't in love with him yet.

"_What will happen when he gets back? Will we start dating? Will we become a couple? Where would we go on a date? What would we do?" _Lucy thought. She was thinking that their feelings haven't yet been fully established or experienced seeing Natsu left right when she told him. A lot will change when he gets back. Then a thought occurred to her. _"What if... what if he doesn't come back?"_ Lucy thought. She confessed and found out he likes her too only for him to leave and die in battle, and for them to never experience anything together. This scared Lucy so much. She wanted more than anything for him to come back. She was confident that everyone would come back safe and sound, but she couldn't help but worry.

Suddenly Lucy saw her lacrima glow a bright blue. She quickly went over to it. She sat on her couch and touched it, answering the call. Natsu then appeared in the lacrima. "Hey Luce!" Natsu said with a grin on his face. Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes. "Hey." she said with a smile. "What's up? Are you doing well?" Natsu asked. "I'm getting by. How are things on your end?". "Good. Well as good as they can be, considering the situation.". Lucy laughed. "How's everyone else?" Lucy asked. "Why don't you ask them? I'm bunking with Gray, Erza and Juvia." Natsu said as she pointed the lacrima towards Gray then Juvia then Erza.

Erza walked over. "Hello Lucy." Erza said with a smile. "Hey Erza! Where's Gray?" Lucy said. "Right here." Gray said as he turned the lacrima to him. "How ya doing?" Gray asked. "Are you well?" Erza added. "I doing good. Hi Juvia-chan!" Lucy said as she waved to Lucy. Juvia looked up and waved back. "Juvia is glad to see you!" Juvia said. "Me too! I'm glad to see all you guys." Lucy said. Then Happy flew into view, with a little helmet on his head. "Lucy!" he said. "Hi Happy! You look like you're ready for battle.". "Aye!" Happy said as he saluted. "How's everyone at the guild doing?" Erza asked. "They're all doing good." Lucy replied. "That's good to hear. You tell them we'll all be back soon." Gray said.

"Alright that's enough ice diva. Hi again!" Natsu said as he turned the lacrima back to him. Lucy waved. "Okay Lucy, look at this bullshit." Natsu said as she turned the lacrima to a little green cot. "We have to sleep on these.". "Looks uncomfortable." she said. "Mhm. It'll make your bed a lot better when I get back though!" Natsu said. Suddenly Lucy could hear cooing coming from Gray, Juvia and Happy. "If you guys are gonna talk dirty, take it outside." Gray said. "Juvia is happy that Lucy finally confessed and is no longer Juvia's love rival!" Juvia said. "They llooovve each other." Happy said. "I'm happy for you both!" Erza added. "Shut it guys!" Natsu said as a blush appeared on his face. Lucy also blushed at her guild mates comments. "Geez. I'm not gonna get any privacy around here." Natsu said. Lucy laughed. "Anyways, I've gotta go Lucy. We have to report to some big tent place soon. I'll call you tomorrow." Natsu said. "Oh okay. Bye." Lucy said. Then the communication lacrima switched off. Lucy smiled. She put the lacrima away, and got ready for bed.

_3 Days after Natsu left_

Lucy was at home on her bed staring at her lacrima, patiently waiting for Natsu to call her. Suddenly the lacrima lit up, and Lucy answered. "Hey Natsu!" Lucy said. "Hey Luce!" Natsu said back. Lucy could see that Natsu walking around what looked like camp, and was wearing what looked like battle gear. Although most of his clothes looked like fighting clothes, this gear what from Lucy could see, had leather armour on it.

"How are things up there?" Lucy asked. "Good. We got our orders today." Natsu said. "I can't picture you taking orders from anyone in the military." Lucy joked. "Master said to obey the generals and to do what I was told. Which is to mostly beat up bad guys so I'm not complaining." Natsu said. Lucy laughed. "What are your orders?" Lucy curiously asked. "Me, some military troops, and some other wizards were ordered to attack an enemy strong hold. They suspect that they're trying to get closer to us so they can launch mortars at us or whatever." Natsu told Lucy. "Mortars!?" Lucy said in a worried tone. "Yeah. Are they bad?" Natsu said, obviously not knowing what mortars were. "They're explosives that are launched high up into the air and then they fall down and well... explode!" Lucy said. "Oh. Well explosions don't affect me. You know that." Natsu said. "But still. They aren't good."

Suddenly master Makarov came over. "Hey Natsu. Curfew is in a few minutes. Better get back to your tent." Makarov said. "Look gramps, I'm talkin' to Lucy!" Natsu said as he let Lucy see Makarov through the lacrima. "Hi Master!" Lucy said. "Oh hello Lucy. How's the guild doing?" Makarov asked. "Just fine." she replied. "That's good to hear. Anyways don't stay up late talking to your girlfriend Natsu." Makarov said before walking away, causing Natsu to blush. "She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu yelled at Makarov. "Yet." Lucy said. Natsu gave her a warm smile.

"Anyways he's right. I should get to sleep. Big day tomorrow." Natsu said. "Alright. Will you be able to call me?" Lucy asked. "I'm not sure. But I'll do my best to call you when ever I can, okay?" Natsu said. "Okay. Bye. Good luck!" Lucy said before the lacrima went off. Lucy put down her lacrima, and then went to sleep. _"Come home safe, Natsu."_

_15 days after Natsu left_

Lucy was at home, silently working on her novel. She had spoken to Natsu a few times already. Usually night is the only time Natsu can call her, so when it's late, Lucy stays home and keeps her lacrima close. Suddenly the lacrima lit up. Lucy activated it and then Natsu's image appeared.

"Hey beautiful." Natsu said. Lucy blushed. "Hey you.". After their fifth or sixth call, Natsu began calling Lucy things like 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous'. "What's up?" Natsu asked. "Working on my novel. What about you?" Lucy replied. "Camping out here tonight. We gotta move out in the morning. There are some enemy troops heading to attack a town near by. We're gonna cut them off and stop them." Natsu told Lucy. "I know you can do it. Who are you with tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Happy is here as usual but he's asleep. I'm in a group with Gajeel and Pantherlily though." Natsu said. He turned the lacrima so it was facing Gajeel, who was lying down by the fire. "Hi bunny girl." Gajeel said. "Hey Gajeel." Lucy replied. "How's the shrimp?" Gajeel asked. "You mean Levy? She's doing fine. She misses you." Lucy told Gajeel. "Oh. Tell her not to worry. I can handle anything that comes my way." Gajeel said. "I'll pass the message to her." Lucy said.

Natsu turned the lacrima back to him. Before he could speak, Lucy heard someone else. "There's movement over there! Put out the fire! Natsu, turn that thing off!" someone whispered. "Shit. I gotta go Lucy. I'll call you soon." Natsu said, and then hung up.

Lucy frowned. That's the second time something like that has happened. Lucy put her hands to her face and let out a sigh. She kept telling herself that he was gonna be okay, and that she's get a call from him again soon. She slid her hands down her face, and then went back to working on her novel. But she didn't get very far. She couldn't focus so she just decided to call it a night and go to bed.

_32 days after Natsu left_

Lucy was lying face up on her bed, throwing a paper ball up and down. Suddenly she noticed her lacrima go off. She sat up and then answered it. "Hey there." Lucy said as Natsu's image appeared. "Hey Luce." Natsu said. "How are things? Is Gray okay?" Lucy asked. During their last call, Natsu told Lucy that Gray was after getting his arm broken. He was in one of the first aid tents for a bit, being healed by healing wizards. "The ice princess is fine. He'll be back in action in a couple days." Natsu told Lucy. "That's good to-" but before Lucy could finish, she heard and explosion.

Natsu jumped and then turned to where it came from. "Natsu what was that?" Lucy asked. "I think some idiots are attacking us!" Natsu said. Suddenly they could both hear sirens going off. "Yup." Natsu confirmed. "Natsu come on!" Laxus said before running to the cause of the explosion. "Crap. I gotta go Lucy. I'll-" Natsu said but was cut off when a magic bullent flew past his head. Before he could say good bye, he turned off the lacrima.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Her head fell, and worry and stress took over her body. She put her face in her hands and began to cry.

_55 days after Natsu left_

Lucy was looking at her lacrima. She was trying to reach Natsu but he wasn't picking up. It had been twelve days since they last spoke. Lucy would usually wait for Natsu to call her, because he might be busy but Lucy couldn't wait anymore. She desperately wanted to speak to him. Luckily thought he answered. His image appeared and he had bandages wrapped around his head.

"Hey Lucy." he said. "Oh my god Nastu, what happened to you? Are you okay" Lucy asked in a shocked voice. "Oh I got a little roughed up the other day by some bad guys. I'm fine though." he told Lucy. "Are you sure?" Lucy asked in a concerned voice. "Trust me. I'm fine." he replied. "Good." she said.

"How are things on your end?" Natsu asked. Lucy didn't answer. "Luce?" Natsu asked again. Natsu could see that Lucy was trying to hold back her tears. "Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu asked. "I just... I just want you to come home. I can't help but worry about you everyday. I just miss you so much." Lucy said. "Lucy what did I tell you? You have nothing to worry about remember? I'll be home soon." Lucy didn't answer again. Instead she just let everything out and began to cry. Natsu could only wait for Lucy to get it all out before they could continue to speak. He knew the amount of stress this whole thing was causing her. He just wanted it to end so he could return to her.

_102 days after Natsu left_

Lucy had just returned from the guild after a long mission with Levy and Lisanna. She was exhausted. Although the war wasn't affecting Magnolia all too much, Lucy still felt she needed to do her part by going over to towns that were affected and offering her assistance to anyone who needed it. Plus she needed to get her mind of Natsu, and helping other people was a good way to do it. It had been almost twenty days since they last spoke. Lucy knew Natsu was probably up to his eyeballs in work, but she was worried beyond belief.

She went over to her couch and sat down. She stared at her lacrima which was laid on the table. Suddenly something caught her eye. Under her door was an envelope that she didn't notice when she came in. She walked over and picked it up then walked back over to her couch.

She opened up envelope, and took out a piece of paper which appeared to be a letter written in very crude hand writting. It was from Natsu! Lucy eagerly began to ready the letter.

_Dear Lucy_

_I'm sorry for not calling you in a while, but during one of our missions, my communication lacrima was destroyed. I managed to beat the hell out of the bastard who broke it. Because of him I can't call you anymore and I'm sorry. I just wanted to send you this letter to let you know that I'm doing well. We've got the enemy on the defensive position now. I hope I'll be able to come home soon. I'll try to write to you again. I miss you Luce. _

_~Natsu_

Tears were running down Lucy's face by the time she finished the letter. She wasn't able to talk to Natsu at all now. She had no way of knowing how he was doing until he sent her a letter again. If he even sent her a letter again. Lucy would trade anything just to be with Natsu right now. Just to have him here so she could hold him, so she could rest in his arms, so they could sleep in her bed.

_164 days after Natsu left_

"Natsu... just please... come home to me..."

* * *

** I know that these last two chapters were all sad and stuff, but this is the last of the sadness. Expect happy things next chapter!**


	29. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

It's been at least two hundred days or so since Natsu and the others left. Lucy was after loosing track, but she knew it was somewhere around two hundred. During most of those days, Lucy was sad that Natsu was gone, and the days after she found out his lacrima broke, she was extremely depressed. Levy and Lisanna took note of this while they were on missions. Seeing that both Lucy's partners were gone, Levy and Lisanna were kind enough to accompany Lucy on missions.

But since Lucy told them that her and Natsu couldn't talk anymore, they could see that she was sad all of the time. Natsu's absence was taking a toll on Lucy. Both mentally and physically. On days when Lucy would actually show up at the guild, they could notice that she didn't put any effort into making herself look good. She had messy hair and wore sweaters, hoodies and sweat pants a lot. She also usually had bags under her eyes, probably from stress and lack of sleep. Some days she'd even show up with red and puffy eyes, a sure sign she had been crying.

Everyone in the guild, mostly Levy, Lisanna, and Mirajane did their best to comfort Lucy, but it wasn't much use. Natsu and the others being gone was putting stress on everyone in the guild, but it was evident that Lucy was taking it the hardest. Everyone assumed it was because she had lost both of her parents, and the thought of losing Natsu was too much for her to bare.

Lucy's hope was slightly recovered when the guild received a letter from the master, letting them know everyone was alright. At least now Lucy knew Natsu was alive, and was just too busy to right to her. But she was still sad.

Lucy was sick of moping around in her home all day. So today she thought she'd at least go to the guild. It was a beautiful day today, and Lucy didn't want to waste it by staying inside. She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. It was another near sleepless night for her. Lucy threw on leggings and a sweater and made her way towards the guild.

Lucy's mind and body couldn't take anymore of this. She was sleep deprived, stressed out, riddled with worry. She wanted it all to end, and for Natsu to come home. But there was no telling when that would happen. Lucy stopped in front of the guild's gates. She had lost her motivation to go out today, and wanted to go back home. She went to turn around but stopped herself. Being out and about wasn't good for her low energy body, but being at home alone, was even worse on her mind. At least here she could be with her friends.

She opened up the guild doors and stepped in. "Lucy!" Lisanna shouted. She skipped over to Lucy and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling Lucy?" Lisanna asked. "I'm fine." Lucy obviously lied. Lisanna gave Lucy a sad smile. "Why don't you come sit with Levy, nee san and me?" Lisanna said as she grabbed Lucy's wrist and led her over to where Levy and Mirajane were. "Okay." Lucy said as she faked the best smile she could.

Lisanna led Lucy over to the bar. Upon walking over Lucy received several greetings from other guild members. All of them had a look of empathy on their faces. They all knew Lucy wasn't doing well. They tried their best to cheer her up, but that wouldn't happen until Natsu came home.

Lisanna pulled out a stool for Lucy at the bar next to Levy. Lucy sat down and then Lisanna sat down at the other side of her. "Morning Lu-chan." Levy said with a sad smile. Lucy could see that Levy wasn't looking to well. She looked sad. "What's wrong Levy?" Mirajane asked as she walked over. "Nothing. Just thinking about Gajeel." Levy told her. Lucy frowned upon hearing this. Everything that had to do with Natsu and the others leaving made Lucy sad.

"Hey guys, why don't we take a mission today?" Lisanna suggested. Levy looked with at Lisanna with a smile. "Sure. Any suggestions for what kind of mission we can do?" Levy asked. "I seen one for stopping some bandits. I haven't roughed some people up in a while. I could ask onii san if he would come with us." Lisanna said. "How much does it pay?" Levy asked.

As the two discussed the mission, Lucy could feel her resolve shirking more and more. She was on the verge of tears and was using all of her power to hold them back. Unfortunately, Lucy didn't have much power left to do so. Mirajane listened to the two planning their mission when she noticed Lucy. "Lucy, are you-" Mirajane said but was cut short when Lucy finally broke and sob escaped from her. They other two looked over at their friend who was now crying into her hands.

Levy wrapped her arms around Lucy trying to console her. Lucy's cries echoed throughout the guild, causing the other members to look over. They felt so bad for not being able to help their friend. They hated seeing her like this. Lucy's cries were now getting to Levy, who joined in Lucy. Both of their friends sadness caused tears to well up in Lisanna's and Mirjane's eyes.

"I just want him back." Lucy said through her cries. Lucy's mind was fully broken. She was falling apart. "Lucy, he'll be back, okay?" Mirajane said, trying to comfort Lucy in any way. "You don't know that. What if he never comes back?" Lucy sobbed. This statement caused all of the guild to cringe. Lucy herself was getting to all of them. No one knew how much more she could take. They wanted Natsu to come home so she'd finally feel better. They hated to see her suffer so much. It drove some of them to tears seeing her this way.

Suddenly Jet came bursting in through the guild doors. "Guys! Come outside! Quickly!" Jet shouted at everyone before quickly returned out side. Lucy and Levy silenced their cries, and look at the doors where Jet just came from in confusion. What was so important that everyone had to come see? Everyone got up and quickly went outside.

They all stood in front of the guild. They could hear cheering coming from the streets. "Cheering?" Levy questioned. "Is there a celebration?" Lisanna asked. Then a group of figures came into view. Finally everyone could make out who the figures were. It was the master leading everyone else! Behind the master was Erza and Laxus. Erza was carrying the Fairy Tail flag. Next to Laxus was the Thunder God Tribe. Next to Erza was Gray and Juvia. Behind them was Gildarts, Pantherlily, and Gajeel, who had his arm in a sling. And then there was Natsu and Happy on top of his head. "We won!" They could hear Happy chant.

Lucy pushed herself in front of the rest of her guild to get a better view. There she saw Natsu, with his famous grin on his face. Lucy was speechless. She watched as her friends came closer to the guild. Everyone except Lucy then ran to the returning group. They were so happy they were home. Levy ran over to Gajeel and embraced him. "What happened to your arm?" Levy asked. "Eh, nothing. I'll be fine." he simple replied. "I'm glad you're home." Levy said as she buried her head into Gajeel's chest. "It's good to be home, shrimp." Gajeel smiled.

Lucy was filled with so many emotions right now that she couldn't move. She watched as Natsu greeted and embraced everyone. Then he turned to her and smiled. Tears pf pure joy started to run down Lucy's cheeks. Lucy slowly began to walk towards Natsu. Her walk then turned into a run. Natsu opened his arms for Lucy's embrace. Lucy ran into him and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. Then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him so that she was a close as she could be to him.

"You're finally home." she said as happy tears ran down her face. "I am." Natsu said. "You finally came back to me.". "Of course I did.". Lucy got down from Natsu, and they both looked into each others eyes. "I missed you so much." Lucy said. "I missed you too. I even missed your weirdness!" Natsu said. Lucy laughed. "Well I missed your stupid grin." She joked. "I also missed your pretty face." Natsu said as he raised one of his hands to Lucy's cheek. Lucy then raised both of her hands and cupped Natsu's face. Then Natsu pulled Lucy's head towards his for a kiss. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. "I've been waiting a while to do that." Natsu said. Lucy giggled.

"So, did we win? Is the war over?" Lucy asked. "Yup! We kicked their assess!" Natsu said. Lucy pulled Natsu in once more. "I'm glad you're okay." she said. Natsu just smiled. "Alright brats!" Makarov said. "Enough sappy stuff. We won. So it's time for a celebration damn it!" Makarov shouted. Everyone cheered and then went into the guild. They all partied all day until dark. Everyone was glad the guild was back together.

At the end of the night, Natsu, Happy and Lucy were walking back to Lucy's place, while Natsu and Lucy held hands. "So... now that you're back... what are we gonna do?" Lucy asked. "Huh?" Natsu questioned. "Well aren't we like a... couple now?" Lucy said as she blushed. Natsu blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Um well I-I suppose." Natsu said. "Aye! At camp Natsu was showing everyone a picture of you and telling them you were his girlfriend!" Happy said. "Shut it Happy!" Natsu said. Lucy giggled.

"So I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Lucy said. "Yeah. Feels weird that you're my girlfriend now." Natsu said. "How?" Lucy asked with a half insulted tone. "Never had a girlfriend before." Natsu simply said. "Oh right. Heh, you haven't even kissed anymore before me." Lucy said. "H-Hey!" Natsu said. "Don't worry. You can have all the kisses you want now." Lucy said as she kissed Natsu on his cheek.

"Can I sleep in your bed when ever I want too?" Natsu asked. "There are boundaries you know?" Lucy said. "Whatever. I just wanna sleep in your bed tonight. I've been sleeping on cots and on the ground for way too long. Your bed is gonna feel amazing." Natsu said. Lucy giggled. "Okay, you can sleep there tonight." Lucy said. "You liiiiike each other!" Happy said. "Yes. Yes we do Happy." Lucy said. "I'm gonna need to find more people to say that to. If you guys just admit to it now, it won't be any fun." Happy said. "It's a win win!" Natsu said.


	30. Dating Dorks

**Dating Dorks**

Lucy awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, and the sounds of the people of Magnolia waking up to start their day, and snoring. Wait... snoring? Lucy moved her head up slightly. She was resting on Natsu's chest, while he was still asleep. Lucy was confused for a moment as to why Natsu was in her bed. Then as she rubbed her eyes and got the sleep out of them, the events of yesterday came back. Natsu and the others returned yesterday, and Natsu spent the night.

And last night they had both agreed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. Lucy smiled. Natsu was finally home. She snuggled into his chest again, not wanting to get up just yet. She wanted to enjoy this. She wanted to enjoy lying in her bed with her boyfriend. _Her_ boyfriend. Natsu was _Lucy's_ boyfriend. She loved that she was able to say that now. Lucy squealed inside of her head. She was so happy that Natsu was finally back and they could be together.

But now that he was back, and they were boyfriend and girlfriend, didn't that mean they had to do things that boyfriend and girlfriend do? Like kissing (which she was 100% okay with), holding hands, complimenting each other, and going on dates? Lucy could manage the first three things but how would Natsu fare in a date? Lucy had endlessly thought about going on dates with Natsu while he was gone, and now that he was back and going on their first date would be inevitable, Lucy could think about how Natsu would do in a date.

She could remember Natsu telling her that his date with Jenna a while back was boring, and he concluded after that all dates would be boring. But was that only because he didn't have any feelings for Jenna? Would it be different because Natsu actually liked her? Lucy couldn't imagine getting Natsu to behave in a fancy restaurant. Or keep quite during a movie. The more Lucy thought about it, the more she worried she got. To be fair, Natsu has never had to be a boyfriend before, so she wasn't expecting him to get it right at the get go. But she also expected him to just... act like himself. Which is most cases, wouldn't make for a good date.

Lucy had never actually had a boyfriend before either, but she'd been on a few dates, so she had expectations, which she didn't think Natsu would fulfil right away. Guess he'd just have to learn. And if need be, Lucy could make him learn the hard way. She was good at making Natsu do what she wanted when she was stern enough. And now that she was his girlfriend, she had even more power over him. Lucy smirked an evil smirk. Lucy realized she could pull the 'If you don't do what I want then no sex for a week' card. Jokingly of course. She wouldn't want to come off as a bitchy girlfriend and deny sex to Natsu just to get what she wants. Well once sex became a thing. Which it eventually would be.

That's another thing that just crossed her mind. Eventually her and Natsu would have sex. Even though they already did, they were really drunk, and she chose to forget that ever happened. But the thought of sex with Natsu... excited her. She loved the feel of when he just even touched her in the right spot. It sent a shiver now her spine and made her hairs stand up. And when they kissed. Oh man. It made her so hot. Lucy then blushed at the inappropriate thoughts she was having. They could wait for a while.

Right now, she just wanted to stop thinking, and just enjoy laying down with Natsu.

Suddenly Natsu moved his chest slightly and it looked like he was waking up. Lucy had been drawing circles on Natsu's chest with her finger this whole time and hadn't realized it. Natsu yawned a great yawn and then looked at Lucy. "Mornin' ." he said. "Morning." Lucy replied with a smile and a kiss on Natsu's cheek.

Natsu looked over to the other side of the room, trying to see the clock. "What time is it?" Natsu asked. Lucy just shrugged as a response. Natsu turned back to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I don't wanna get up anyways. I'm cool with stayin' like this all day." Natsu said. Lucy just giggled as she snuggled into his chest.

The two just laid down for a bit longer, snuggled into each other. Then Lucy decided to break the silence. "So... when are we gonna go on our first date?" Lucy asked while she was still lying on Natsu. "Date?" Natsu question. "Well yeah... that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. They go on dates and stuff." Lucy told Natsu. "I was on a date once. It was boring." Natsu whined. "Yeah but now you'll be on a date with your girlfriend. Won't that make it better?" Lucy said, trying to change Natsu's opinion. "Can't we just do what we normally do? That would be enough for me." Natsu said.

Lucy sat up. "But that won't be enough for me Natsu. Since we're a couple now, I would y'know... expect us to do things couples would do." Lucy said. "Like go on romantic missions?" Natsu asked. Lucy faced palmed. "No Natsu... like go out to dinner, or go to see a movie, or go get lunch together." Lucy said. "We do that stuff anyways." Natsu said. "It's not the same thought Natsu!" Lucy said. She was getting slightly annoyed now. So she decided on a different approach.

"I want us to act like an actual couple. I know you don't have much experience with this stuff, but won't you give it a try?" Lucy said with puppy dog eyes that no man could ever resist. Natsu was taken back at how cute Lucy was when she pouted. Natsu knew how important going on an actual date would be. It couldn't be all bad could it? What could go wrong?

"Fine. We can go on an actual date." Natsu sighed. A smile spread across Lucy's face. "Really?" she said. "Yeah." Natsu said in a slightly defeated voice. Lucy threw her arms around Natsu. "It'll be fun! You'll see." Lucy said.

Lucy's eyes then widened. She moved back from Natsu and looked at him. "What?" he asked. "I just realized that you didn't even ask me out. We just sorta became a couple." Lucy explained. "Well then. Wanna go out with me then Lucy?" Natsu asked with a grin. Lucy giggled. "You're a little late, but sure." Lucy said. "We need to learn how to do things in the right order." Natsu said.


	31. Their First Train Wreck

**Their First Train Wreck**

It had been three days after Natsu had returned home. The first day, Fairy Tail celebrated everyone's return. The second day, all of Magnolia celebrated the end of the war. And the third day, was the Natsu and Lucy's first date.

Natsu had gone over to Lucy's this morning just to say hi (or to get a free breakfast) and Lucy told Natsu that she wanted to go on their first date tonight. Lucy could tell Natsu had become nervous upon her mentioning that. His face went red and he became fidgety. He even suggested that they didn't have to tonight and that they could another time, but Lucy was intent on it happening tonight. She could understand that Natsu was nervous, but they had to do it sooner or later, and Lucy preferred sooner.

Natsu, not wanting to upset his new girlfriend, agreed to going on a date tonight. Lucy told Natsu that the guy usually suggested what they do on the first date because she wanted Natsu to pick what they did, just so she could get an idea on how much he knew when it came to organizing a date.

Surprisingly Natsu suggested that they go to a nice restaurant. At least Natsu knew that much about how dates worked. They both agreed that Natsu would come by to pick her up at six, then they'd go to the restaurant. Lucy also made Natsu agree to dress some what appropriate. Meaning that he can't wear his normal attire.

Now, Lucy was in her bathroom, doing the finishing touches on her hair. She was wearing a simple black dress and decided to wear her hair down.

Even thought Natsu and Lucy had hung out plenty of times by themselves, Lucy was nervous as hell for their first date. Her heart was beating at a very rapid pace, she was breathing heavily, and she was sweating bullets which she would have to stop before her date.

She's only had a handful of dates in the past with guys she's never really felt any sort of connection with, and she was sorta nervous each of those times, but she had never been this nervous for a date. It was insane.

Why was she so worried? This was only Natsu. Sure, it's their first date, but should she really be this nervous?

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. He was here already? "One second!" Lucy called out. Lucy examined herself in her mirror, deciding that she looked good for her date. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She grabbed the door knob and twisted it open. "Hi Nat-" she said but stopped when she realized who it was.

It was a delivery man. "Package for a miss Heartfilia." the delivery man said. "Uh yeah, that's me." Lucy said taking the box from the man. "Have a good evening miss." the man said before walking away.

Lucy closed the door and went over to her table to set her box down. "I was sure that was-" she said but was cut off when she heard someone speak. "What's in the box?" a voice asked. Lucy shrieked in surprise. It was Natsu, sitting on her couch.

"Natsu! You scared the shit outta me!" Lucy said. "And why didn't you use the door?". "I always come in this way." Natsu told Lucy as if it was obvious. "Yeah but on dates you usually knock on the door like a normal person." she told Natsu. "Sorry. Didn't think it mattered." Natsu said. "Well it does. Anyways, lets go." Lucy said as she put two fingers to the bridge of her nose, trying to forget his idiocy.

Natsu stood up and looked at Lucy. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest and his scarf. And he was wearing black dress pants and dress shoes. Aside from his scarf, he was actually dressed properly, but she could never ask Natsu not to wear his scarf. He never looked like himself without it.

"At least you look good." Lucy said. "Thanks! Happy helped me." Natsu told Lucy. Lucy was a little surprised at Natsu's statement. "You got clothing advice... from a cat?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "Whatever. You look fine. Let's go." Lucy said as she grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "You look sexy in that dress." Natsu told Lucy as they walked out the door. "Don't use inappropriate compliments in pulic!".

After Natsu and Lucy left her apartment, they walked towards the restaurant. While they walked they held hands and made casual conversation. Normal, and enjoyable. It was going fairly well so far, and they hadn't even arrived yet. Soon enough, they got to the restaurant. That's where it all went down hill.

Upon entering, they had to wait for a table for about fifteen minutes. During that time, Natsu started to irritate Lucy with his pouting that he wanted to eat and that he was hungry. Lucy had told him to be patient but when it came to his stomach, Natsu was restless.

Finally when they were guided to their table, Natsu was less than pleased with the table they were offered. He pointed to a booth saying that it looked way more comfortable than these chairs. The server said they'd have to wait longer for it but Natsu argued saying that it looked fine as is, to which the server told him it wasn't cleaned yet. Natsu then questioned the amount of time needed to clean a table and insisted they take it now. Lucy was getting a little more than irradiated so she sternly convinced Natsu that this table was fine. He complied with her and finally sat down.

Now that they had a table and Lucy was thoroughly annoyed with the dragon slayer, they looked over the menu. Natsu complained that there were no fire foods on the menu, to which Lucy told him normal people didn't eat fire. Because Natsu was so indecisive, he said he'd just order the same thing as Lucy, which was pasta.

While they waited for their food, Natsu noticed a man checking out Lucy (her chest more specificity). He got up and went over to the man telling him to keep his eyes off her or he'd turn him to ash. Lucy had to intervene and get Natsu to calm down. She sat him down and told him to keep a lid on it.

Soon after, Natsu excused himself to go to the men's room, and upon getting up, he bumped into a server spilling water onto Lucy's lap. Natsu smiled apologetically and proceeded to the washroom. Lucy massaged her temples, hoping that things would go better.

After Natsu got back, their food arrived. At least Natsu remembered his table manners. Then, Lucy dropped her napkin. Natsu was a gentleman and offered to picked it up. But when he did, he accidentally pulled the table cloth and caused Lucy's food to fall all over her lap. Natsu offered her the rest of his food, but Lucy turned it down saying she wasn't hungry anymore.

After Natsu finished, they were ready to pay the bill. Surprisingly Natsu said to Lucy that he would pay. But when he searched his pockets for his wallet, he couldn't find it, meaning he forgot it at home. Which resulted in Lucy having to pay.

And now here they were, walking home, and being awkwardly silent. Lucy was steaming. This had honestly been the worst date of her life. How could someone mess up so much? Since when was Natsu this clumsy? Lucy didn't really care at the moment. She just wanted to get home and take a bath.

Natsu could see how angry Lucy was. She was practically stomping as they walked. Natsu couldn't help but feel awful. He knew how important their first date was, and he messed the whole thing up.

This awkward silence was unbearable. Natsu had to break it and some how make Lucy not angry. "Maybe we should of gone to a movie instead." Natsu said.

Lucy whirled around quite furiously to face Natsu. This movement caused Natsu to jump and stop dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, what an amazing idea! You could of spilt popcorn all over me! Or your drink! You could of also knocked someone over the seat!" Lucy snapped.

"Lucy I said I was sorry." Natsu said, trying to earn forgiveness. "How does someone screw up so much in one night? I had this perfect envision for our first date. That went nothing like it. You're pouting gave me a head ache, you soaked me and knocked a waiter over, you almost started a fight, and you ruined my dress! You think this pasta stain will ever come out? No, it wont!." Lucy said.

"Lucy believe me I tried." Natsu pleaded. "Lucy, I've faced monsters, dragons, nerve wracking situations any other person would of backed out on, and Erza, and I can honestly say that was the most nervous I've ever been in my entire life. Each and every time I fucked something up, I mentally scolded myself. I'm sorry our first date didn't go like you wanted it to. It didn't go like I wanted it to either. I'm just as mad at myself as you are." Natsu said.

"Yeah well you can't turn back time now can you? Lucy said crossing her arms. "Why did everything bad have to happen to me? This dress was expensive you know." Lucy said as she turned the other way. "Lucy how many times do I gotta say I'm sorry? Can't we just forget this night ever happened?" Natsu asked.

Lucy turned her heard to Natsu, glaring viciously at him. "Oh so that's that, yeah? We just forget all this? Fine. Then I guess I'll be on my way. Goodnight Natsu." Lucy said, turning away and walking home.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu said as he stepped forward to stop her. But as he stepped forward, he slipped on a puddle. Natsu shouted, and then fell into the river. Lucy turned around upon hearing Natsu's shout and watched as he tumbled into the freezing water.

Lucy began to chuckle, then her chuckle turned into a loud laugh. "H-Hey! Don't laugh!" Natsu said as he shot his head out of the water. Lucy walked over and offered her hand to help him out. Natsu grabbed hold, and she pulled him out. Natsu sat down and stared at the ground.

"I'm just a big fuck up..." Natsu said. Lucy sat down next to him. "You're... you're not a fuck up." Lucy tried to convince him. "Of course I am Luce! I fucked up everything tonight! I wanted our first date to be something you'd remember and cherish! I knew how important this was to you and I fucked the whole thing up!" Natsu said, as he shot his arms into the air for emphasis.

"I'm just some stupid clumsy idiot who doesn't know anything about romance." Natsu said in a sad tone and he lowered his arms and his head again.

"You're not stupid. You were just nervous. I was too. I'm sorry for getting so mad. I had this vision of the perfect date in my head, and because I didn't get what I wanted, I got upset and took it out on you even when I know you tried your best. I'm sorry." Lucy said as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu was too ashamed of himself to even look at Lucy, let alone talk to her. "I'm glad you knew this was important to me. And I will cherish this night. Sure, it didn't go like I wanted it too, but it's still special. We can always look back and laugh at it. And hey, we're Fairy Tail, messing stuff up is kind of our thing." Lucy said.

Natsu looked up at Lucy and smiled. "Thanks Luce. Next time will be better. I promise." Natsu said. Lucy smiled back, and then hugged Natsu. "Let's go home now. We need to change clothes." Lucy said as she began to get up. "Sure." Natsu said as he got up with her.

"Don't worry about the bill, I'll pay you back." Natsu told Lucy as they were walking. "Okay." Lucy giggled. "And I'll buy you a new dress.". "You don't have to.". "And I won't fall in the river next time.". "Awe, that was my favourite part though.". "Watch it, weirdo.".

* * *

**Shitty first dates are shitty. There always awkward so I wanted to build on that and make it the most awkward thing I could think off. I think it came out awkward enough. I know Natsu isn't normally clumsy, but I wanted him to be so nervous, that he became super clumsy and messed everything up. Anyways, it's sad to say, but this story will soon be coming to a close! :(**

**I'm thinking about sharping my drawing skills and making a doujinshi to post to deviant art, but if that happens it won't be for a while.**


	32. Happily Ever After

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I have been super busy this past week. I kept trying to make time to get some writing in, but it just didn't happen. So I'm really sorry! Anyways, I present to you, the final chapter of this story! I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

It has been three years later since Natsu and Lucy began dating. A lot has changed in these three years. Lucy was after moving out of her apartment and into Natsu's house to live with him and Happy. Gajeel and Levy were after getting married several weeks ago. Gray finally opened up his feelings and began dating Juvia, and Elfman and Evergreen were finally discovered to be dating secretly. Master Makarov finally retired and Gildarts reluctantly accepted the position as guild master. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and several others were promoted to s-class. And Carla finally accepted a fish from Happy. It has been a good three years.

Natsu and Lucy's relationship has been going good as well. Natsu finally learned how to go on dates and be a good boyfriend. He was sweet and caring, and knew how to treat Lucy. Lucy also eventually learned that Natsu was as good in bed as he was on the battle field. They also had their share of fights, but all couples do. And they were only ever minor arguments that the two worked together to resolve.

"HE WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. Happy rubbed his ears, after being abused by Lucy's voice. "Geez Lucy, you're so loud." Happy said. "Tell me again what you just said!" Lucy demanded as she stomped her foot. Her and Happy were at home. Lucy awoke in high spirits because it was a very special day. But when she woke up, she found that Natsu wasn't in bed next to her.

"Natsu went on a special mission. He said he'd be back later." Happy told Lucy. "How could he go on a mission by himself today and not tell me?! And today of all days!" Lucy shouted. "What's so important about today?" Happy asked. "It's our three year anniversary!" Lucy told Happy. "Aye. Guess Natsu really messed up huh?" Happy said slyly. "Of course he... what do you know that I don't?" Lucy asked when she noticed Happy reply. "Aye!" Happy simply replied. "That doesn't answer my question!" Lucy snapped. "I'm going to the guild!" Happy said as he flew out the door. Lucy just stared at the door. "Hm..." Lucy said before deciding to follow Happy to the guild.

Not much later, Lucy arrived at the guild. When she stepped in, she could see Erza, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Lisanna all sitting at a table. When they noticed Lucy step in, they all began to giggle. "What's... going on?" Lucy asked.

Suddenly she was approached by Mirajane. "Lucy! You're here!" she said. "Um yeeeah. Mind telling me why everyone is acting weird. Is there something I don't know?" Lucy said. "I heard Natsu ditched you on your three year anniversary. What a shame." Mirajane said and she obviously pretended to be upset. Lucy knew something was going on. That last time Mirajane found out that Natsu did something wrong in a fight him and Lucy had, Mirajane went and set Natsu straight.

"Um yeah. He did. Do you know where he went?" Lucy asked. "No but I have a special mission for you!" Mirajane said as she held up a rolled up piece of paper. Lucy just stared at the paper in Mirajane's hands. "Mira I'm not in the mood for a mission right now." Lucy said as she pushed the paper aside. "But it's a special mission!" Mirjane said, taking up Lucy's hands and putting the piece of paper in them. Lucy shook her head and unrolled the paper to look at it. It was a map of Magnolia with specific places circled on it. It was directions.

"Mira, what is this?" Lucy asked. "It's your special mission! While you're working on your mission, Natsu is working on his. You can both meet when you're done!" Mirajane told Lucy. Lucy chuckled. "Is this like a prank or something?" Lucy asked examining the map once more. There was no response from Mirajane. "Mira?" Lucy said as she looked up, but Mirajane had suddenly vanished. Lucy turned around to see that all the girls at the table were gone too.

"Oi Lucy!" Lucy heard a voice call out from the bar. Lucy looked at the bar to see Cana waving at her. "Better get to work on that mission, eh?" Cana said. "Um... I suppose so." Lucy said. She turned towards the doors, and walked out.

Her first destination was an expensive dress shop. "Why do I have to go here?" Lucy asked herself as she stepped into the shop. Suddenly she was pulled away towards the changing room by someone. "C'mon Lucy!" they said. It was Lisanna, who threw her into a changing room stall with Erza. "Put this on!" Erza said as she began to pull of Lucy's current clothes. "AAAGH! What are you doing?!" Lucy shouted.

Suddenly she was forced out of the stall and in front of a mirror. "What do you think?" Lisanna asked. Lucy was now in a dress that went down to the middle of her thighs, and was wearing white flats. The dress was white, and at the bottom of it there was a faded red pattern that looked like fire. "It's... gorgeous." Lucy said as she examined herself.

"You look great Lucy. Now, on to your next destination." Erza said as she pushed her out of the dress shop. "W-wait, don't I have to pay for this?" Lucy asked. "It's already covered!" Lisanna said just before Lucy was outside.

"That was... odd." Lucy said. Then she took out her map and looked at her next destination. It was a beauty parlour. "Why are they trying to make me look nice?" Lucy asked herself. Suddenly something occurred to her and a small smile formed on her face. "If this was his doing..." Lucy said.

Not much later Lucy was at the beauty parlour. She stepped in and was immediately pulled away by Levy. "This way Lu-chan!" Levy said as she dragged Lucy over to a chair and at her down. "Levy and Juvia are going to make you look beautiful!" Juvia said. "Are... you guys just allowed to do this in someone else's store?" Lucy questioned.

Soon Levy and Juvia began to work on Lucy's hair. They quickly washed it and styled it into her normal side ponytail which was only tied with an elastic and not a bow like usual. Then they began to work on her make up. They didn't do much besides a tad of blush, a little eye-liner, and a little lip-gloss.

"You look so pretty Lu-chan!" Levy said as she admired Lucy's image in the mirror. "Juvia agrees!" Juvia added. "Thanks guys... but why are you doing this?" Lucy asked. "You'll see!" Levy said as she pulled Lucy out of the chair. She guided Lucy out of the parlour. "Go to your next stop!" Levy said. Lucy turned around to see Levy and Juvia running back towards the guild.

Lucy took out her map and looked down at it. Her next stop was a flower shop. Lucy didn't question anything, and just made her way towards her next destination.

Soon enough, she was there. When she got there, she was greeted by Mirajane. "Mira, can you please tell me why you guys have me running all over town?" Lucy asked. "It's part of your mission!" Mirajane simply said. Mirajane spun around to pick something up, and then turned around to face Lucy again. In her hands she was holding a corsage for Lucy's hair. The flowers were red and white to match her dress. "Like them?" Mirjane asked. Mirajane reached up and put the flowers in her side ponytail as the bow. Mirajane then held up a mirror so Lucy could see. "They're lovely." Lucy said.

"Alright, you'll have a guide for your next stop." Mirajane told Lucy. Wendy then came over. "You look great Lucy!" Wendy said. "Thanks." Lucy replied with a blush. Wendy walked over behind Lucy, and began to blindfold her. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "You need to be blindfolded for this next trip." Wendy told Lucy.

Once Wendy was finished putting on Lucy's blindfold, she grabbed Lucy's hand and began to guide Lucy to her next stop. "Wendy, please tell me what's going on." Lucy asked. "Just wait and see!" Wendy replied.

They weren't very long before they came to a stop. "Can I take this stupid thing off now?" Lucy asked. "Nope! I'm passing you off to someone else. They will take you from here." Wendy told Lucy. "Who's taking me?" Lucy asked. Wendy didn't answer. Instead Lucy felt Wendy's hand let go of her own, and someone else grab it. Then they began to walk. "Who are you and where are you taking me?" Lucy asked, but there was no answer.

As they were walking, Lucy could hear the sound of bushes rustling, and she could feel branches brush against her. Was she in the woods?

Soon enough, Lucy's guide stopped and let go of her hand. "Where are we?" Lucy asked as she reached up to take her blindfold off. She undid the blindfold and pulled it off. Lucy's eyes widened at the view before her.

She was at Natsu's secret spot. There was a blanket set out on the ground in front of the tree with a picnic basket on it, and there were lights hung up in the tree. And standing beside it all was her boyfriend, Natsu.

"Happy three year anniversary Luce!" Natsu said as he flung his arms into the air. Lucy blushed and then laughed. "Did you set this whole thing up?" Lucy asked. "Of course I did weirdo. Who else would?" Natsu replied and he walked over to Lucy and put his hands on her hips. "I thought you forgot, idiot." Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd never forget our three year anniversary!" Natsu said with a grin on his face. "You forgot our first.". "No, I didn't even know couples celebrated yearly anniversaries then.".

Lucy just laughed and then pressed her lips up against his. They passionately kissed and then broke apart. "You hungry?" Natsu asked and he walked over to the blanket. Lucy followed him and they both sat down to eat.

After they finished eating, they were lying down, looking up at the sky. Lucy had her head rested against Natsu's chest. "Remember the time you thought I was angry at you so you ran off somewhere, and I went looking everywhere for you and I couldn't find you." Lucy said. "And then you finally realized to check here, and you found me asleep against the tree." Natsu finished. Lucy laughed. "Yeah. I woke you up and the look on your face was priceless." Lucy said. "Haha, yeah. I thought you were still angry. It was relieving seeing that your face wasn't angry." Natsu said.

Lucy laughed again, and then sighed. "Can you believe we've been dating for three years?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. Can you?" Natsu replied. Lucy nodded. "If I were to go back in time, and tell the old me that we'd end up falling in love with a destructive dragon slayer, I'd probably call myself crazy." Lucy said. "You already are crazy." Natsu said. "And why's that?" Lucy asked. "Cause you've been dating me for three years. How can you put up with me?" Natsu joked. "I guess I've just grown to love you." Lucy said as she looked up at Natsu, and pecked him on the lips. "These past three years have been amazing." Lucy said.

"Something doesn't sit right with me though..." Natsu said. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "I dunno. Like, three years of us dating? Something feels... off." Natsu explained. Lucy then leaned up and looked at Natsu. "What feels off?" Lucy questioned. Natsu then leaned up too. "I dunno. You're right, these past three years have been amazing... but I think three years of us just dating is enough. Don't you think?" Natsu said. "What?" Lucy asked with a bit of disappointment in her voice. "Yeah. I know how to fix it though." Natsu said.

He reached down in his pocket and pulled out a ring. He grabbed Lucy's left hand, and slid the ring on her ring finger. "There." Natsu said. Lucy looked at her hand. It took her a second to process what Natsu had just done. "Three years dating is enough. Wanna just marry me, Luce?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's eyes began to water. She looked at Natsu, who gave her a famous grin. "Yes." she said. "Yes of course yes I'll marry you Natsu!" Lucy said and she flung her arms around Natsu. He pulled her close and held her and tight as possible. They looked at each other and then kissed. They stopped their kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you so much you idiot.". "I love you too you weirdo."

_**-The End-**_

* * *

**End of story. You can go home now. Lol jk. Finally finished! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please let me know what you guys thought of my story! I said last chapter that I may start a doujinshi and upload it to deviantart but I haven't decided yet. I started sketching again so I'm gonna try to work on my art style and get back to you guys in the future. Stay tuned to my profile for the probable sequel to this story ;)**


End file.
